


Наследуемый признак

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), DCU (Comics), Ghost Writer (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Призрак" Тим Дрейк приезжает в крепость всемирно известного преступника Ра'с аль Гула, чтобы написать потенциальный бестселлер. Только вот когда он приезжает туда и за ним закрываются двери древнего замка, становится очевидно, что "преступник" - это слишком мягкое описание загадочного старика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор иллюстраций: timmy failure

Синий цветок на раскрасневшееся от мороза ладони смотрелся контрастно и странно. Он был такого невероятного, потрясающе синего цвета, какого Тим за всю жизнь не видел. Бутон, сорванный у подножия горы по совету проводника, остался таким же, пока Тим карабкался на самый верх, с трудом шевелясь во всех своих тулупах и шарфах, надетых в надежде спастись от холода.

— Мне сказали, без этого вы меня не примете, — говорить было сложно — губы обветрились, всё тело закоченело. Каждое слово давалось с трудом. Да и соображал Тим сейчас туго, так что закончив фразу, он тут же усомнился в правильном подборе слов попроще. Английский не был коньком местных жителей.

Старик какое-то время молчал, почти не шевелясь особо, просто смотрел на своего посетителя. У Тима хватило времени согреться и начать соображать. И даже испугаться немного.

На эту экспедицию у него ушло полнедели. Он сам не до конца понимал, рассчитывал ли на более долгий или наоборот, более короткий срок, но, в любом случае, три дня явно не были тем, чего он ожидал.

За последние несколько дней он почти забыл, что такое тепло, несколько раз печально помечтал о душе и горячем кофе, пожалел о невозможности спокойно побриться, и начал сомневаться, что в мире есть что-то, кроме гор и снега. К реальности его возвращала только фотографии Стефани в нагрудном кармане одной из курток, но и этот замечательный фотоснимок далеко не всегда удавалось достать.

Поднимаясь, он никак не мог решить, что предпочёл бы увидеть: притон террористов, как в кино, или тихий монастырь? В какой-то момент он вообразил шумный деревянный храм, со шныряющими туда-сюда подручными хозяина дома, запахом дерева, неслышным за разговорами скрипом и коровами где-то поблизости. По крайней мере такой образ шёл в голову, когда непальские проводники рассказывали ему что-то на своём ломанном английском.

Непальцы-провожатые, однако, оказались неправы. В доме на горе было много людей, но стояла пугающая тишина. Тим мог поклясться, что наделал кучу шума, просто встав посреди зала и замерев. В окружающем молчании его хриплое дыхание было пронзительно громким, а шорох ткани и сердцебиение выдавали его присутствие с головой.

Старик всё ещё не пошевелился. Он пристально смотрел на Тима, щуря пронзительно-зелёные глаза, и в какой-то момент Тиму показалось, что старик копается у него в голове, перебирает тонкими пальцами воспоминания и мысли, рассматривает потайные желания и тщательно рассортированные знания…

Тим тряхнул головой. Старик слабо улыбнулся, и произнёс, на хорошем английском, приправленном арабским акцентом:

— Занятно. Вы могли бы просто представиться, Тимоти, но вместо этого прошли первое испытание, предназначенное для желающих вступить в Лигу Теней.

Тим удивлённо замер, переведя взгляд на цветок у себя в руках. Маленький цветочек, хрупкий и красивый, он даже не знал его названия. Можно было бы спросить у Стефани, если бы Стефани приехала с ним. Но она осталась в Америке, в мире пышных юбок в горошек и яблочных пирогов, и Тим мог только гадать, что у него в руках.

— Это горный чертополох, — спокойно произнёс старик. Он так и не сдвинулся с места, хотя, кажется, немного расслабился, и наклонил голову, всё так же не сводя взгляда с Тима. — Он неприхотлив и токсичен. А раз вы не начали галлюцинировать, возможно, вы смогли бы занять место среди…  
— Но я ведь здесь не за этим, — Тим ещё раз взглянул на бутон у себя в руке, вздохнул — очень шумно в такой тишине — и спрятал цветок обратно во внутренний карман.

Старик самодовольно улыбнулся и хитро сощурился.

— Возможно, — он только теперь соизволил подняться. Оказалось, что он выше, чем представлял себе Тим, где-то на полторы головы, и шире в плечах, чем можно было подумать сначала. Он преодолел расстояние от подушек, на которых величественно восседал, до Тима за пару шагов, немного сгорбился, наклонившись к своему юному посетителю, и ещё раз пытливо заглянул ему в глаза. — Интересно, — он отвернулся, выпрямился, и теперь Тим начал замечать, как тот едва заметно морщится, будто каждое движение ему на самом деле даётся с трудом. — Я думаю, мы приступим к работе завтра. Сегодня вам нужно отдохнуть: горячая ванна и горячий обед приведут вас в чувство и будут способствовать… крепкому сну.

Тим спорить не стал. До него дошло, что он сам так и не представился, как не представился и старик — боже, он даже не был уверен, что говорит именно с тем, к кому ехал.

Старик тем временем коснулся его плеча, потянув куда-то в сторону. Тим удивлённо вскинулся, но тут же взял себя в руки. Работая, он умело скрывал свои неврозы и приступы паранойи, и сейчас ему стоило бы сделать то же самое.

Хватка у старика была железной — немного неожиданно, учитывая, что Тим мог поклясться, что старику тяжело двигаться.

— Что же вы стоите, Тимоти? — мягко спросил он. Тим качнул головой, будто отвечая: «ничего, всё нормально», и пошёл за стариком.

В следующей комнате было светлее и теплее. Теперь он мог рассмотреть лицо своего нанимателя: смуглую кожу, густые седые брови, неожиданно ухоженную бороду и всклокоченные волосы. Тим совсем не таким представлял его, когда собирался в командировку в верхний Мустанг. Ему стало неловко, то ли от собственной ограниченности (он представлял себе просветлённого тибетца в ветхой одежде, а не арабского старика в дорогом тёплом халате), то ли из-за собственного внешнего вида. Обычно Тим представал перед заказчиками более… презентабельным, надеясь расположить их с первой секунды.

— Мои люди приготовили вам покои с восточной стороны. Они небольшие, но, по крайней мере, уединённые. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это достаточно необычно для нашей… общины, — пояснил старик и, отпустив его плечо, направился к следующей двери. Тим поспешил за ним, решив всё же попробовать перейти к делу:  
— А вы… и есть Ра’с аль Гул, я правильно понимаю? — он шмыгнул носом. Постепенно ему становилось жарко. Оказалось, что в этой деревянной, на первый взгляд хлипкой крепости высоко в горах, прекрасно топили. Похоже, вовсе не опасаясь пожара. Старик, как Тим только заметил, вообще шёл босиком.  
— Всё верно, — ответил хозяин дома, открывая перед ним дверь. — Но дела мы обсудим завтра.

Комната, предназначенная для Тима, была больше, чем он представил, когда Ра’с аль Гул назвал её «небольшой». В ней уместились сколоченная из досок кровать, забросанная подушками и пуховыми одеялами, стол со стулом и большое корыто, наполненное горячей водой, от которой поднимался пар. Кто-то застелил деревянный пол шкурами, на стол поставил керосиновую лампу и тщательно закрыл окна.

— Кажется, вы знали, когда я приду, — заметил Тим. Он наконец-то позволил себе снять с плеча сумку и бросить её на пол. Горячая вода в корыте сейчас была соблазнительнее, чем пять минут назад. Впрочем, ещё час назад он уже почти не верил, что горячая вода и тепло вообще существуют.  
— Мы заметили вас пару часов назад и начали последние приготовления, — пояснил Ра’с. Он указал на огромный кусок мыла и мочалку у корыта, и сделал шаг назад. — Ужин будет ждать вас через полчаса. У вас будет время согреться, Тимоти, — он кивнул, и, не дождавшись ответа, скользнул за дверь, прикрыв её.

Тим вздохнул. Старик был странным, но гостеприимным, и никак не ассоциировался у него с терроризмом и мелким и крупным воровством. Он был гораздо больше похож на какого-нибудь лидера настолько распространённых в Америке сект. Только восторженные закомплексованные подростки у него почему-то не пропагандировали мир во всём мире, а были похожи на одинаковых ниндзя-убийц.

Он нервно цокнул языком и начал снимать с себя куртки и тулупы один за другим, сматывать шарфы, тёплые перчатки и свитера, ботинки, носки и прочее, прочее… Он чувствовал себя капустой, которая снимает листья сама с себя. Правда, он не мог сказать, что не рад избавиться от этой сотни одёжек, и тем более не мог соврать, что не готов кричать от счастья, засунув ногу в корыто. Он так замёрз за это время, что горячая вода, по ощущениям, была ужасна. И прекрасна одновременно. Тим влез в корыто, погрузился в воду почти с головой и принялся ждать, пока тело поймёт, что мёрзнуть ему в ближайшее время не дадут.

Мыло оказалось жёстким и ужасно ароматным, мочалка царапала кожу, но это явно было лучше, чем сидеть в одних и тех же пяти куртках вторую неделю. Он долго-долго отмокал и отмывался. Потом вылез, вытерся предоставленным ему застиранным полотенцем и оделся в чистую одежду. Достал из сумки пустую самодельную рамку, вставил в неё фотографию Стефани из кармана и поставил на стол, осторожно погладив застывшую на изображении девушку по ямочкам на щеках.

И только после он столкнулся с первой проблемой.

В его «покоях» не было зеркала.

Тим успел достать из сумки походный бритвенный набор, доставшийся ему, кажется, ещё от дедушки, но был вынужден отказаться от планов. Он только несколько раз переступил нервно с ноги на ногу, осматривая комнату, будто надеялся, что зеркало где-то есть, просто он не сразу его заметил.

Тим замялся. Он даже не знал, насколько пристойный у него вид. Может, борода уже не выглядит так, будто он упал лицом в грязь, и можно будет просто напустить лишней суровости?

Дверь тихо скрипнула, снова широко распахиваясь, и в комнате показался хозяин дома. Тим вздрогнул от неожиданности: гостеприимство Ра’с аль Гула могло показаться… навязчивым.

— Хотел предложить вам небольшую экскурсию по дому, чтобы вы не заблудились, если захотите подышать свежим воздухом ночью. Мои люди очень насторожены, и открыв не ту дверь, можно распрощаться с жизнью, — спокойно произнёс он. И замер, глядя на задумчивого Тима.  
— Что-то не так, Тимоти? — он перевёл взгляд с его лица на набор для бритья и хитро сощурился.  
— Понимаете, я так избалован благами цивилизации, что не могу справиться с бритвой без зеркала. Думаю, это будет равносильно попытке пройти за запрещённые двери в вашем доме, — ответил Тим, невольно подстроившись под странную витиеватую речь собеседника.  
— А вас так смущает ваш внешний вид? — Ра’с улыбнулся, на пару секунд став удивительно похожим на старого седого лиса, и протянул руку, чтобы забрать коробок с набором. — Думаю, я могу вам помочь.

Тим не ответил. Только удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Когда-то у меня был сын, — добавил старик многозначительным тоном, усталым, с ноткой тоски и ностальгии. — Редкие моменты понимания бывали у нас, в том числе, и такими. Сядьте.  
— Эм, — успел выдохнуть Тим, прежде чем ноги сами понесли его к стулу. Он сел, не до конца понимая, как успел оказаться в другом конце комнаты, и замер, нахмурившись, и наблюдая за тем, как Ра’с раскладывает бритвенные принадлежности на столе.  
— Вы знаете, это достаточно… странно, и… — начал Тим, сцепив руки в замок, и замолк, покусывая щёку.  
— Это очевидно, — старик улыбнулся, размешивая пену в стаканчике. Он развернулся, придирчиво осмотрел его и коснулся запястьем подбородка, заставляя поднять голову. Он принялся наносить пену Тиму на лицо, осторожно и умело орудуя кисточкой. — Очевидно, что для вас подобное странно, ведь вы не привыкли к проявлению подобной заботы от малознакомых людей, — Ра’с отложил в сторону кисточку и взялся за опасную бритву. — Здесь свои традиции. В этом доме секретов нет. Только от внешнего мира.

Тим нервно сглотнул, глядя на блестящее лезвие в руках старика. А ведь такой тайной, которую скрывают от внешнего мира, мог стать и он, Тимоти Джексон Дрейк. Одно движение, и он мёртв. А Ра’с смог бы оправдать себя дрожащими руками и прочими минусами старости…

Он боялся пошевелиться, но всё равно инстинктивно вздрогнул, когда бритва коснулась кожи. Движения, правда, у Ра’са были лёгкими, слабо ощутимыми, как будто он брил людей каждый день, как будто у Тима была такая тонкая кожа, что любое неосторожное движение могло бы его убить.

Впрочем, почему «как будто».

— Не волнуйтесь. Вы привыкнете. К тому же я и пригласил вас сюда для того, чтобы решить, какие из секретов я могу рассказать внешнему миру, — продолжил старик. Тим смотрел на него пристально, предельно внимательно следя за каждым движением. Он почти не дышал, только вздрогнул, когда Ра’с вдруг довольно буднично заметил: — Цвет глаз у вас совсем как у нашего горного чертополоха, — и, кажется, заметив смущение Тима, добавил. — Есть поверье, что тот, кто должен будет занять моё место, отмечен этим ядовитым цветком, — он коснулся пальцами лица Тима, заставляя его немного повернуть голову, и снова начал орудовать бритвой. — Если это вы, Тимоти, вы же обязательно мне сообщите об этом?  
— Вот уж не думаю. Я всего лишь выпускник Йельского университета, — Тим качнул головой, и тут же снова замер, почувствовав, как лезвие глубоко царапнуло кожу, оставив ровный красный след.  
— Ох, — неоднозначно выдохнул Ра’с, отпрянул, сунул окровавленную бритву в рот и стиснул её зубами. Он достал из кармана белый платок и принялся промокать рану.  
— А ведь я как раз заканчивал, — с сожалением протянул старик, последний раз приложив платок к царапине. Тим забрал у него платок, прижал им ссадину и несколько раз моргнул. Ему показалось — иначе просто и быть не могло — что перед тем, как вынуть изо рта лезвие и ополоснуть его в корыте, Ра’с слизнул капельки крови с заточённого металла.  
— Ванную унесут, пока я буду показывать вам дом и пока вы будете обедать, — заметил старик. Он убрал бритву обратно в футляр, взял со стола кисточку, чтобы прополоскать и её. — Понимаю, без зеркала вам будет в это сложно поверить, но теперь вы действительно похожи на выпускника Йельского университета.

Тим убрал платок, напряжённо глядя на следы крови на белой ткани, и вздохнул:

— И часто вы встречаете выпускников Йельского университета?  
— На самом деле, вы первый, — Ра’с убрал на место и кисточку и протянул руку за платком. — Поднимайтесь же, раз борода больше не мешает вашей уверенности в себе.

Тим встал. Старик уже спрятал платок в карман, задумчиво облизнув губы. Он посмотрел на Тима, потом поднял со стола рамку с фотографией и поднёс её к глазам. Он сощурился, с любопытством рассматривая Стефани.

— Это ваша невеста? — он поднял взгляд и поставил рамку на место.  
— Жена, — Тим смущённо улыбнулся, едва не краснея. — Мы с ней на фронте познакомились, — он сам не понял, зачем уточнил, и не стал договаривать.  
— Странно, что вы оставили беременную жену одну и уехали так далеко, Тимоти, — Ра’с покачал головой. Тим удивлённо моргнул: старик говорил с такой уверенностью, будто он сам обронил что-то такое в их разговоре. Но Дрейки не ждали ребёнка.  
— Я бы не уехал, будь она действительно беременна. Ни за что, — он замотал головой.— Я бы… не смог. И не стал.  
— Как мило, — Ра’с тихо рассмеялся. Его смех звучал очень мягко. Он снова взял Тима за плечо, будто тот был не посторонним ему, или они были знакомы уже долгие годы, и подтолкнул к двери.

***

Дом был ужасно старым, но выводы такие Тим смог сделать только из рассказа старика. Строение выглядело совсем новым, по коридорам и комнатам не гуляли сквозняки, и доски не скрипели под их ногами. Тим не до конца понял, как устроена система отопления в доме, но во многих комнатах было не просто тепло, а жарко.

Глядя на обстановку огромного дома Ра’с аль Гула, можно было сделать несколько выводов. Для начала Тим отметил, что для человека, который оплатил ему билет до Непала, поездку в Верхний Мустанг и экспедицию на самую вершину этой горы, старик удивительно аскетичен. Он был богат, но на обстановке это почти не отражалось. Вся мебель была сделанная руками — кто-то ковал железо, кто-то сколачивал доски. На полу то и дело встречались шкуры и связанные из разноцветных лент паласы. Людей в доме было много, но все они казались похожими друг на друга, да и общаться не стремились.

Рас водил его вверх-вниз по лестницам, из одной комнаты в другую, мелодично рассказывая какие-то истории. В какой-то момент Тиму показалось, что они бродят по дому целую вечность, и что он, в отличие от старика, выбраться из этого лабиринта уже не сможет. Он заворожённо слушал, рассматривая одинаковые комнаты, и потерял счёт времени.

В столовой выстроилось несколько рядов длинных столов со скамьями. Сейчас они пустовали, только на одном из них, с краю, у самого дальнего из окон, был накрыт ужин. Тим, правда, погрузился в баюкающие рассказы Ра’с аль Гула и не сразу понял, что экскурсия подошла к концу.

— Я бы предложил вам присоединиться к сегодняшнему смотру. Но, думаю, вы слишком устали, чтобы наблюдать скучнейшие манёвры в лучших традициях древних кланов ниндзя, — старик ухмыльнулся, остановившись в паре шагов от скамьи, на которую уселся Тим. Перед ним стояла плошка с рисом и жирным мясом — он припомнил, что это, кажется, называется шомдэй или как-то так — сухая лепёшка и большая кружка какого-то отвара.

Рас собирался сесть на деревянное кресло с потрёпанной спинкой во главе стола, но вдруг откуда-то появился человек в чёрном (Тиму показалось, что он выскользнул из тени), и шепнул что-то старику на ухо на языке, которого Тим пока не знал. Старик раздражённо цокнул языком и выпрямился, поджав губы.

— Тимоти, вы сможете добраться до своей комнаты, когда насытитесь?  
— Конечно, — он вскинул голову. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего страшного, — Ра’с тут же расплылся в хитрой улыбке, снова став похожим на лиса. — Просто прислали посылку от вашего предшественника, — он сложил руки на животе, и Тим впервые обратил внимание на то, какие длинные у него пальцы. — Хочу подготовить его записи к завтрашнему дню. Чтобы вы не тратили на них лишнее время.  
— Э… ладно, — Тим кивнул. — Не знал, что у меня был предшественник.  
— Подробности вы узнаете завтра, — Ра’с кивнул. — Приятного аппетита, юноша, и доброй ночи. Постарайтесь не заблудиться.

Он ушёл, беззвучно ступая босыми ногами по меху, и неслышно закрыл за собой дверь. Человек в чёрном исчез так же быстро и незаметно, как появился, хотя Тим не был уверен, что он покинул комнату.

Еда была сытной и жирной. Всю эту неделю Тим ел мало и плохо, сейчас он был голоден, но в то же время боялся переесть или что организм ещё слишком слаб для такой тяжёлой еды.

Жирный тибетский чай, правда, он выпил весь, едва не поморщившись. Соли туда добавили слишком много на его вкус.

Так и не доев, он отодвинул плошку с едой и встал со своего места. В отличие от Ра’са, он громко топал, даже когда шёл по ковру, и, кажется, весь дом знал, что гость бредёт через коридоры к себе в спальню. А добравшись до неё, Тим рухнул на кровать, утонув в подушках и перинах, устало потёр руками лицо и задумался, глядя в потолок: такая ли уж хорошая идея была соглашаться на такую задачу? Мемуары экологического террориста и разыскиваемого преступника. Гордились бы Тимом родители? Действительно ли этого хотела Стефани?

Он широко зевнул, потянул на себя несколько одеял, завернулся в них и закрыл глаза.  
Впервые за неделю ему было уютно — почти так же уютно, как дома. И странный старик уже почти не пугал сквозь сон. Тем более что спать хотелось слишком сильно.

***

Тим проснулся около полудня. Оказалось, что во сне он зарылся лицом в подушки, пытаясь спрятаться от солнечных лучей, свободно проникающих в его комнатку через широкое и высокое окно.

Тим снова потёр лицо руками, сладко зевнул и тут же подскочил, услышав вежливое покашливание.

Ра’с аль Гул, теперь в брюках и рубахе из грубой ткани, сидел за его столом, пролистывая роман Хемингуэя «За рекой, в тени деревьев» , который вышел незадолго до того, как Тим получил свой билет и отправился в Катманду. Он заметил, что Тим пошевелился, улыбнулся, взглянув на него исподлобья, откашлялся и прочитал:

— «Хотя есть такие вещи, которые лучше звучат по-английски. „Я тебя люблю, моя последняя, настоящая и единственная любовь“, — процитировала она. — „Когда сирень в последний раз цвела у нас в саду“. „Из колыбели, вечно баюкавшей“. „А ну-ка навались, сучьи дети, не то я выброшу всё на помойку“», — он помолчал пару секунд, а потом засмеялся, удивительно громко и искренне. — Этот ваш… Хемингуэй достаточно интересно пишет.  
— Да, — Тим сел на постели, с трудом выбираясь из-под груды перьевых одеял. — Это мой любимый писатель.  
— Вам нравится сухой и тяжёлый язык?  
— Мне нравятся факты, — Тим спустил ноги на меховой ковёр и снова зевнул. — Он пишет интереснее многих модернистов. И тяжесть языка очень правильная. Зачем удерживать внимание читателя, который не понимает, что ты хочешь ему сказать, и против тяжеловесности текста?  
— Мои мемуары вы тоже напишете в этом стиле? — старик улыбнулся, снова уткнувшись в книгу. Издание было совсем новым, Тим купил его перед вылетом и прочитал в самолёте, так жадно поглощая печатный текст, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
— Нет. Если, конечно, вы этого не захотите. Если вы пожелаете, я напишу вам мемуары в стиле Джеймса Джойса, — Тим нахмурился, натягивая кардиган, и уставился на Ра’са, припоминая заученные в университете строчки: — «Она улавливала не полностью, а частично, с интересом внимала, с удивлением постигала, повторяла с прилежанием, вспоминала с трудом, с лёгкостью забывала, повторно вспоминала с опаской, повторно повторяла с ошибкой»… И далее по тексту.  
— Вам нравится Джеймс Джойс? — старик закрыл книгу и положил её на стол.  
— Вы хотите мой личный ответ, ответ «литературного негра» или ответ магистра литературоведения? — вежливо осведомился Тим. И тут же смущённо улыбнулся: — Простите. Думаю, это не та тема, которую вы хотели бы обсуждать с автором ваших будущих мемуаров…  
— Ну, что вы, Тимоти. я с радостью готов обсудить с вами литературу. Расскажете мне, кто сейчас в моде в Америке, кто нет, — Ра’с поднялся. — Вы отдохнули?  
— Относительно. Если снова лягу спать, только устану ещё больше, — Тим зарылся в сумку в поисках зубной щётки и пасты. — Я только умоюсь и буду готов приступить к работе, — он извлёк то, что искал из бокового кармана и снова посмотрел на Ра’са. Он с лёгким изумлением заметил, что теперь старик кажется немного моложе. Неужели он настолько вымотался накануне и не заметил, что Ра’с не совершенно седой, а лишь ровными прядями, что двигается он легко, что морщины не так уж и глубоки? Может, это особая игра света делала хозяина дома старше?

Тим мотнул головой, вздохнул и направился к дверям.

— Я быстро, — сообщил он и выскользнул в коридор.

Пока Тим шёл к ближайшему умывальнику, умывался холодной водой и тщательно чистил зубы, он размышлял о том, что старик этот тоже, всё-таки, странный. И он не знал, что больше настораживало: вчерашняя выходка Ра’са с бритвой, или то, что, проснувшись, Тим обнаружил его в своей комнате. То есть… не то, чтобы Тим действительно был настолько параноиком, чтобы видеть в этом подвох. Скорее даже наоборот: мало ли, какие традиции у этой… секты.

Но привитое Стефани чувство самосохранения порой просыпалось в его голове и говорило её голосом. Сейчас оно с истеричными интонациями кричало ему: «Он что, смотрел как ты спал!? Тим, это _жутко!»._

Голос жены так и сопровождал его, пока Тим шёл обратно в свою комнату, вытирая полотенцем лицо, и замолк, стоило ему переступить порог комнаты. Ра’с по-прежнему был там, сидел за столом, держа на коленях шерстяную накидку. Наверное, он успел сходить за ней, пока Тим умывался.

— Готовы приступить к работе? — старик улыбнулся, протянув ему накидку. — Все обсудим за туркой кофе.  
— Вроде того, — Тим удивлённо уставился на свёрток в руках Ра’са. — А это зачем?  
— У меня в кабинете всегда сквозняк. Не хватало ещё, чтобы вы простыли, юноша, — хитро улыбнулся в ответ тот. Что-то было в его взгляде такое, что Тим не решился отказываться. Он взял в руки накидку, потом схватил со стола свою тетрадь с карандашом, и выжидающе уставился на Ра’са. — Тогда ведите.  
— Конечно, — старик довольно кивнул и поднялся. Он неторопливо вышел из комнаты, и Тим последовал за ним.

Кабинет Тиму вчера не показывали. Он был на самом верху, древняя лестница, ведущая туда, рассохлась и мерзко скрипела, пока они поднимались. Тиму не сразу удалось совладать со своей бурной фантазией, услужливо рисовавшей ему, как лестница разваливается, он падает и ломает, в лучшем случае, только руки-ноги. Он почти сумел идти ровно, не цепляясь судорожно за шершавые перила.

Наверху их уже ждал дымящийся кофе в турке и кое-какой завтрак. Тим почувствовал, что желудок голодно заурчал, и вздохнул с облегчением.

— Вы как раз проголодались, — заметил Ра’с, хотя сложно было представить, как он мог расслышать тихое бурчание чужого желудка.  
— Немного, — Тим смутился. В кабинете и правда было холодно — окна были плотно закрыты, кое-где и вовсе утеплены, но, похоже, сквозь щели всё равно проникало достаточно холодного ветра, чтобы отопление почти не чувствовалось. Разве что пол был тёплым, и ветер не таким пронизывающим, будто они распивали кофе на улице.  
— Я покажу вам наработки вашего предшественника. Там много, но, я надеюсь, вы сможете что-то с этим сделать, — Ра’с опустился на подушки перед низким столиком. Тим немного повременил — отложил в сторону тетрадку и завернулся в шерстяную ткань, и только потом устроился на перинах напротив старика.  
— Как вы здесь работаете? — он подтянул коленки к подбородку, втянул шею в плечи и закутался в ткань по самый нос.  
— Холод помогает не уснуть и сосредоточиться на насущных делах. К тому же… это прекрасно закаляет дух, — Ра’с принялся разливать кофе по чашкам. — Но ваше рабочее место будет не здесь. Не хотелось бы…  
— Все в порядке, — Тим почесал кончик носа. — Я взял достаточно тёплой одежды, чтобы выдержать сквозняк. В конце концов, я вырос не в Калифорнии.

Голос Стефани у него в голове тут же возвестил, что он дал дал маху, слишком много на себя взял и многие другие варианты того, как именно он облажался, предположив, что сможет работать в этой морозильной камере. Тим клацнул зубами, накрыл кончик носа тоже и стал размышлять, как же заставить себя высунуть из-под пледа хотя бы руки, чтобы взяться за чашку с кофе.

— Видите, не так уж и в порядке, — тихо заметил Ра’с, хитро сощурившись. — Вам холодно.  
— Странно, что вам — нет, — отозвался Тим. Он всё же решился взять чашку и теперь грел о неё руки, потягивая кофе мелкими глотками, то ли слишком осторожничая, то ли надеясь, что так согреется быстрее.  
— Годы закалки, — старик покачал головой. — Поговорим о вашем предшественнике?  
— Есть что-то важное, что я должен знать, кроме того, что уже написано в его записях? — Тим облизнул губы, постепенно расслабляясь.  
— Хм, — Ра’с выдержал долгую паузу, рассматривая Тима так внимательно, будто видел впервые, как-то по-новому ― пытливо и оценивающе. Когда он уставился ему в глаза, и вовсе появилось ощущение, что он влез в самую душу.

Тим тихо кашлянул и снова подставил лицо горячему пару над чашкой, потом сделал ещё пару маленьких глотков кофе. Он уставился куда-то в турку, рассматривая едва заметные маслянистые разводы на густом вареве, лишь бы разорвать зрительный контакт со стариком.

— Нет, — наконец произнёс Ра’с. — Совершенно ничего.

Это было… странно. Даже звучало странно. И в сочетании с предложением поговорить о его предшественнике ― особенно странно. Тим не знал: Ра’с сделал это специально, с целью проверить мальчишку, случайно, или это была просто его, Тима, паранойя, и никакой тайны за решением не говорить о предыдущем Призраке не было.

Впрочем, последний вариант звучал ещё фантастичнее, чем первый. Весь этот дом кричал, что хранит множество тайн, так что за первым Призраком и его отсутствием явно что-то крылось. Но вот что, и сможет ли (а так же «хочет ли» и «должен ли») узнать об этом Тим?

— Он в основном стенографировал, и потом перепечатывал рукописи, — прибавил Ра’с. — Если вас интересует его манера работы, — он протянул руку, чтобы забрать у Тима чашку и налить в неё ещё кофе. — Это наши личные беседы. Впрочем, то, что находилось в архивах, он тоже стенографировал, — он хмыкнул, возвращая Тиму чашку, и кивнул на тарелки со сладостями и орехами. — Угоститесь чем-нибудь, порадуйте старика, — и склонил голову набок, снова по-лисьи сощурившись.

«Странный старик, очень странный», — в очередной раз подумал Тим, но промолчал ― только улыбнулся. Он потянулся за кусочком чего-то, политого мёдом ― кажется, это называлось пахлавой, ― отправил в рот и поднял взгляд на Ра’са.

— Обычно я работаю так же.

Рас пожал плечами:

— Я стар и многое знаю, но стенография для меня — сложный и неизвестный язык. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы ей не пользовались, чтобы я мог в любое время проверить, как идёт работа.  
— Хорошо, — хотя Тим не очень-то любил, когда кто-то лез под руки до того, как работа была закончена. — Может, расскажете о себе немного, чтобы я мог составить примерный план в голове до того, как ознакомлюсь с набросками моего предшественника?  
— Конечно, — Ра’с кивнул с таким видом, словно сделал Тиму великодушное одолжение. — Так только интереснее будет.

Он допил свой кофе, расслабленно повёл плечами, спрятал в рукава руки, сложил их на груди и принялся говорить, важно протягивая слова. Рассказ получился долгим, но Тиму вовремя подсовывали кружку с горячим напитком. Один раз перед ним появилась тарелка с едой, и он отогрелся через какое-то время. Настолько, что начал делать кое-какие заметки.

Немного коверкая слова, то и дело возвращаясь к своему восточному акценту, отдающему специями и сладостями, Ра’с рассказал ему о своём детстве. Что-то про бескрайние луга, высокие горы и мужчин в соломенных шляпах, про старинные лекарства, и как он учился залечивать царапины подорожником и успокаивать боль календулой. Он почему-то почти не говорил о своём отце, зато много рассказывал о каких-то детских играх, окружающих его людях, и Тим невольно поймал себя на мысли, что рассказ этот совсем не напоминает ему о конце прошлого века или начале этого. Скорее уж о каких-то совсем стародавних временах, когда не было ни электричества, ни повального обязательного образования, а о существовании Америки так и вовсе никто не знал.

Тим допускал, что он просто не всё знает о деревнях противоположного его родной стране конца света, но всё же… чем больше Ра’с рассказывал о том, как подростком исследовал устройство общества, тем более древним он казался. Он не был похож на старика, который вспоминает детство и молодость. Он был похож на старика, который говорит «а раньше было лучше», поправляя языком вставную челюсть. Он о чём-то жалел, очевидно, но Тим так и не решился спросить о чём.

Ра’с тем временем рассказал, что стал экологическим террористом ещё в давней юности. Правда, тогда он воспринимал это совсем по-другому, думал по-другому и действовал по-другому. Тогда и проблем было намного меньше. И решал он их не в одиночку.

— Раньше как было? — Ра’с вытащил правую руку из левого рукава и деловито пригладил бакенбарды. — Видишь, что с городом что-то не так, хватаешь подходящий инструмент, и наказываешь его. Детей там уведёшь, ещё что, — он покачал головой, поцокав языком, снова о чём-то сожалея. — А нынче только сложнее. Тебя скорее не услышат, чем наоборот, вот и нужно действовать жёстко.

Тим скептично сощурился. Гипотеза Ра’са о простоте «наказания» вредящих правде и природе попахивала детской сказкой. Правда, Тим сомневался, не приснилась ли ему она, не пересказ ли это какого-нибудь исторического события. Он сделал заметку на полях блокнота, чтобы не забыть заглянуть к Ра’су в библиотеку.

Ра’с рассказал, что у него были жёны. Тим сбился со счёта на четвёртой и просто в какой-то момент перестал записывать. Детей у Ра’са было мало, да и не виделся он с ними очень, очень давно. Зато у него были и дочери, и сын. И, кажется, даже внук.

У Тима сложилось впечатление, что Ра’с со своей семьёй не дружен, и гораздо ближе у него отношения с его последователями, чем с детьми. Он говорил о деле своей жизни с таким азартом, что Тиму на мгновение показалось, что он и сам готов захватывать нефтяные танкеры, отстреливать браконьеров, как-то продолжать дело Ра’с аль Гула. Но только на мгновение — он сам себя тут же одёрнул, напомнив, что сидит перед человеком, ответственным за гуманитарные катастрофы, и каким бы обаятельным и дряхлым этот старик ни казался, он оставался террористом.

И на его совести — наверняка — была не одна и не две человеческие жертвы.  
И всё же он говорил с такой яростью и верой, что Тим увидел окружающий их мир, стихии, культуру — всё — другими глазами. Он видел, как человек, начиная с самого момента его появления, пытался укротить природу, но вместо этого просто уничтожал её, уродовал, разрывал на клочки. Ра’с был влюблён в зелёные леса и водопады, и жаждал поймать момент, когда человек и природа найдут равновесие. Но равновесие всё время кто-то нарушал. Человек был слишком сложен, слишком глуп. Он строил и разрушал. Строил меньше, разрушал больше. Он не предназначен был созидать, но не видел этого. А Ра’с видел. Ра’с видел всё.

Он был старательным и умным. В детстве он много читал, и хорошо разбирался в истории. Он, кажется, ни разу не ошибся в названной дате, и некоторые события пересказывал поразительно подробно и точно. «Словно он сам там был», — услужливо подсказал голос Стефани в голове. Она снова выполняла роль здравого рассудка, и было в этом что-то… неуместное. Неправильное. Непривычное.

— А вы как думаете? — Ра’с пригладил бакенбарды, лукаво глядя на Тима. — Человек созидатель или разрушитель?  
— Человек разрушает, созидая, — подумав, ответил он. — Строит на руинах. Но почему-то он был создан именно таким, ведь так?  
— Может, человечество — ошибка эволюции, Тимоти? — старик тихо рассмеялся. — То, что мы называем цивилизацией — варварство и вандализм.  
— Но ведь вы используете в своих печах дрова? И пользуетесь последними достижениями техники? — вкрадчиво отозвался Тим, немного подавшись вперёд.

Ра’с посмотрел на него, немного помолчав, а потом рассмеялся, хлопнув себя по коленке, и покачал головой:

— Можно использовать и эти изобретения человека с умом. И потом, чаще всего я использую новейшую технику для свержения человека с его пьедестала «царя природы». Вы же знаете, о чём я?

Тим знал. Он успел разузнать, что Ра’с перехватывал радиопередачи, чтобы пустить в эфир собственное послание и вызвать жуткую панику среди тех, кто его услышал. Что Ра’с прятал бомбы в телевизорах, запрограммировав их на детонацию на четвёртый час работы «зомбоящика».

Ра’с сделал много своеобразных и неоднозначных вещей. Достаточно жестоких порой, но справедливых — как он считал.

Тим слушал, изредка делая заметки, потягивая кофе, и в какой-то момент наконец-то составил собственное мнение. Он не мог сказать, что в восторге от идей Ра’са. Но и восторг его приверженцев мог понять.

Когда Ра’с закончил говорить, Тим с удивлением обнаружил, что они просидели так почти весь день. Мышцы затекли, и как только Тим попытался встать, у него закружилась голова и заныли колени, так что он пошатнулся и едва не рухнул обратно на подушки.

Ра’с оказался рядом удивительно быстро и резво, как для простого человека, так и для дряхлого старика. Он подхватил Тима под локоть, цепко и крепко, не давая упасть, и услужливо осведомился:

— Всё в порядке?  
— Мышцы затекли, — честно признался Тим. — Меня, в отличие от ваших подопечных, не тренировали с самого младенчества, — он попытался выдавить улыбку. Голова почти перестала кружиться, да и ноги точно нужно было размять.  
— Тогда прогулка вам не помешает, — будто догадался старик. Он, как и раньше, всё ещё держал его за локоть, сжимая пальцы достаточно сильно, чтобы Тим не мог вырвать руку, но и достаточно легко, чтобы не было больно. Тихо хмыкнув, Ра’с потащил его за собой, осторожно поправив на нём плед.  
— Но я же всё уже видел, — нервно охнул Тим, осторожно переступая со ступеньки на ступеньку. Лестница была неожиданно крутой, так что удерживаться на ногах было сложно. Правда, Ра’с так хорошо его придерживал, что Тим, наверное, не смог бы упасть, даже если бы захотел.  
— Но вам нужно размяться. Посмотрим, как мои ученики тренируются, — старик был непреклонен. — А пока мы идём, расскажите мне про свою жену? — как-то отвлечённо спросил он.  
— Её зовут Стефани. Браун, в девичестве, — Тим снова поймал себя на том, что расплывается в улыбке. — Мы познакомились на фронте, в сорок четвёртом. Нам с сослуживцем поручили перевезти раненных в полевой госпиталь, и мы остались переночевать. Посреди ночи я вышел облегчиться, а она спешила куда-то по делам, и я подумал, что ей нужна помощь. Схватил её за руку, она решила, что я немец, и врезала мне по лицу. Оказалось, что она всегда ночью носит с собой кирпич _на случай засады фрицев_ , — Тим засмеялся. — Потом долго извинялась и держала мне свёрток со снегом у лица.  
— С первого взгляда, значит? — старик снисходительно покачал головой. — Забавная история. О кирпиче, который лёг в основу семьи.  
— Вроде того, — Тим запнулся, вздохнул и развёл руками. Рассказывать о своих чувствах едва знакомому человеку он не собирался, и не знал, как продолжить разговор — и стоит ли его вообще продолжать. — Мы поженились, когда вернулись домой после войны.  
— Это, пожалуй, было верным решением, Тимоти. Войны приносят много смертей и боли, и это нужно чем-то компенсировать, — покивал Ра’с и замолчал.

Тим же, тем временем, задумался. Если Ра’с аль Гул — экологический террорист, то почему его последователи больше похожи на ниндзя? И чему их здесь учат? Как устроить диверсию и провернуть операцию по уничтожению нефтевышки, используя отвёртку и катушку ниток? Как бегать в огромных пуховиках? Как обливать шубы кровью, чтобы тебя не поймали?

Он, конечно, догадывался, что у этой «экологической» организации были ниточки не только в тех местах, которые связаны с природой. По некоторому размышлению Тим пришёл к выводу, что люди Ра’са вполне могли убить Франца Фердинанда, совпадай это по времени. А со временем было совсем сложно. Ра’с так и не назвал точной даты своего рождения, и подумав об этом, Тим тут же сделал заметку в своём блокноте — короткая завитушка, будто бы ничего не значащая загогулина. Наверняка в заметках предыдущего Призрака это было, Тиму просто нужно было с чего-то начать работу.

Ра’с, впрочем, почти не говорил ни об одной из мировых войн, только какие-то мелкие, обрывочные истории, будто вырванные из чужих рассказов. Он словно не хотел о них распространяться.

— Если вам вдруг захочется, можете присоединиться к тренировкам, — ещё раз напомнил ему старик, будто не предлагал ещё вчера. — Может, и колени затекать не будут, — он отпустил локоть Тима и заботливо похлопал по плечу. — А можете просто попробовать. Вдруг понравится. А там, глядишь, и идеями нашими проникнетесь…  
— Но меня вполне устраивает моя профессия, и… — начал было Тим и запнулся, встретившись взглядом с Ра’сом. Старик нахмурился и покачал головой, строго поджав губы.  
— Неужели, Тимоти, вам правда нравится, когда вашу работу выдают за свою? Неужели вы думаете, что не заслужили славы, уважения и отдачи? — осведомился он.  
— Я получаю деньги, — Тим пожал плечами. — Знакомлюсь с новыми людьми. Посещаю новые места. Могу позволить себе дом и свежие продукты, могу содержать и одевать жену и при этом не волноваться о содержимом кошелька. Меня вполне устраивает.  
— У вас совсем нет амбиций, — не спросил, а констатировал Ра’с. Он хлопнул Тима по плечу. — На моей биографии напишем ваше имя. Не будем врать, что это мемуары. Уверен, вы сможете превратить это в биографический роман или подобие хроники, — он тихо, но скрипуче, рассмеялся и слабо толкнул Тима дальше по коридору.

Тим услышанному не обрадовался. Нужно было любой ценой убедить Ра’са, что идея рассказать миру о том, что автобиография на самом деле биография, и тем более написать на обложке имя Призрака — плохая. Ужасная. Тим прекрасно знал, что это может снизить продажи. Одно дело «история, записанная кем-то», а другое — «история, рассказанная самым воинственным из всех экологических террористов мира». Второе продавалось бы лучше. Исповедь от первого лица всегда интереснее публике, чем чья-то переработка истории.

Падение интереса к книге могло привести к падению её популярности. Тим бы выпрыгнул из образа Призрака и превратился в очередного неплохого писаку, который никому даром не нужен. Конечно, он хотел бы писать, хотел бы быть популярным.

Но он был нужен миру литературы только Призраком, а значит, другого выхода у него не было. Тим прекрасно знал, что единственный способ стать продаваемым писателем — писать пропитанную философией фантастику или детективы. Ни то, ни другое не входило в список его талантов.

И потом, «выйти из тени» означало перейти на другой оклад, где проценты будут считаться по-другому. С него будут спрашивать ещё больше, периодически к нему будут привлекать внимание. Уэйн перестанет платить ему столько, сколько платит сейчас, а значит, Тим всё же начнёт волноваться из-за содержимого своего кошелька. В лучшем случае только из-за этого. К тому же, Тим если и хотел бы прославиться, то только своим собственным творением, продуманным от начала и до конца.

— Это не самая лучшая идея, — неуверенно произнёс он, надеясь, что Ра’с передумает делать из него «великого писателя». — Если на книге будет ваше имя, а не моё, продастся больше копий, и мы заработаем больше. Свяжитесь с агентством Уэйна, вам всё объяснят.

Они дошли до дверей комнаты, из которой доносился приглушённый лязг, хлопки, будто от хлопушек, и едва-едва слышные шлепки. Тим снова задумался о том, почему экологические террористы так похожи на ниндзя, и не связаны ли они ещё с каким-нибудь видом терроризма.

— Какие глупости. Главное, правильно преподнести книгу читателю, а там, глядишь, и о вас заговорят, — возразил Ра’с. Похоже, ему было совершенно плевать, что на самом деле думает Тим.  
— Да, как об авторе биографии Ра’с аль Гула. Моя карьера писателя закончится, так и не начавшись, — закатил глаза Тим. — Меня понизят — в лучшем случае — сделай мы так, Ра’с, — он решил немного слукавить и сам. Старика, впрочем, было не перехитрить.  
— Что может быть унизительнее работы призраком? Вы как будто сами закапываете собственный талант в землю. Это ужасает, Тимоти, — плавно произнёс Ра’с, глядя Тиму в глаза. Кажется, в его интонациях были какие-то чудодейственные нотки. Или во взгляде, или в том, как он погладил Тима по предплечью. В любой другой день, в любой другой момент, с любым другим человеком за подобные слова Тим, не задумываясь, дал бы собеседнику по зубам.  
— Я недостаточно гениален, чтобы публиковаться. Я далёк от фантастики, и социальная сатира меня мало занимает. Мне просто нравится составлять предложения в слова, — наконец произнёс Тим, устало вздохнув. — Давайте закроем эту тему, ладно? — попросил он, и тут же почувствовал себя так, будто совершил огромную ошибку.  
— Хм, — Ра’с открыл перед ним дверь и снисходительно кивнул: — На сегодня закроем.

***

Ра’с аль Гул усадил его рядом с собой. Правда, стоило его последователям выстроиться и начать тренировку, как он тут же забыл о своём спутнике. Взгляд пронзительно-зелёных глаз был устремлён вперёд. Старик смотрел на свою армию напряжённо и требовательно — наверное, ни одна ошибка не могла остаться незамеченной в таких условиях. Тим сообразил, что дёргать Ра’са сейчас бесполезно, и тоже уставился перед собой, глядя на тёмные фигуры, которые зашлись в опасном танце.

Смотры были интересными и скучными одновременно. Красивые, совершенно одинаковые плавные движения ниндзя сначала завораживали, а потом нагоняли тоску. Тим посмотрел на них какое-то время, а потом достал из кармана записную книжку и перечитал свои записи. Вопросов становилось всё больше, но прежде, чем разбираться с ними, ему нужно было посмотреть заметки предыдущего Призрака. Интересно, почему он отказался от этой работы? Что оттолкнуло его и вынудило оставить потенциальный бестселлер?

Вопросы множились, отпочковываясь один от другого, и Тим снова и снова возвращался к ним мысленно. Кружащиеся по залу ниндзя, вспышки и клубы дыма перестали привлекать его внимание, как только он начал прокручивать в голове рассказ Ра’са снова. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда освободится хозяин дома, чтобы сообщить ему, что он хочет приступить к работе прямо сейчас.

Наверное, это было слишком заметно. Может, Тим сам не обратил внимания, как ёрзал на месте, или снова прикусывал костяшки пальцев, пытаясь унять волнение, или постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику деревянного кресла. В общем, что-то выдало его. Правда, что именно, Тим тоже понять не мог.

Наверное, просто не стоило утыкаться в собственные записи посреди смотра.

— У вас есть ещё вопросы, Тимоти? — Ра’с коснулся его плеча. Он не выглядел встревоженным и разочарованным, скорее наоборот. Будто Тим делал именно то, чего от него ждали.  
— Не совсем. — Тим потёр мочку уха. — Прежде чем задавать вопросы дальше, я бы хотел посмотреть, что разузнал мой предшественник, — он пожал плечами и поднялся. — Прошу прощения, что я так засуетился, Ра’с. Кажется, я понял, как хочу написать вашу биографию, и ужасно хочу приступить к этому немедленно, — он сумел сдержаться и не рвануть прочь из зала в эту же минуту. К тому же голос Стефани упрямо напоминал ему, что он и так ведёт себя неподобающе своему возрасту.  
— Я рад это слышать, — старик убрал руку и теперь казался ужасно довольным. — Все материалы Джейсона уже в вашей комнате. Думаю, вы сообразите что к чему, — он пригладил бороду, щурясь, и спокойно добавил: — Не забудьте, это ваша книга, Тимоти. Расскажите историю обо мне.

Тим сделал глубокий вдох. Он не мог позволить себе снова начать спор с заказчиком. Но и издателя ослушаться не мог.

«На всякий случай, — решил он, — напишу две копии». Потом кивнул, будто кланяясь, и, шурша одеждой и громко топая, поспешил в свою комнату. Похоже, он оставался самым шумным существом во всей крепости.

***

В комнате его ждала фотография Стефани, печатная машинка, предоставленная Ра’сом, стопка чистой бумаги и коробка записей и наработок его предшественника.

Тим погладил чёрно-белую Стефани по щеке, подвинул коробку к столу и сел. Первая рукопись, аккуратно перепечатанная и сложенная в стопку, была перевязана красной лентой. Тим отодвинул машинку к другому концу стола и водрузил на освободившееся место рукопись. Развязав ленту, он сделал вдох поглубже и пролистал её, проведя пальцами по срезам страниц. Кое-где на бумаге были кофейные пятна, сигаретные ожоги или пометки разными ручками и почерками. Почерк Ра’са (Тим понял это, потому что его комментарии начинались с имени Призрака) был мелким, с множеством завитушек. Так писали в средние века, копируя книги или создавая указы и грамоты. Почерк же предшественника Тима был резким, с сильным нажимом. Он вычёркивал какие-то строчки, дописывал слова, и спорил с аль Гулом о содержимом того или иного абзаца.

Текст был излишне подробным и сухим, будто предыдущий Призрак превратил всё возможные слова в песок и создал вместо предложений бескрайнюю пустыню. Тим то и дело делал перерывы, обречённо закатывая глаза и потирая переносицу.

Пару раз его отвлекали, принося еду и турку горячего кофе, а когда стало темнеть, ему пришлось лезть в сумку за спичками, чтобы зажечь лампу. Стало прохладнее, и Тим притащил одно из одеял, чтобы завернуться в него, пока читает.

Рукопись закончилась к утру. К этому моменту Тиму уже казалось, что Джейсон намеренно написал текст таким скучным. Было в этой сухости было что-то _настолько_ фальшивое.

Он перевязал рукопись лентой и снова склонился над коробкой. Среди смятых записок и порванных кусков неудавшихся рукописей он нашёл дневник предыдущего Призрака. Кожаная обложка тоже была залита кофе, ремешок, которым тетрадка обматывалась порвался. Тим открыл его в первом попавшемся месте и заметил, что странички тихо похрустывают, когда их переворачиваешь. Джейсон Тодд (благодаря подписи на форзаце Тим теперь узнал и фамилию первого Призрака) заполнял словами каждую строчку и писал очень мелко. Части записей были записаны стенографией, и это было скорее удивительно, чем нормально.

Выглянув в окно, Тим затушил огонь в лампе, переоделся, зажал дневник подмышкой и влез под многочисленные одеяла. Устроившись среди подушек он мысленно пожелал Стефани хорошего времени дня — сколько бы в Америке не было времени — и попытался начать читать.

Уснул он достаточно быстро. Причина была не в тяжеловесности слога Джейсона Тодда — дневник его предшественника был намного интереснее любой главы биографии Ра’с аль Гула, — а в усталости. Так что Тим погрузился в сон, потеряв дневник в одеялах и утонув в перьевых перинах.

Он проснулся в полдень, потому что кто-то коснулся его плеча. Тиму снилась война, и он проснулся, отбив чужую руку и пытаясь нащупать под подушкой нож или шило.  
Ни того, ни другого там не оказалось, как не оказалось и фрица, которого он ожидал увидеть рядом. И спал он не на холодной земле, а на мягкой постели. Война закончилась, в окно светило солнце. Он больше не был солдатом, а был Призраком. Литературным негром.

— Вы кричали во сне, — Ра’с вскинул руку и покрутил запястьем, разминая его. Тим сел и, только взглянув на старика, сообразил, что ударил своего нанимателя.  
— Простите, я… — он удивлённо моргнул и принялся тереть глаза. — Иногда мне снится, что война не закончилась, — он начал выбираться из-под одеял. Выбравшись, он подцепил ногой ремень от сумки и подтащил её к себе. Потом потянулся и зевнул, краем уха услышав, как Ра’с говорит:  
— Я понимаю. И прощаю вас, хотя отмахнулись от меня вы не так уж и хорошо, — он тихо рассмеялся. — Где вы служили, Тимоти?  
— Я служил, — Тим стянул под одеялом пижамные штаны и так же натянул джинсы. — И это всё, что я могу рассказать. Это, и ещё историю про Стефани. И моего сослуживца Коннера, — он пожал плечами и продолжил переодеваться. — Просто… не хочу говорить о войне. Сами понимаете, — он поджал губы, накинул фланелевую рубашку на футболку и влез в ботинки.  
— Да. Это неблагодарное дело, — Ра’с кивнул. — Записи Джейсона вам помогли?  
— Вроде того, — Тим поморщился и покачал головой. — Я понял, что он написал их ужасно занудно и что он собирался их переписывать. Но не могу понять, почему тогда он бросил эту работу.  
— У нас были кое-какие… разногласия, — Ра’с говорил спокойно и безразлично, поначалу, но потом вдруг разочарованно вздохнул: — И он захотел уехать. Так что пришлось срочно искать ему замену.  
— Хм, — задумчиво протянул Тим. Он поднялся с места, достал из сумки кардиган грубой вязки и посмотрел на Ра’са. — Мне нужно будет обсудить правки, которые и вы, и Джейсон вносили в первую рукопись, и полностью её переработать. Думаю, для начала мне нужен будет месяц, — он закатил глаза, прикидывая сроки работы. — Потом я переработаю саму концепцию, потому что ваши нынешние мемуары ужасающе скучные. Потом я напишу первый черновик, и нам нужно будет время, чтобы обсудить его, внести все ваши правки, и так далее…  
— Вы управитесь за пол года? — Ра’с улыбнулся и кивнул на дверь.  
— Шутите? Думаю, мы успеем закончить за три месяца, — Тим закутался в свой свитер и вышел в коридор.  
— Нет, Тимоти, в таком сроке я сомневаюсь. Увы, я должен предупредить вас, что я буду ужасно тормозить ваш рабочий процесс…  
— Вы меня недооцениваете, — Тим покачал головой. — Если вы не против, я составлю вам компанию только на время, хм, ланча? — он посмотрел на часы и недовольно прикусил щёку. — Я бы хотел вернуться к работе.  
— Без проблем, — Ра’с кивнул. — Если вам нужна будет помощь…  
— Я знаю. У двери в мою комнату дежурит ниндзя, я попрошу его, когда мне что-то понадобится. Включая встречу с вами, — перебил Тим. — Спасибо.

Рас улыбнулся ещё шире, довольно и хитро, и повёл его в столовую, где уже ждал поздний завтрак. В столовой было тепло, но Тим всё равно зябко кутался в кардиган, натягивая рукава на руки, и грел пальцы о чашку. Присмотревшись, он вдруг заметил, что даже вчера ошибся, наградив Ра’са лишним морщинками в уголках глаз. Старик почти не казался дряхлым, и Тим задумался о том, как же сильно проецирует человек собственную усталость на восприятие окружающих.

— Джейсон, кстати, тоже работал в основном по ночам, — вдруг заметил Ра’с аль Гул. Сам он не ел, наблюдая за тем, как справляется со своей лепёшкой с говядиной и яйцом Тим.  
— Я обычно работаю, пока есть силы. Потом сплю. Просыпаюсь, когда организм чувствует себя отдохнувшим, встаю и начинаю работать снова, — Тим улыбнулся, свернул отрезанный кусочек лепёшки трубочкой и надкусил. Он не был уверен, что это блюдо едят именно так, и искренне надеялся, что не обижает заказчика в лучших чувствах.  
— Занятно, — Ра’с постучал пальцами по столу. — Я буду присылать к вам человека каждые… пять часов, чтобы вы не умерли от голода. Вам нужен кофе? — уточнил он.  
— Да, — Тим пригубил сладкий чай. — Ещё орехи и что-нибудь сладкое. В идеале шоколад, но я не уверен, что он у вас есть…  
— На этой неделе не могу вам его обещать, — старик театрально вздохнул. — Но что-нибудь придумаем.

Тим вскинул брови и покачал головой: заказчики редко обращались с призраками именно так. В общем-то, как правило, их и не приглашали на другой конец планеты и тем более не обеспечивали жильём и едой. А о том, чтобы под них подстраивались _так,_ и речи быть не могло.

— К концу работы Джейсон почти не выходил. И ел мало, — с сожалением добавил Ра’с и покачал головой. — Что-то его беспокоило. Я предлагал прислать к нему врача, но он отказывался. Спорил с моими правками, не хотел их обсуждать лично, заставляя моих людей бегать с рукописью туда-сюда, — он сдержанно развёл руками. — А потом отказался продолжать работу. Жаль, на самом деле. Мне он нравился.  
— Ну, — Тим доел лепёшку и запил её чаем. — Надеюсь, у него всё в порядке.  
— Как и я, — Ра’с задумчиво кивнул. Тим поднялся со своего места и кивнул старику:  
— Надеюсь, вы простите меня, но я должен работать.  
— Конечно, — аль Гул снисходительно сощурился и махнул рукой. Тим понял, что его отпустили, и поспешил к себе, мысленно укоряя себя за то, что за два дня так и не выработал в себе способность передвигаться потише.

***

На обработку рукописи и дневника ему действительно понадобилось чуть больше месяца. Тим работал осторожно, стараясь не слишком циклиться на спорных моментах. Он просто закрашивал неоднозначные абзацы разными карандашами, грыз ручки и часами мерил комнату шагами. В дневнике Джейсона в основном были путевые заметки и планы работы над рукописью, ностальгия по родному городу и подобное. Последняя запись, правда, была совсем странной. Он написал: «Ну, вообще-то вся соль в началах». Дальше страницы были вырваны, и Тим не мог понять, кому и зачем это могло понадобиться.

Впрочем, сам факт того, что предыдущий Призрак зачем-то прислал ему свой дневник тоже был настораживающим. Тим снова и снова прокручивал этот момент в голове, пытаясь понять, чего же от него хотел Джейсон. Он даже подумывал написать ему письмо и задать этот вопрос.

Ему ужасно не хватало Стефани. Его очаровательная жена всегда была «свежим взглядом» во всём, что он делал. Она находила ответы тогда, когда он оказывался в тупике, и умела создать вокруг него обстановку, в которой работалось особенно легко.

Но кроме этих бытовых моментов ему не хватало и каких-то мелочей: как пахли французские духи на её коже, и как ей шло то синее платье в клетку, как у Джуди Гарленд в «Волшебнике страны Оз», и как она смеялась над ним иногда. А ещё того чувства собственной полноценности и абсолютной _правильности_ происходящего, когда они были вместе. Тим ещё не уезжал больше, чем на две недели, и писал всегда из дома, так что месяц в такой дали от Готэма дался нелегко. Он написал Стефани несколько писем и отправил, воспользовавшись разрешением выходить к поставщикам провизии, и надеялся получить хотя бы маленькую весточку из дома.

Стефани помогла бы ему понять, что в дневнике Джейсона нет ничего важного сразу, и он сразу принялся бы разбирать исписанные салфетки, вырванные из тетрадей листы и куски пергамента, которыми была щедро устлана коробка.

Тиму пришлось собирать из обрывков все старые наработки Джейсона Тодда, один за другим, чтобы разобраться, какому порыву мысли повиновались пальцы его предшественника, набирая или выписывая слова, и почему в итоге эти варианты были отвергнуты.

***

Кропотливая возня с бумажками помогла ему лучше понять смутные рассказы Ра’са о детстве. Джейсон и в своей рукописи, и в своих записках рассказывал, где родился Ра’с аль Гул, разве что не указывая эту деревушку на карте. Тодд посвятил целую главу описанию того, как закрыто жили местные жители, и что, наверное, именно привитая с детства способность жить в закрытых обществах привела старика к тому, кем он стал в итоге.

Джейсон немало размышлял и об участии старика в войнах, приходя к выводу, что обе их Ра’с пережил в роли партизана, и что именно это так ожесточило его сердце, что он стал террористом после. Первый Призрак выдвинул гипотезу, что первыми последователями аль Гула были его собратья по лесам, но она была обрисована кругом из вопросительных знаков, и ни в одну из версий рукописи так и не вошла.  
Разобравшись с записками и рукописью предшественника, Тим сел за печатную машинку. Слаще её постукивания был только голос Стефани, но жены рядом не было, и в уюте, который он старательно воссоздавал в своей комнате, всё время чего-то не хватало.

***

Он приехал в начале февраля и сдал первую рукопись, отклонившись от собственного графика. Он закончил работу в конце марта, перевязал стопку бумаги бечёвкой, выглянул из своей комнаты и попросил дежурившего в коридоре ниндзя сообщить Ра’с аль Гулу, что Призрак просит о встрече.

С Ра’сом они виделись почти каждый день — старик будил его по утрам, и Тим так и не привык к этому даже за два месяца. Это пугало на подсознательном уровне, и голос Стефани в его голове надрывался каждый раз, но Тим старался скрыть свою тревогу. Правда, Ра’с будто знал о том, как пугает постоянное присутствие старика при его пробуждении, и хозяин дома всегда улыбался по-лисьи, пока Тим унимал дрожь в руках и одевался. Они вместе завтракали, обсуждая ход работы, а потом Тим возвращался к себе и снова садился за рукопись.

Через пятнадцать минут ниндзя-посыльный передал ему, что хозяин дома слишком занят, чтобы принять его сегодня. Ра’с, однако, попросил отдать ниндзя рукопись, чтобы тот доставил её лично в руки. Он собирался заняться ей, как только утвердит основной план по захвату дипломатической делегации из Заира, чтобы не отвлекаться потом от чтения и внесения правок.

Тим недовольно цокнул языком, но рукопись всё же вручил посыльному, оставшись наедине с фотографией Стефани, печатной машинкой и бездельем.

В Америке он работал иначе. Рукопись отправлялась в издательство, издательство перенаправляло её заказчику, заказчик вносил коррективы и отсылал обратно в офис. Между концом работы над одним черновиком и началом работы над следующим могло пройти несколько недель. Тим проводил их дома с женой: они ездили пить молочные коктейли, кататься на роликах, выбирать новую мебель и решать кое-какие дела. Со Стефани даже быт казался чем-то простым и не таким уж и скучным, и Тим был ей за это невероятно благодарен.

Но её не было рядом, и Тим не мог ни попросить у неё совета, ни предложить разделить тревоги похода к зубному. Развлечься можно было разве что кидая в стену мяч (которого у Тима не было), или перечитывая единственную книгу, которая влезла в его багаж.

Хемингуэй, конечно, был прекрасным писателем, и Тим не сомневался, что получит истинное наслаждение, если попытается разобрать его новую книгу на детали и образы, тем более, что времени для этого у него было достаточно. И в этот раз уж точно ни один умник из газеты не попытается повлиять на его анализ, предоставив ему своё авторитетное мнение в личной колонке.

Проблема была в том, что Тим не мог сосредоточиться на сухих словах любимого писателя. Он постоянно отвлекался, отводил взгляд от строк и смотрел на потрёпанный дневник Джейсона на столе, и снова и снова возвращался мыслями к вопросу «почему».  
В конце концов он захлопнул книгу и снова вцепился в исписанную тетрадь.

Люди не отдавали личные вещи посторонним просто так. В этом дневнике была какая-то тайна, или наоборот, какая-то отгадка. Джейсон хотел ему что-то сказать, просто Тим никак не мог расслышать его голос и рассмотреть резкий почерк. В дневнике он по-прежнему видел лишь путевые заметки да вырванные страницы. Тим примерил пару из тех, что собрал заново, но ни одна из них не была частью обрывков личности Джейсона Тодда.

Тим разочарованно опустил дневник обратно на стол, и откинулся на спинку стула. Он устало потёр лицо, уговаривая себя, что просто циклится на том, что на самом деле неважно, не играет никакой роли и вообще вышло, похоже, случайно. Может, Джейсон собирался прислать ему другую тетрадь, но перепутал их в последний момент. Или…

Тим не успел построить новую теорию — ножки под ним покосились и стул завалился назад. Тим упал на спину и спасся от сильных ушибов, приземлившись на смесь шкур и паласов, но не спасся от лёгкого испуга. Судорожно охнув, он уставился на неожиданно появившийся прямо перед ним потолок и только потом сообразил, что произошло.

Недовольно закряхтев, Тим перекатился на живот и поднялся. У его стула отвалилась ножка, и, видимо, в его падении виновата была именно она. Он прикинул, что сможет прикрутить её без ценного вмешательства ниндзя, устроился поудобнее и поднял с пола необработанный кусок дерева, повертев его перед собой, чтобы получше рассмотреть.  
Именно тогда Тим и обнаружил, что послания Джейсона Тодда скрывались не только в рукописи и дневнике. Комната была полна тайников.


	2. Chapter 2

В основании ножки, там, где она прикручивалась к остальному стулу, была спрятана скомканная записка. Тиму пришлось поддеть её карандашом. Достав её, он тут же прикрутил ножку на место, и, усевшись на починенный стул, развернул смятую бумагу. Он сразу узнал резкие толстые буквы.

«Дневник в 4 столбике кровати», — писал Джейсон Тодд. Тим почему-то подумал, что записку должен немедленно уничтожить. Страх был глупым, детским и суеверным, но в то же время отделаться от него Тим не мог.

Потому что Джейсон спрятал от Ра’с аль Гула какие-то свои записи и нашёл способ сообщить об этом своему преемнику.

«Зачем» и «почему» были лишь крохотной частью тех вопросов, которые вызывала эта записка. От того, как пугали возникающие вокруг него загадки, Тиму стало холодно, хотя он сидел в двух свитерах и тёплых джинсах.

Одно было очевидно: Джейсон Тодд боялся Ра’с аль Гула, и знал о нём что-то, что не должен был знать.

— Жив ли ты вообще? — Тим задумчиво сощурился, порвал записку на мелкие клочки и, подумав, спрятал их в кармане сумки, чтобы сжечь позже.

Немного постояв напротив кровати, он наконец решил, что четвёртый столбик находится в изножье с правой стороны. На каждой из ножек был деревянный набалдашник, видимо, чтобы у кровати не было лишних углов, и Тим уже догадывался, что имел в виду Джейсон Тодд.

Набалдашник откручивался. Внутри оказалась полость, но полость эта была пуста. Тим нервно моргнул, хотя и почувствовал странное облегчение. Будто кто-то давил ему на плечи, а теперь перестал.

Прикрутив набалдашник на место, он проверил остальные столбцы, но ни в одном ничего не нашёл, а некоторые так и вовсе оказались прикручены намертво. Но если там пусто, то зачем Джейсон оставил ему записку? Был ли это розыгрыш? Или тайник Джейсона нашли и опустошили раньше?

Но какие секреты могут быть у экологического террориста Ра’с аль Гула? Что он скрывает? Люди знают, что он начинал эпидемии, свергал правительство, на его совести не один и не два теракта. Ра’с захватывал корабли, взрывал здания, рушил строящиеся здания. И ничего из этого не было секретом.

Так что же тогда нашёл Джейсон?

Тим снова зябко поёжился, потёр руки, пытаясь согреться, и влез под одеяла, скинув ботинки у кровати. В горле застрял ком плохого предчувствия, и что бы Тим ни делал, его никак не удавалось отогнать.

Чем больше он прокручивал в голове этот день, тем больше его интересовала дальнейшая судьба Джейсона Тодда.

«Пожалуй, — подумал он, глядя на сереющее небо за окном, — я напишу мистеру Уэйну письмо, и приложу туда записку для Джейсона. Пусть Брюс сам его разыщет и передаст мои вопросы».

Письмо он написал за ужином. Сложил вдвое и засунул в конверт, но не стал писать адрес издательства, решив дождаться утра и перечитать его, прежде чем отдать поставщикам провизии.

***

Утром он проснулся, как всегда, зарывшись лицом в подушки. Солнце уже поднялось достаточно высоко, так что Тим, стремясь продлить свой и без того слишком тревожный сон, прятался от него в душной темноте пуховых перин.

Теперь он поднялся на руках, сел поудобнее и неуклюже потёр лицо. Тихо зевнул, потянулся, отметил, что уснул в одежде, и только тогда открыл глаза.

Рас уже сидел у него за столом. Тим вздрогнул, хотя ничего нового в этом не было.

— Доброе утро, — старик держал в руках какое-то письмо, и Тиму понадобилось несколько мгновений на то, чтобы понять, какое именно. — Вы написали мистеру Уэйну письмо?

Тим удивлённо моргнул и нехотя начал выбираться из под одеял.

— Доброе, — хрипло ответил он. — А вы его прочитали?  
— Ну, должен же я быть уверенным, что вы не выдаёте ему моих тайн, — Ра’с аль Гул расплылся в доброжелательной улыбке и вдруг подмигнул ему: — Я читал и ваши письма жене, которые вы передавали через поставщиков провизии. Вы очень трепетный, — он сложил лист с посланием Брюсу Уэйну и вложил его обратно в конверт, а потом поднял со стола записку Джейсону. — Это стенография? Боюсь, мы не можем позволить вам передать записку в таком формате, — он поднялся с места, разрывая записку. — Впрочем, я и не понимаю, зачем вам ему писать…  
— Мне интересно… почему он оставил эту работу, — Тим возился со шнурками, и только завязав их, поднялся. — Тем более, что самую сложную часть он уже сделал.

Рас посмотрел на него, подозрительно сощурившись, будто лис, который вот-вот набросится, и Тиму стало не по себе. Потом старик вдруг вздохнул, немного разочарованно и устало, бросил ошмётки от записки Джейсону в карман и взял Тима за плечо.

— Я не хотел вам этого говорить, Тимоти, — он посмотрел на него как-то сочувственно и подтолкнул к двери. — Джейсон сошёл с ума. Видимо, он не рассчитал свои силы, и одиночество и клаустрофобия выпустили его внутренних демонов.

Тим вышел в коридор, развернулся и удивлённо уставился на старика. Тот, казалось, всё ещё был переполнен сожалением, и смотрел на своего второго Призрака печально и снисходительно.

— Но… Но вы сказали, что он уехал из-за разногласий.  
— Не совсем, — Ра’с повёл его по коридору в столовую. — Просто я побоялся, что вас напугает история о его недуге, и вы не захотите остаться.

Тим запнулся, но шага не сбавил. Он нервно сощурился, размышляя. Сумасшествие объясняло и спрятанную в ножке стула записку, и оказавшийся среди присланных вещей дневник, и кучу порванных записей. Тим только сейчас задумался, что присылать ненужные заметки никто из Призраков ни за что бы не стал. Но в коробке с посылкой были даже они. Потому что это была не посылка. Это было всё, что осталось от Джейсона Тодда в этом месте.

— Вы знаете, какой ему поставили диагноз? — тихо спросил Тим. Ра’с покачал головой и ответил, хотя явно не горел желанием это делать:  
— Кажется, шизофрения. Лечат электричеством. Или какие сейчас есть прогрессивные методы? — он сжал плечо Тима чуть сильнее и мягко улыбнулся. — Ну, думаю, вам это не грозит. Вы-то нормальный.  
— Ну… хотелось бы верить, — Тим нервно облизнул губы и перешагнул порог столовой. — Вы прочитали рукопись?  
— Я начал, — Ра’с сел на своё место, как всегда во главе стола. Он не ел, как это обычно и бывало, только следил за тем, как Тим опускается на скамейку и берёт со стола столовые приборы. — Пока мне нравится, — он улыбнулся. — Нужно будет внести пару корректировок, и переписать от третьего лица, — он сцепил руки в замок и снисходительно сощурился. — Я ведь просил вас, Тимоти, написать мою биографию взглядом человека со стороны, без ностальгических плачей по Валахии, или что там вписал Джейсон.

Тиму подали суп, и он осторожно дул на него, прежде чем отправить очередную ложку в рот.

— Напишите о своих впечатлениях. Каким вы меня увидели, и какой узнали мою историю, — продолжил Ра’с. Тим обречённо вздохнул и опустил ложку обратно в тарелку, устало переведя взгляд на старика.  
— Я же говорил вам, Ра’с, я не могу этого сделать. Как минимум этого не позволит Уэйн. Прочитав рукопись, когда я привезу её, он заставит меня переписывать, чтобы это была _ваша_ _авто_ биография. Он не пустит в печать книгу с моим именем на обложке.  
— Ну, насчёт Уэйна я бы не был так уверен, — Ра’с аль Гул отвёл взгляд и задумчиво улыбнулся, кажется, рассматривая ковёр и размышляя о том, как может уговорить Уэйна указать на обложке имя Призрака.  
— И, как я уже говорил, я сам не могу позволить себе совершить такую ошибку. Я не хочу терять деньги только из-за того, что мне захотелось славы, — Тим покачал головой и замер, дожидаясь, пока Ра’с ответит. Старик медленно обернулся, глядя ему в глаза, и тихо хмыкнул:  
— Какой вы жадный, Тимоти.  
— Я не жадный. У меня есть жена, я планирую завести детей. Я должен на что-то их содержать, — Тим закатил глаза. — Когда мне было шесть лет, началась Великая депрессия. Нам, конечно, ещё повезло, и мы пострадали не так сильно, как другие. Но знаете что? Я не хочу, чтобы мои дети испытывали хоть какую-то нужду. Так что я готов поступиться гордостью, — он замолчал и на секунду стушевался, будто засомневался, стоило ли говорить это заказчику, но тут же одёрнул себя. В его попытках быть практичным не было ничего глупого, скорее наоборот: одна похвальная расчетливость.

Рас аль Гул сохранял молчание долгую минуту, внимательно рассматривая Тима, будто дожидаясь, пока тот испугается, отступит, уступит и заберёт свои слова обратно. Но Тим только смотрел на него в ответ, слегка нахмурившись и стиснув зубы.

Наконец старику надоела игра в молчанку.

— Интересно, — сказал он, — кто убедил вас в том, что вы не достойны громкого имени? Что у вас не хватит таланта стать знаменитым писателем, семья которого всегда будет в достатке, ведь отец семейства — любимец любопытного читателя? — он пожал плечами, и Тим подумал, что Ра’с пойдёт на попятную и перестанет уговаривать его переписать всю рукопись от лица Тима Дрейка. Но Призрак ошибся.  
— Думаю, я сумею найти способ убедить мистера Уэйна в вашей и его неправоте, — уверенно произнёс Ра’с, и у Тима сердце ушло в пятки. Заказчик оказался катастрофически упрямым. — Вы ешьте, Тимоти. Пока суп не остыл, — с улыбкой подсказал старик, и тихо рассмеялся.

Тиму ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться с его предложением и заняться поглощением пищи. Это было лучше, чем пытаться преуспеть в заведомо проигрышном споре.

***

Рас передал ему рукопись поздней ночью. Тим не выдержал и пошёл прогуляться по крепости, чтобы размять ноги и избавиться от гнетущего чувства, преследовавшего его с тех пор, как Ра’с открыл правду о Джейсоне Тодде. Безделье то и дело толкало его на размышления о первом Призраке, о мелочах, пробудивших в нём спящее сумасшествие, и о том, действительно ли он был безумен ещё до того, как приехал в Лигу теней.

Мысли эти не давали Тиму сосредоточиться на чтении и анализе Хемингуэя, сбивали с толку, когда он пытался отвлечься, вспоминая философские загадки или число Пи. В конце концов, они утомили его так, что он вылетел из комнаты и весь день провёл слоняясь по коридорам, пока не засел в углу в зале для тренировок, наблюдая за одинаковыми синхронными движениями воинов армии Ра’с аль Гула.

Там его и нашёл посыльный. Тим постарался не думать о том, что за каждым его шагом следят, но не удивился, когда ниндзя с рукописью в руках бесшумной тенью вырос за спиной. Они всегда знали, где он и чем занимается, но поддаваться паранойе Тиму не хотелось, даже несмотря на кричащее голосом Стефани чувство самосохранения. Он слишком хорошо запомнил историю Джейсона Тодда, чтобы искать лишний повод для развития шизофрении ещё и у себя.

Получив рукопись, он не стал пролистывать её, пока сидел на тренировке ― даже с места не сдвинулся. Он молча продолжил наблюдать за плавными движениями затянутых в чёрные одежды ниндзя, прижав к себе рукопись и нахмурившись. Его снова начала грызть какая-то тревога, будто плохое предчувствие, но уловить причину он никак не мог. Ответ крутился на языке, но никак не хотел становиться словами, и Тиму всё не удавалось его сформулировать.

Тим пошевелился, только когда ниндзя закончили тренировку. Всё это время он словно и не дышал, боясь нарушить пронзительную тишину в зале, но теперь опять стал самым громким человеком в крепости Лиги теней. Он поднялся, скрипнув деревянными половицами, шурша одеждой и шумно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, и вышел, развернувшись на пятках.

Рукопись он открыл, когда добрался до своей комнаты. Первый комментарий был на первой же странице. Ра’с аль Гул написал своим витиеватым мелким почерком:

«Мне нравится. Но я хочу, чтобы вы полностью переписали её, как мы договаривались. Пишите её от себя».

Тим устало опустился на стул, сложил руки на рукопись и уронил на них голову. От отчаяния хотелось кричать. Ра’с аль Гул мог разрушить всё, что он так долго строил. Тим с самого детства пообещал себе, что сумеет обеспечить своей семье уверенность в завтрашнем дне и стабильность. Он не был готов жертвовать подарками для Стефани или своим чудесным домом ради каприза сумасшедшего старика, но он был почти уверен, что не сможет его переупрямить.

Он снова и снова думал об этом, потому что старался смотреть на мир реалистично. Он был убеждён, что хороший Призрак не будет хорошим писателем по умолчанию.

Ра’с аль Гул так не считал. И поэтому и мысли не допускал, что, соглашаясь на его условия, Тим рискует всей своей жизнью.

— Попробую его переубедить, да? — он приподнял голову и посмотрел на улыбающуюся Стефани на фотокарточке. — Что я не так гениален, как он думает. Предложу переписать биографию в псевдоисторический роман, но не более, — он тяжело вздохнул, протянул руку и уже привычно провёл пальцем по щеке сфотографированной жены. — Как мне тебя не хватает, Стефани, — печально протянул он и замолк. Решение он принял, и теперь главное было от него не отступать.

***

Ра’с аль Гул взял его измором. Он при Тиме написал письмо Уэйну, запечатал и передал ниндзя, чтобы те отправили его в Готэм. Ещё пару дней после этого Тим следовал за ним неотступно, снова и снова повторяя, что старик его переоценивает, и что литературный талант Призрака велик не настолько, насколько это необходимо для высоких продаж. Лидер Лиги теней, казалось, не пытался его услышать, и лишь отмахивался и улыбался, снова и снова полагая, что это не он ошибается в оценках способностей молодого Призрака, а сам Тим оказался невеждой, слепым к своим собственным талантам.

В конце концов Тим придумал жалкое подобие компромисса, которое, похоже, служило больше для успокоения его самого. Но он цеплялся за него как за спасительную соломинку.

Они заключили что-то вроде пари, из тех, которые так любил в последние годы заключать Коннер (разве что без плевков на ладони). Ра’с согласился остановиться на варианте автобиографии в том случае, если рукопись от лица самого Тима окажется объективно плохой. Старик подготовил длинный документ, написанный от руки, в котором оговаривалось, по каким критериям он будет оценивать текст, и они пожали друг другу руки. Тим попросил на исполнение месяц, чтобы перебрать заметки свои и Джейсона, прежде чем он приступит к работе. Ра’с аль Гул на эти условия согласился с подозрительной лёгкостью.

Заключая это пари, Тим думал, что не может быть ничего проще, чем написать текст плохо. Особенно, когда ты этого хочешь. На что он не рассчитывал, так это на то, что он может подвести сам себя. Тим легко входил в раж и начинал работать не отрываясь от печатной машинки. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и он пустит корни, или станет с главным атрибутом каждого писателя единым целым.

Он написал о собственных впечатлениях от крепости и странного старика, и о том, как слушал его историю, а потом изучал заметки того, кто был Призраком Ра’с аль Гула раньше. Тим умолчал о судьбе Джейсона Тодда, и скрыл его имя, разумно предположив, что несчастному страдальцу не нужно лишнее внимание.

Таким был только пролог. А с первой главы и до самого конца Тим пересказывал историю террориста Ра’с аль Гула, какой он её услышал и запомнил, и какой её потом прочитал и записал. Текст получился немного сухим, но уверенным и спокойным. Когда старик как-то пробежался глазами по недопечатанным с вечера строчкам, он вдруг рассмеялся и заметил:

— Похоже на этого вашего, — он щёлкнул пальцами и вскинулся, словно щелчок помог ему что-то вспомнить. — На Хемингуэя. Сразу видно, кто ваш любимый писатель, — он выдержал паузу, пока Тим молил бога, чтобы Ра’су не нравилось такое заимствование. Ра’с моментально его разочаровал: — Мне нравится намного больше, чем ваша предыдущая рукопись. Суховато, но искренне.  
— Вы так говорите только потому что хотите остаться при своём мнении, — заметил Тим. Он уже привык каждое утро выбираться из под груды тяжёлых одеял, но всё ещё не привык каждое утро встречать Ра’с аль Гула.  
— Нет, Тимоти, я так говорю, потому что это правда. Вы пишете так же хорошо, как и он, — старик похлопал по обложке лежащей на столе книги и улыбнулся. Тим покачал головой, и запустил пальцы в свои спутанные волосы. За почти три месяца они заметно отросли, но он решил не спрашивать хозяина о наличии в террористической организации своего цирюльника, опасаясь, что тогда Ра’с его ещё и подстрижёт.  
— Вы не можете сравнивать меня с Хемингуэем, Ра’с, — простонал Тим. Он закутался в свитер и сел на краю кровати, как раз напротив старика.  
— Почему это?  
— Ну, для начала, я пишу трезвым, — выдержав паузу, сказал Тим. Хозяин дома, однако, воспринял его всерьёз:  
— Что говорит о вас скорее в положительном ключе, и…

Тим перебил его, подняв руку:

— Я пошутил, — он прикусил губу, раздумывая и попытался сформулировать, чем же он отличается от Эрнеста Хемингуэя. — Моя жизнь не была и вполовину такой потрясающей, какой была его жизнь в моём возрасте. Я пишу так же отрывисто, но моим словам не хватает насыщенности. Моя проза рубленная, в то время как его — лаконична. Кроме того, его книги охватывают жизни людей, они создают цельную картину мира и учат, раскрывают правды и характеры, и… — он запнулся, встретившись взглядом с Ра’сом, будто кто-то заставил его замолчать.  
— Но ведь и он с чего-то начинал. Расскажите о его первой книге.  
— «Вешние воды» ? — Тим насупился. — К ней сложно серьёзно относиться, он тогда только начинал, пробовал себя, мол, а вдруг удастся стать сатириком, или… Ра’с, прекратите на меня так смотреть.

Ра’с аль Гул широко улыбался и щурился, снова, по-лисьи. Он искренне радовался тому, что загнал Тима в угол, и разве что в ладоши от счастья не хлопал.

— Будем считать, что все ваши предыдущие работы, юный Эрнест, это ваши «Вешние воды». А моя биография станет вашей «Фиестой» , — Ра’с снова похлопал по книге и поднялся. Тим же так и продолжил сидеть. Он поднял голову, заглянул старику в глаза, удивляясь, что теперь тот ещё меньше похож на старика, и тихо спросил:  
— Почему вы делаете это? — он замер, дожидаясь ответа в странном оцепенении. Ра’с подошёл к нему вплотную, коснулся тонкими длинными пальцами его лица, и Тима обожгло холодом ― будто руки хозяина дома были сделаны из снега.  
— Вы мне нравитесь, юный Эрнест, и я бы хотел, чтобы вы и ваша жена жили в достатке. Конечно, ещё больше мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы, Тимоти, сидели по правую руку от меня, — его глаза потемнели. Тим хотел было вскочить и оттолкнуть его, но не смог пошевелиться. И дышать. Лёгкие скрутили чьи-то невидимые ледяные руки, и он не мог ни вдох сделать, ни выдох.  
— Но я не могу оставить вас у себя под крылом насильно, — с сожалением произнёс старик, всё ещё по-отечески поглаживая его щёку. — Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы стали моим голосом. Но голосом моим может стать только лучший, — он поднял руку, касаясь лба Тима, и едва слышно произнёс: — Я выбрал вас, юный Эрнест, потому что вы гениальны, и у вас глаза цвета горного чертополоха. Вы даёте мне надежду, что я смогу найти наследника, — он отстранился, убирая руки, пожал плечами и направился к двери. Тим, наконец-то, снова смог вдохнуть и тут же закашлялся.

В голове надрывался голос его возлюбленной жены, кричащий о том, что нужно бежать прямо сейчас. Но Тим оставался на месте. Вернее, он поднялся и послушно пошёл за Ра’сом, мысленно пытаясь найти объяснения тому, что только что произошло.

Быть может, не только Джейсон сошёл с ума, сидя в этой крепости взаперти. Быть может, и старик, прославившийся на весь мир своими терактами, на деле намного безумнее, чем кажется.

Это пробудило в нём уснувшую было тревогу, и Тиму пришлось спрятать руки в карманы, чтобы не заметно было, как они дрожат.

Впрочем, вилка всё равно предательски стучала о край тарелки каждый раз, когда Тим замирал, чтобы выслушать Ра’са или что-то ему ответить. Они обсуждали уже написанную часть рукописи, и старик продолжал стоять на своём: он убеждал Тима, что неизвестное имя на его биографии не оттолкнёт потенциальных читателей, и в конце концов Тим почти сдался. В глубине души он всё ещё был слишком напуган, чтобы снова вступить в спор с возможно безумным и точно жутковатым стариком.

— Вы должны перестать бояться и рискнуть, Тимоти, — твердил ему Ра’с. Тим только устало качал головой.  
— Ра’с, мне почти тридцать лет. Думаю, что в следующем году мы со Стефани заведём ребёнка. Если бы у меня не было жены, если бы у меня не было обязательств… — в очередной раз начал он и снова запнулся, глядя на Ра’са. — Вам совершенно плевать на мои доводы, Ра’с.  
— А вы планировали всю свою жизнь пробыть Призраком? — подумав, спросил старик.

Тим замер и нервно моргнул. Жутковатое впечатление от странной выходки хозяина дома понемногу начинало развеиваться.

— Мы действительно должны об этом говорить? — наконец ответил он.  
— Конечно, ведь ваш страх перед каким-то мифическим «крахом карьеры» не даёт мне получить ту рукопись, которую я хочу, — старик развёл руками. — Кроме того, я почти уверен, что мистер Уэйн относится к вам достаточно хорошо, чтобы помочь вернуться к работе Призрака, если продажи моей биографии будут слишком малы, — он улыбнулся.  
— Если, конечно, он меня не уволит, — скептически ответил Тим и замолчал. Кажется, он всё ещё иррационально побаивался этого старика, потому что руки у него продолжали мелко дрожать, сколько бы раз он не повторил себе, что ему уже сильно за пять лет, чтобы верить в какие-то глупости и бояться странных стариков.  
— Ладно, — сдался Тим. — Я напишу рукопись так, как хотите вы. Но я почти не сомневаюсь, что на моё имя на обложке никто не клюнет.  
— Вот и увидим, — Ра’с довольно сощурился и кивнул. Он сцепил руки в замок, положив их на стол, улыбнулся и больше за весь завтрак не проронил ни слова.

***

Работа пошла гладко. Тим смирился со своим положением и решил, что проще написать биографию так, как просит Ра’с, а вернувшись, начать искать работу на бирже или сочинять тексты для кричащей рекламы, направленной на домохозяек. Перспектива не радовала, но он был уверен, что Стефани поддержит его, и они найдут выход. В крайнем случае, он всегда может стать коммивояжёром и продавать ноги на пружинках.

Писать стало легче. Он перестал сдерживаться, постоянно оглядываясь на Ра’са, и размышляя, как описал бы те или иные события старик. В этом была главная сложность работы Призраком — каждый из них должен был уметь влезать в чужую шкуру и рассказывать истории чужими словами. Призраки копировали стиль речи, подстраивались под заказчиков, создавая тексты, впитавшие то, чем были их ненастоящие авторы. Тим приехал, чтобы стать Призраком Ра’с аль Гула, чтобы написать его историю его словами, плавными и завораживающими, со всем странными оборотами речи и диковинной смесью современного английского и английского, теряющего актуальность. Тим даже размышлял о том, как отразить его восточный акцент, но всё это было зря. Теперь он мог использовать все свои наработки только в цитатах и предоставить свободу полёта и мысли самому себе. Будь Ра’с аль Гул Джеем Гэтсби, то Тим был бы Ником Кэрроуем, описавшим его жизнь и ставшим единственным человеком, который смог понять его и принять.

Впрочем, согласившись написать биографию Ра’с аль Гула в таком виде, Тим не мог пробиться дальше крепкого защитного панциря. Старик всё ещё оставался загадкой, которую Тим и не стремился разгадывать. Он был жутким и безумным, постоянно разным, и это ужасно путало. В какой-то мере Тиму казалось, что именно такое непостоянство стало тем рычагом, который запустил машину безумия Джейсона Тодда. Сложно сохранять спокойствие, когда хозяин дома старится со скоростью ветра и так же быстро молодеет.

На первую новую рукопись Тим потратил около полутора месяцев. К ней Ра’с подошёл намного строже, и вернул её исчёрканную, исписанную комментариями и сносками. Ещё месяц ушёл на переработку текста, прежде чем Призрак снова начал писать. Тиму пришлось снова сесть за машинку и стучать по клавишам дни напролёт. Иногда он замирал, устало разминал спину и долго смотрел на фотографию Стефани. Он истосковался по ней и не мог дождаться того момента, когда Ра’с разрешит ему уехать домой.

***

Дни были похожи один на другой, пока Тим не уронил карандаш.

Щель между полом и кроватью была достаточно маленькой. Тим взял в руки линейку и попытался выкатить карандаш обратно, но вместо этого он достал мятый конверт.

Тим удивлённо замер, тихо чихнул, вдохнув поднявшуюся пыль, и покрутил конверт в руках. На нём не было никаких пометок, но конверт был плотный и тяжёлый.

Переполненный, пожалуй, было бы подходящим словом.

Тим не знал, открывать его или положить на место. Он всё-таки жил в комнате безумца, который прятал записки в ножках стула и сейчас бился головой о мягкие стенки своей палаты. Может, в этом конверте отгадка причин его безумия? Или просто бессмысленный бред сумасшедшего?

Нервно покусав губы, Тим пересел на кровать, потёр лоб и со вздохом вскрыл конверт. Там были вырезки, какие-то фотографии и записка стенографией. Джейсон как будто торопился и просто написал список:

_1\. Ответ в началах_ глав;  
2\. Это то, что я накопал, пока был в отпуске;  
3\. Если ты нашёл это, значит, меня съели. 

Тим был близок к тому, чтобы поверить Джейсону. Ему на колени высыпался целый ворох газетных вырезок и фотографий, но последняя фраза всё изменила.

— Псих. Просто он псих, — повторял себе Тим. Он сложил фотографии обратно в конверт, и почему-то положил его на место, под кровать. Все три фразы отпечатались в его памяти, хотя он и старался изо всех сил забыть о них.

«Джейсон Тодд — сумасшедший, — повторял он себе. — Он сумасшедший, и это всё объясняет».

Какое-то время это помогало. Тим настолько погрузился в работу, что почти забыл про конверт под кроватью, снова и снова переписывая текст. Какие-то куски он выбрасывал, какие-то нёс к Ра’су, поднимаясь к нему в кабинет, и отдавал лично в руки. Иногда старик просил его остаться, и тогда Тиму наливали горячего кофе и приносили шерстяную накидку, чтобы он не замёрз. Ра’с при этом продолжал ходить по комнате босиком, задумчиво читая и перечитывая новые и старые куски текста. Потом они обсуждали их, Тим записывал комментарии старика и возвращался к себе.

На день рождения он получил от Стефани вскрытый конверт с фотокарточкой. На обратной стороне было короткое послание: девушка не исписала открытку мелким почерком, а лишь сообщила ему, что дома всё хорошо, и что она с нетерпением ждёт дня, когда он вернётся. «Моя любовь к тебе только крепнет, но мне ужасно тебя не хватает», писала она крупными круглыми буквами. В конце она добавила короткое «Стефани» и нарисовала небольшое сердечко. Тим прижал фотографию к груди, надеясь, что совсем скоро они снова встретятся, и замер так на короткое мгновение.

Эта фотокарточка заняла почётное место рядом с предыдущей, Тим полюбовался на жену ещё пару мгновений, и только тогда снова приступил к работе.

Ему пора было возвращаться домой, а для этого ему нужно было закончить рукопись поскорее.

Вторая полная рукопись была закончена к середине августа. Тим лично отнёс её Ра’су, и попросил немного выждать после того, как старик закончит читать — где-то около недели, чтобы впечатление улеглось. Аль Гул согласился, задумчиво улыбнувшись, и вернулся к своим делам, а Тим начал шататься по крепости.

Впервые за всё это время у него появилась возможность заглянуть к Ра’су в библиотеку. Порой он засиживался там, перебирая книги, изданные ещё до войны, спасённые от цензуры, вывезенные из других стран. Тим подержал в руках довоенное издание Герберта Уэллса на немецком языке, испытывая неуместное и странное благоговение. Он пролистал «Ареопагитику» Мильтона, осторожно переворачивая полуистлевшие страницы книги, изданной в конце девятнадцатого века. Он поводил пальцем по строчкам записок Екатерины Второй, с сожалением отметив, что русский язык остался им не охвачен. Коллекция литературы у Ра’с аль Гула была впечатляющей, но удивительно аляповатой. Он будто сохранял без разбору то, что было редким. Да и не совсем понятно было, откуда всё это взялось в его собрании.

В библиотеке Тим забивался в угол между перилами и книжным шкафом, подбирал ноги и зачитывался Ремарком и Оруэллом, цепляясь за них, как за осколок того мира, в котором он родился, вырос и по которому так отчаянно скучал. В библиотеке Ра’са нашёлся и Хемингуэй, что вызвало у Тима разве что саркастичный смешок. Он так и не понял, что скрывается за маской сердобольного улыбчивого хозяина с волосами, тронутыми сединой, но и не был уверен, что действительно хочет понять.

День шёл за днём. Тим снова пил солёный чай вместо горячего кофе, дышал пылью в библиотеке, прижимал фотографию Стефани к сердцу и засыпал, придавленный к перинам весом множества одеял. Он будто застыл в этом времени, и неделя, которую он дал Ра’су на размышление, вдруг растянулась, превращаясь в вечность. Вечность была скучной и медленной, и это было тяжелее всего. В крепости Ра’с аль Гула ничего не менялось, так что порой ему и вовсе казалось, что у него горячечный бред и он проживает один и тот же день снова и снова.

У его дверей наконец-то больше не дежурил ниндзя, и Тим почти перестал параноить и бояться, что за ним следят.

На шестой день Тим написал Стефани длинное письмо о том, как он тоскует по ней, и как ему не хватает её улыбки. Он вырвал несколько страниц из своего дневника, немного подержал письмо над чашкой с горячим кофе, чтобы оно впитало терпкий аромат, и вложил в конверт. Вечером должны были привезти провизию, и он собирался отдать письмо человеку, которого он про себя называл «добытчиком». Ему было безразлично, что письмо прочтёт Ра’с аль Гул ― даже немного надеялся, что старик вскроет конверт и узнает, как истосковался по жене его Призрак и, может быть, устыдится. Тим ужасно хотел домой, и надеялся хотя бы получить отпуск. Его поездка не должна была затянуться больше чем на пару месяцев, но он пробыл на чужой земле долгие полгода, и сейчас не находил себе места.

Когда привезли еду, он уже стоял у ворот. Облачённый в одну из своих курток, замотанный в шарф и вязанную шапку, он топтался на месте и дышал на руки, пытаясь согреться. Вообще-то во всём мире был август, и большая часть планеты понемногу начинала прощаться с летом, но крепость Ра’с аль Гула находилась высоко в горах. Температура здесь и в теплое время не поднималась выше пятидесяти четырёх по Фаренгейту.

Тим дождался, пока ниндзя начнут разбирать ящики с едой и лекарствами, а потом зашагал к ответственному за доставку провизии человеку, пока тот трепал по холке ездовых собак и кормил их запечёнными кусочками печени.

— Простите, — немного виновато выдохнул Тим и покрутил конверт в руках. — Вы не могли бы бросить это письмо в почтовый ящик, когда будете ехать за продуктами в следующий раз? — он шмыгнул носом и уставился на «добытчика». Тот отличался от других ниндзя только тем, что был одет как человек из «внешнего» мира. Видимо, так он избавлялся от лишнего внимания. Он был единственным, кроме Ра’са, чьё лицо Тим видел хотя бы раз за эти месяцы работы в заточении, и даже чувствовал к нему кое-какую привязанность.  
— Ладно, — мужчина кивнул, спрятал письмо в карман куртки и отвернулся. Тим снова шмыгнул носом и уже собирался уйти, но краем уха расслышал, как «добытчик» провизии перекидывается фразами с кем-то из других ниндзя, грузчиком. Он тоже кормил собак, говоря на непали и думая, что Тим не поймёт ни слова.

Тим и правда почти не говорил на непали. И понимал не очень хорошо. Язык он пытался подучить, прежде чем отправиться писать биографию Ра’с аль Гула, но в Америке найти учителя или хотя бы хороший учебник ему не удалось. Зато Тим сильно подтянул его, слушая едва различимые шепоты армии главного экологического террориста мира, диалоги «добытчиков» с «грузчиками», а иногда и самого Ра’са, беседующего со своими подчинёнными.

Тим кое-как, но понимал, о чём говорят, ниндзя. Вернее, о ком.

Они говорили о нём.

— Кому это он письма всё время шлёт? — спросил «грузчик». Тим расслышал не все слова, но мозг находчиво подставил что-то подходящее по контексту.  
— Жене, — пояснил «добытчик». — Он не знает, что не вернётся к ней, — он сказал что-то ещё, но Тим не понял ни слова.  
— Домой он уже не вернётся?  
— Думаю, нет, — «добытчик» обернулся, взглянув на Тима, и он тут же отвёл взгляд, расправил плечи и сделал глубокий вдох, надеясь, что со стороны он выглядит как человек, наслаждающийся чистым горным воздухом. На самом деле ему было холодно. И может, причина была не в том, что сегодня в горах было отнюдь не тепло.  
— Тоже исчезнет бесследно? — «грузчик» почесал одну из собак за ухом и тихо поцокал языком. Тим первый раз видел, чтобы ниндзя проявляли столько обычных человеческих качеств. За полгода в крепости он почти поверил, что они скопированные много раз тени, потерявшие свою человечность и превратившиеся в идеальных убийц.  
— Ну, да. Хозяин убьёт его. Как первого, — «добытчик» покачал головой. — Предыдущего жалко. Неплохой был парень. Добрый такой, понятливый.

Тим не дослушал. Он продолжил делать вид, что он ничего не понимает, раскинул руки, будто потягиваясь, жизнерадостно улыбнулся и ушёл, развернувшись на пятках. Сердце у него в груди билось как сумасшедшее. Разговор этих ниндзя, казалось, всё менял. Тим тут же вспомнил записку Джейсона. «Если ты нашёл это, значит меня съели». Тогда они показались ему лишним подтверждением безумия первого Призрака.

А что, если он не был шизофреником? Что, если он правда исчез, испарился, по воле самого могущественного и опасного человека в мире? Что, если Джейсон докопался до того, о чём знать был не должен, и погиб из-за этого?

Тим усомнился бы в собственной адекватности, если бы не был уверен: знай ниндзя о том, что он их понимает, они не говорили бы о Джейсоне вообще. Ложная уверенность в невежественности второго Призрака сделала ниндзя достаточно наивными, чтобы опрометчиво выдать эту страшную тайну.

Ужас услышанного проник в каждую его клеточку, и теперь Тим не мог ни успокоиться, не согреться. Он метнулся к себе в комнату, скинул куртку и влез под одеяло, ища под ними тепло и ощущение безопасности, но чем больше он прятался в своём тёмном гнезде, тем страшнее ему становилось.

Он не знал, что ему делать. Ему не хватало Стефани и её веры в него. Ему не хватало понимания, за какую ниточку дёрнуть, чтобы сбежать в одночасье.

***

Из своего убежища Тим выбрался только когда стемнело. Он решил выйти из комнаты, сходить в уборную и умыться холодной водой. Это должно было вернуть ему трезвый рассудок и способность здраво мыслить. Может, это отогнало бы от него и назойливые мысли о словах ниндзя. Может, тогда он смог бы придумать, как отсюда выбраться.  
Холодная вода и правда его отрезвила. Он решил, что должен немного подождать. Посмотреть на действия Ра’са, а потом попроситься домой, хотя бы на пару дней. Ведь Джейсон ездил в отпуск — в этом Тим был уверен, об этом он писал в своей записке в том конверте, который Тим теперь не то что не хотел — боялся открывать.

Он вытер лицо, взглянул на себя в зеркало и устало вздохнул. Провёл рукой по волосам, немного приглаживая их, выпрямился и пошёл обратно.

Несмотря на принятое решение, Тим, однако, никак не мог перестать думать о Джейсоне Тодде. О том, действительно ли тот умер, и как. Довели ли его до самоубийства, отравили, подлив яд в кофе, или воткнули нож между рёбер? Ведь ниндзя Ра’с аль Гула были идеальными убийцами. Что им стоило расправиться с каким-то писателем? С таким же, как сам Тим.

От этой мысли Тим вздрогнул и остановился. Обернулся в поисках нужной двери, и едва не запаниковал. Задумавшись, он свернул не туда… или пропустил поворот? Теперь он стоял посреди коридора в этой огромной крепости из камня и дерева, тихой, молчащей обители страха, и не знал, куда свернуть.

Он решил идти вперёд, пока не найдёт какую-нибудь из знакомых комнат, чтобы от неё двигаться дальше, и старался никуда не сворачивать. Он шёл и шёл, в какой-то момент с удивлением заметив, что он перенял от ниндзя привычку ходить тихо. Раньше он постоянно шумел, шуршал одеждой, сопел и топал, а сейчас, видимо от страха, ступал мягко, будто крадущийся кот.

Тим добрался до комнаты для тренировок и заметил, что в ней горит свет. Свечи и факелы здесь гасили, как только тренировка заканчивалась, и час был достаточно поздним, чтобы у большей части ниндзя был отбой. Но в зале для тренировок кто-то находился, и Тима сковал несвойственный ему суеверный страх. Он с трудом заставил себя заглянуть в щель между дверями и рассмотрел несколько фигур. Ра’с стоял в центре зала, облачённый в зелёно-золотую мантию. Он снова казался Тиму ужасно древним стариком, которому было больно даже просто двигаться. Он ходил туда сюда — три шага в одну сторону, разворот, три шага в другую. Напротив него выстроились полукругом штук пять ниндзя, а между ними и их хозяином сидели на коленях двое.

Тим сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть в жёлтых бликах людей, и узнал «грузчика» и «добытчика» , которых сегодня подслушал.

— Вы должны были знать, что он слишком умён, чтобы не начать понимать непали, — отчитывал их Ра’с на том же непали. Почему-то Тим понимал его лучше, чем пару часов назад. — Теперь он знает, что Тодда убили, теперь он перестанет мне доверять.  
— Хозяин, я уверен, что он ничего не понял, — встрял «грузчик». Ра’с ударил его по лицу наотмашь и повысил голос:  
— Он всё понял! Я знаю, я чувствую его мысли. Он боится, и он знает правду. Он слишком умный, почему вам так сложно это понять, черви?

Ра’с схватил грузчика за куртку одной рукой и поднял в воздух так легко, словно тот ничего не весил, а сам он не был развалиной.

— Вы всё испортили. Теперь мне придётся убеждать его, что это ему только приснилось. Вы не представляете, сколько из-за этого будет хлопот, — прошипел он. — Не хватало мне, чтобы я из-за вас лишился такого шанса обладать наследником с глазами цвета чертополоха, — с каждым словом его голос всё больше был похож на звериный, и договорив, он вдруг резко выпрямился, будто натянулась струна, и открыл рот.

Тим никогда в жизни не поверил бы, расскажи ему кто-то что-то подобное. Но он видел своими глазами, как тело «грузчика» свело в жуткой судороге, как он выгнулся и закричал, и как он вдруг начал стареть на глазах. А Ра’с — молодеть.

В зале поднялся ветер, огонь факелов задрожал, будто собрался погаснуть, и начал коптить. Ра’с аль Гул сделал ещё несколько глубоких вдохов, пока «грузчик» не высох у него в руках, и не рассыпался пылью.

«Добытчик» попытался было отползти в сторону или закричать, но упёрся в ноги окруживших их ниндзя. Бежать ему было некуда.

— Ты всегда был слишком человечным для Лиги теней, — покачал головой Ра’с. Он отряхнул руки от пыли, которой стал один из его слуг, и поманил пальцем «добытчика».

Тим нервно сглотнул, он понимал, что должен бежать, бежать немедленно — голос Стефани в его голове тоже судорожно повторял одно и то же слово «Беги!» — но он не мог сдвинуться с места. Он замер, скованный ужасом, и не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Он смотрел как заворожённый на то, как Ра’с знаком приказывает ниндзя поднять «добытчика» на ноги, а потом выпивает его, как выпил до этого «грузчика». За несколько вдохов, пока от взрослого здорового мужчины, который был перед ним, не осталась одна лишь пыль.

Тим сумел заставить себя сорваться с места только когда Ра’с снова начал отряхивать руки. Он нервно сглотнул, попятился и побежал по коридорам, по пути, который заучил за полгода наизусть, к себе в комнату. Тим влетел в неё и закрыл дверь, подпёр её спиной и замер, тяжело дыша и боясь, что его вот-вот настигнет хозяин дома, и убьёт его так же, как двух своих верных слуг. Как Джейсона Тодда. Как чёрт знает кого ещё до них.

Тим попытался заставить себя успокоиться, а потом, буквально за одно мгновение, просто взглянув в окно, он решил бежать.

Он передвинул стол так, чтобы заблокировать дверь, затолкал в сумку фотографии Стефани, рукопись Джейсона и книгу Хемингуэя. Немного подумав, он вытащил из-под кровати и пухлый конверт со всем, что нашёл на Ра’са первый Призрак. Тим натянул штаны потеплее, несколько свитеров и куртку, достал из сумки перочинный нож и стал судорожно кромсать простыни, из которых он собирался сделать верёвку.

Он не совсем понимал, что именно делает. Он просто хотел сбежать отсюда, как можно скорее, как можно дальше от живущей в этой крепости нечисти. Тим всегда слыл человеком рациональным и современным, он шагал с прогрессом в ногу и не поддавался религиозному безумию. Но то, что он увидел только что, ставило под сомнения все его убеждения.

Правда, думать об этом у него не было времени.

Импровизированную верёвку он привязал к ножке кровати, надеясь, что она не отломается и не подведёт его в самый неподходящий момент. Впрочем, он был готов разбиться, лишь бы не попадать в руки Ра’с аль Гула, который оказался не столько террористом, сколько самым настоящим демоном. Или вампиром. Наверняка Джейсон Тодд знал, как это называется.

Жалко, он не остался в живых, чтобы подсказать.

Тим выглянул из окна и едва справился с головокружением и тошнотой. Впереди был горный склон, по которому ему предстояло спуститься без страховки и специального снаряжения. И всё же это было лучше, чем превратиться в пыль.

Он бросил вниз сумку, обмотав её верёвкой, а дальше выскользнул из окна сам, спускаясь торопливо и неаккуратно, но до тех пор, пока верёвка из тряпок не кончилась. После этого начался его болезненный и долгий спуск вниз, с сумкой за плечами и паникой в сердце.

***

Тим толком не мог вспомнить, сколько шёл. Его мучили жажда, голод и усталость, но он не останавливался и не спал. Он постоянно боялся, что его вот-вот поймает Ра’с аль Гул, что его ждёт судьба Джейсона Тодда, что он тоже останется просто кучкой пыли на полу, и Стефани так и не узнает, что с ним случилось.

Стефани. Необходимость вернуться к жене придавала ему сил больше, чем страх перед хозяином горной крепости.

Тим чудом не переломал ноги, спускаясь с гор, а оказавшись внизу, стянул с себя куртку и даже не дал себе хоть немного передохнуть. Он упрямо шёл вперёд, не зная, куда именно идёт. Ему нужно было в город, потому что он опасался идти в деревни. Люди могли бояться Ра’с аль Гула так же сильно, как его боялся Тим, и тогда они предпочли бы выдать его старику, а не покрывать сбежавшую добычу.

Почти отчаявшись, Тим вдруг набрёл на буддийский монастырь. Комплекс крохотных аккуратных зданий, как ему показалось, светился в лучах заходящего солнца, и Тим попытался прибавить шаг. Он слишком устал, чтобы идти быстрее, и с каждым метром он брёл всё медленнее и медленнее. Его заносило и шатало от переутомления, и когда он, наконец, дошёл до ступенек, он упал, выронив сумку, вдохнул полные лёгкие дорожной пыли и закашлялся. Потом он услышал чьи-то голоса, почувствовал, как чьи-то руки поднимают его, и попытался осмотреться.

— Сумка, — попытался выговорить он, но только шевелил сухими обветренными губами.  
Тёмно-красные накидки монахов грели одним своим цветом. Он не понимал ни слова из того, что они говорили, но догадался, что ему хотят помочь. Его повели к главному зданию, и это было последним, что он помнил. Сделав первый шаг по ступенькам, он потерял сознание.

***

Он проспал несколько суток, и очнулся только на третий день сентября. К тому моменту монахи уже собирались молиться о спасении его жизни, и восприняли его пробуждение как хорошую новость — насколько хорошей она могла быть для уравновешенных буддистов.

Ему запретили лишний раз подниматься со своей лежанки. Её сложили из нескольких других, и Тим подумал, что, наверное, несколько монахов спят на полу, чтобы сумасшедшему американцу было помягче. Ему стало стыдно, и он попытался извиниться за это, но его рвения, кажется, не оценили.

Монахи говорили с ним по-тибетски. Тим их не понимал, и мог отвечать им только на английском, но быстро научился выражать свои мысли и просто жестами. Он постоянно пытался уговорить отвезти его в город, но монахи упорно уговаривали его остаться, пока он не наберётся сил.

Тиму с трудом удавалось сохранять спокойствие. Он постоянно напоминал себе о том, что он находится на святой земле, и что пока он здесь, Ра’с аль Гул не сможет найти его, или навредить ему. Но Тим продолжал переживать за Стефани — он боялся, что сумасшедший старик найдёт её, и потому ещё сильнее рвался домой. Он должен был защитить её. Конечно, Стефани, самостоятельная и сильная, могла постоять за себя, но Ра’с не был ни фрицем, ни грабителем в маске. Он был чем-то иным. Чем-то неизвестным.

Тим должен был вернуться.

На третий день в монастыре Тиму разрешили подняться, чтобы он мог размять мышцы. Он прогуливался по садику, опираясь на предоставленную ему палку, потому что был ещё слишком слаб. Он постоянно останавливался, чтобы немного отдохнуть, перевести дух и просто немного расслабиться. Иногда его охватывали приступы паники, ему казалось, что его вот-вот предадут. Тогда он замирал и ждал, пока страх не уйдёт.

В один из таких моментов он заметил своё отражение в воде небольшого пруда, и едва не задохнулся. Он запнулся, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, удивлённо глядя на бледного седого человека и боясь признавать в нём себя.

Он выглядел постаревшим. Сломленным. Потерянным и потерявшим всё.

Кто-то из монахов услышал его возню, когда Тим начал заваливаться на бок и вцепился в ближайшее дерево, схватил его за руку и заставил успокоиться. Он помог Тиму восстановить дыхание, и только тогда отпустил.

— Ты спасся. Не для того, чтобы умереть, испугавшись себя, — произнёс он на ломаном непали, улыбаясь. Тим был готов поклясться, что в этих словах нет никакой буддийской мудрости, но почему-то они ему помогли.

За всё время, что он провёл у монахов, Тим прикоснулся к сумке лишь однажды. Чтобы достать фотографию Стефани. Он положил её рядом со своей кроватью, чтобы улыбка возлюбленной напоминала, что он должен спешить, и тихо шептал ей обещания вернуться — каждый вечер. Он стремился к ней всем сердцем, но был слишком слаб, чтобы оказаться дома в ближайшее время. Он только надеялся, что и Ра’с аль Гул не сразу решит нанести визит его жене, и что она — пока — в безопасности.

***

Монахи отвезли его в город через две недели. Они постарались, чтобы он набрал вес и смог ходить без палки. Тим всё ещё испытывал приступы страха, суеверного ужаса перед темнотой, и иногда пугался теней. Но ждать больше было нельзя, и он уговорил монахов отпустить его.

В городе он нашёл ломбард и сдал туда золотые часы, чтобы выручить деньги на билет до какого-нибудь из аэропортов Америки и на такси, до местного аэропорта. Сердце снова колотилось как сумасшедшее, но в этот раз не только от страха. Ещё и от радости предстоящей встречи.

В аэропорту он не выдержал и потратил последние деньги на таксофон. Совладав с десятком разнообразных кодов, он набрал заветный номер и стал слушать гудки. Считал их с замиранием сердца, стараясь не думать о том, что трубку могут не снять.

Он успел насчитать пять гудков, прежде чем они прервались и после тихого щелчка в трубке раздался сонный голос Стефани:

— Алло?  
— Стефани, — выдохнул в ответ Тим. — Господи, это ты, — он зажмурился и прижался лбом к стеклянной перегородке. — Как я рад слышать твой голос.  
— Тим? — Стефани вскрикнула. Тим слышал по её голосу, что она улыбается. Он представлял себе её улыбку, и что совсем скоро сможет её увидеть вновь, и от этого прекрасного чувства становилось почти больно.  
— Тим, ты откуда звонишь? Ты приезжаешь наконец? — затараторила Стефани.  
— Из аэропорта. Слушай, я ужасно, невероятно тебя люблю, но мне нужно попросить тебя кое о чём, — он хотел продолжать слушать её голос, хотел рассказать ей, насколько сильно он её любит, насколько сильно скучает, но времени было всё меньше.  
— О чём же? — Стефани никогда не задавала глупых вопросов, никогда не требовала объяснений, если он говорил, что ему некогда что-то объяснять. Она вообще была человеком дела, и всегда просила переходить к этой части поскорее.  
— Позвони, пожалуйста, Коннеру? — Тим покусал губы и сделал глубокий вдох. — Прямо сейчас. Пусть встретит меня завтра вечером в аэропорту Готэма, хорошо? — он вцепился в собственные волосы на затылке, считая секунды тишины на том конце провода, и удивлённо охнул, когда Стефани рассмеялась.  
— Хорошо, я так и сделаю, — наконец сказала она. — Разбужу его, и попрошу тебя встретить. А что случилось, чудо-мальчик?

Тим стиснул зубы и едва не заплакал. Она звала его чудо-мальчиком каждый раз, когда на неё накатывал прилив нежности. Когда она целовала и обнимала его, когда варила ему ягодный отвар, если он болел, когда ей хотелось просто напомнить ему, как он важен для неё. Даже когда ему перевалило за двадцать пять, она не перестала.

— Я так люблю тебя, — шептал он в трубку вместо ответа. Он не мог рассказать ей всю правду по телефону. Не мог признаться, какой опасности её подверг. И тем более не мог рассказать, какой ужас пережил. Ему нужно было добраться домой во что бы то ни стало, целым и невредимым. И только перешагнув порог собственного дома, он сможет дать себе волю.  
— Я скучаю по тебе невыносимо, — повторил он.  
— Я тоже, сладенький, — вторила ему Стефани. Но в голосе её Тим уловил тревогу, и это напугало его самого. — С тобой всё в порядке?

Он помолчал. Он не мог ей соврать. Но и не ответить не мог.

— Нет, — наконец выдохнул он. — Но я справлюсь. Я доберусь до дома и всё расскажу.  
— Хорошо, — тихо отозвалась Стефани. — Я ловлю тебя на слове. Возвращайся, пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен.  
— Хорошо, — едва слышно выдохнул в трубку Тим. — Хорошо.

Ему ужасно не хотелось прерывать звонок, и вместо него это сделал автомат. Оплаченное время закончилось, и ему пришлось выйти из кабинки, прихватив сумку.

Растерянно побродив по холлу, он свернул в уборную, где умылся холодной водой и долго с удивлением рассматривал своё измученное отражение. Седые волосы. Он стал стариком за одну ночь. Но не уйди он тогда тогда, от него и вовсе осталась бы только пыль.

Он закрыл глаза и мысленно досчитал до пяти, а открыв их, обнаружил в уборной ещё одного человека.

— Странная страна, да? — обратился к нему мужчина. Тим вздрогнул и обернулся, пристально глядя на нежеланного собеседника. Ему вдруг показалось, что он уже видел эти глаза, что он видел этого человека, когда лицо его было закрыто маской. И чем больше Тим смотрел на него, тем больше убеждался, что перед ним не обычный американский турист, а один из шпионов Ра’с аль Гула.

Он нашёл его. Нашёл его, и заставит вернуться, если Тим не сумеет скрыться.

— Эй, парень, — удивлённо уставился на него мужчина. — Ты в порядке? Ты какой-то бледный…

Тим снова схватил свою сумку и вылетел из уборной, стремясь затеряться в толпе.  
И только после он понял, какую ошибку совершил. Кто угодно мог оказаться шпионом старика. Кто угодно мог работать на самого страшного террориста мира. И они приехали сюда не для того, чтобы взрывать людей или начать эпидемию.

Они пришли за ним. За Тимоти Джексоном Дрейком. Чтобы вернуть его в святая святых Лиги теней и скормить своему лидеру.

Одна мысль об этом вызвала у него очередную паническую атаку, так что Тим сел на пол прямо посреди аэропорта, закрыв голову руками, и поднялся только когда кто-то попытался схватить его за руку. Охрана что-то кричала ему, но Тим их не слушал. Он снова скрылся среди людей, задыхаясь от ужаса и надеясь, что он успеет сесть в самолёт до того, как его поймают.

***

Так и вышло. Уже сев в самолёт, Тим разрывался мысленно между предположением, что кто-то из экипажа или пассажиров может состоять в Лиге теней и выбрать этот рейс из-за него, и пониманием, что просто сходит с ума от паранойи.

Он был слишком напуган, чтобы мыслить рационально. Ему нужно была помощь, и он надеялся, что получит её, как только окажется дома.

Он окажется рядом с женой и лучшим другом. Позвонит Уэйну. Найдёт родственников Джейсона Тодда. И начнёт искать способ обезопасить своих близких. И только тогда, может быть, он сможет позволить себе немного успокоиться. Перестать просыпаться в холодном поту и прятаться от мира, живя с уверенностью, что любой незнакомец может оказаться предателем.

Пока же у него постоянно дрожали руки и периодически хотелось кричать. Он сдерживался. Только улыбался устало, когда стюардесса спрашивала его, всё ли хорошо, и постоянно пил воду.

Америка и Готэм были всё ближе. Стефани и Коннер были всё ближе. Осознание этого успокаивало и пугало одновременно. И всё же ему становилось легче. Он удалялся от жуткой крепости, а чем дальше от неё, тем дальше от безумного старика, выпивающего жизнь из провинившихся подчинённых.


	3. Chapter 3

Перелёт был долгим и мучительным. Тревожным. Тим нервничал, ему то и дело казалось, что вода или еда отравлены, и он боялся, что так и не долетит до дома. Паранойя нарастала, и с каждым часом ему становилось всё хуже и хуже. Он нервничал, сжимал пальцами подлокотники сиденья и постоянно смотрел в окно.

Он ждал, когда из-за облаков покажется Готэм, стремительно растущий ввысь, тянущийся к небу и звёздам.

Готэм был домом. Дом приносил облегчение. Тим ждал этого слишком долго.

***

Коннер Кент ждал его у самого выхода из таможенной зоны. Он надел ярко-красную рубашку к джинсам и ковбойской шляпе, и Тим заметил его ещё до того, как миновал стеклянные двери.

Эта красная рубашка напомнила ему, что он дома, а значит, в безопасности. Сейчас он встретится со старым другом, с лучшим другом, с боевым товарищем, человеком, который прошёл с ним плечом к плечу войну. И вместе они обязательно справятся.

Коннер раскачивался взад-вперёд, перекатываясь с носка на каблук и обратно, и тянул шею вверх, пытаясь высмотреть в толпе прибывших Тима. Тим поправил сумку на плече и попытался поймать его взгляд, но Коннер не узнал его издалека. Поначалу Тим удивился, но вспомнил, что больше не похож на себя. Он нерешительно поднял руку и помахал, но Коннер не заметил его и тогда.

Только когда Тим подошёл настолько, что Коннер смог рассмотреть его манеру двигаться и лицо, Кент удивлённо приоткрыл рот и двинулся вперёд. Тим прибавил шагу, спрятав в карманы руки, чтобы не было видно, как они дрожат.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать задавать вопросы, дружище, — Коннер не стал здороваться, а просто хлопнул его по плечу. Тим пошатнулся, сам удивившись, как не смог выдержать такое лёгкое проявление расположения.  
— Ты поседел. И бороду отрастил, — Коннер отнял у него сумку и кивнул в сторону выхода из аэропорта. — Что это ты вдруг?  
— Это, — Тим нервно покусал губы. — Не та тема, которую нужно обсуждать в таком людном месте, — он нащупал в кармане куртки какую-то обёртку от конфеты, и теперь нервно крутил её в руках, сворачивая и разворачивая, отрывая от неё мелкие кусочки. — Отвези меня домой, и я вам всё расскажу, — он вдруг осознал, что боится смотреть на Коннера. Правда, преодолев странный и неуместный страх, он поднял взгляд. Кент, казалось, по-прежнему лучился дружелюбием и оптимизмом, но Тим знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить его беспокойство. Когда Коннер начинал нервничать, у него темнели глаза.  
— Как скажешь, дружище, — наконец сказал он, поправив шляпу. — Думаю, правда, когда ты домой приедешь, тебе уже не до рассказов будет.

У Тима засосало под ложечкой. Он почувствовал, как в горле острым осколком застряла тревога.

— В… в каком смысле? — переспросил он, чувствуя, как голос становится тоньше.

Коннер обернулся и посмотрел на него серьёзно. Как тогда на войне, когда в Тима попал осколок снаряда. Он будто хотел спросить: «Дружище, да что с тобой приключилось?», но не осмеливался, или просто решил не спрашивать, потому что знал ответ Тима заранее.

Коннер вздохнул полной грудью, поймал Тима за локоть, чтобы потянуть в нужном направлении, и улыбнулся:

— Не скажу «в каком смысле», а то Стефани мне скальп снимет, — он поджал губы и покачал головой, наверное, думая, что Тим этого не заметит, а потом попытался перевести тему:  
— Мне тут работёнку подкинули, для рекламы Мальборо сниматься, — он хмыкнул. — Я на вырученные деньги смотри какую красавицу купил, — он подвёл Тима к новенькой машине молочно-белого цвета. Похоже, Коннер с неё пылинки сдувал. — Я называю её Крипто.

Тим нервно моргнул, пытаясь отогнать от себя тревогу. Рядом с Кентом это было не так сложно сделать, так что через пару мгновений он уже рассматривал машину.

— Это Хадсон Коммодор? — спросил он, склонившись над капотом. — Тебе там что, состояние заплатили?  
— Не совсем, но неплохо, в общем-то, — Коннер закинул сумку Тима в багажник. Он буквально лучился, пока рассказывал о машине. — И да, это Хадсон Коммодор. Четвёртое поколение. Седан. Отличная, да?  
— Тебе идёт, — Тим хмыкнул. Они сели в машину, и теперь Коннер хмурился, глядя на дорогу, и улыбался уголками губ. Это выглядело так умиротворяюще, что Тим почти забыл о пережитом ужасе. Только седые волосы, отражающиеся в зеркале, напоминали о произошедшем.  
— Я, вообще-то, с весны у вас живу. Вместе с Таной, — вдруг заметил Коннер. — Стефани позвонила где-то через пару недель после того, как ты уехал, и мы решили ей помочь по хозяйству. Ну, так и остались. Ждали тебя всей толпой, — он периодически поворачивался и смотрел на Тима. Тим удивлённо сощурился.

— А зачем это она вас позвала? Меня она пыталась убедить, что и так справится.  
— Она не просила. Я настоял, — уточнил Коннер. — Потому что она блистательный кирпиченосец, который дал по лицу моему доблестному товарищу-легионеру Люцию Ворену, — он хмыкнул, скосив взгляд на Тима. Обычно в такие моменты они обменивались шутливыми тычками в плечо, но Тим был слишком дёрганным, а Кент был за рулём. — Короче, я не решился бросать её одну хозяйничать. Был уверен, что ты не будешь против.  
— Ну, вообще-то она у меня и правда самостоятельная. Она не попыталась закрыть перед тобой дверь? — Тим вздохнул, и дыхание его оборвалось на полувыдохе. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он снова увидит Стефани.  
— Пыталась, конечно. Но я упорный. И я бы вынес эту дверь, если бы она не передумала, — Коннер тихо рассмеялся и помолчал немного, прежде чем добавить ещё тише и намного спокойнее: — Она по тебе очень скучала. Я тоже скучал, конечно, но… не так, как Стеф, — он совсем посерьёзнел. — Здорово, что ты вернулся.  
— И плохо, что я вернулся так, — вдруг продолжил за ним Тим. Он отвернулся, выглядывая в окно, и затих, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Коннер тоже молчал какое-то время, а потом снова заговорил. Он стал пересказывать новости за полгода, напевать новые хиты и рассказывать про вышедшие недавно фильмы и телепостановки.

Тим был ему за это невероятно благодарен. Коннер всегда понимал его, когда Тим решал, что ещё не готов говорить о том, что его мучит, и всегда переводил тему на что-то другое. Как правило беззаботное и бессмысленное. Что-то, что сможет хотя бы ненадолго внушить оптимизм.

***

Отдельный дом Тиму и Стефани помогли купить его родители. Стефани была не из самой богатой семьи, её отец промышлял мошенничеством ещё во времена Великой депрессии, а мать была примерной медсестрой большую часть своей жизни. Дочь пошла по её стопам, правда, смешав эту трогательную профессию со взрывным характером.

Тим же, наоборот, принадлежал к семье, дела которой резко пошли в гору, когда кризис пошёл на спад. Они были историками, но обладали удивительно сильной деловой хваткой и сделали бизнес на каких-то мелочах. Тим порой шутил, что Джек и Джанет могли продать лысому расчёску, глухому граммофон и воздух каждому прохожему.

В общем, когда Тим и Стефани вернулись с фронта, они сразу же решили играть свадьбу. Двухэтажный голубой домик в престижном районе им подарили старшие Дрейки в честь этого замечательного события, и Дрейки младшие жили там с самого дня своей свадьбы.

Сейчас Тим больше всего хотел оказаться там. Подняться по крыльцу, открыть дверь и оказаться, наконец-то, дома.

Его дом, впрочем, был там, где была Стефани.

Тим сам не заметил, как они оказались на нужной улице, а заметив, снова занервничал. Он начал теребить край куртки, ёрзать на месте и щуриться, высматривая Стефани на крыльце. Коннер свернул на тротуар и заглушил мотор. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а потом вдруг обернулся и хлопнул Тима по плечу, улыбаясь и хитро щурясь:

— Ты иди к ней. Она тебя ждёт. А я сумку пока достану, — произнёс он. Тим резко и коротко кивнул, выскакивая из машины, и поспешил к дому, вбежал по ступенькам и замер у самой двери.

За этой дверью была вся его жизнь. Было то, что он ценил больше самого себя, и то, что он должен был защитить.

За этой дверью была Стефани. Его опора, его надежда, его будущее.

На мгновение ему стало страшно. Вдруг его трусость её отпугнёт? Вдруг она ему не поверит? Вдруг она испугается опасности и прогонит его? Вдруг…

Он не успел додумать, потому что дверь открылась ещё до того, как он успел коснуться ручки.

Стефани стояла на пороге, немного растрёпанная и взволнованная. Тим смотрел ей прямо в глаза, и будто тонул. Он не мог на неё насмотреться, и, кажется, забыл, как нужно дышать.

С первым вдохом он позволил себе сделать шаг назад, отвести взгляд от её голубых глаз и посмотреть на неё пристальнее, внимательнее, чтобы насмотреться за те шесть месяцев, что его не было рядом.

Только тогда он и заметил, что Стефани стоит перед ним в коротких светлых штанишках и клетчатой широкой кофточке с бантиком на груди. Она немного поправилась, грудь у неё стала пышнее, живот выдался вперёд. Тим удивлённо моргнул, вздрогнул, когда в ухо ему шепнул голос Ра’с аль Гула: «И не страшно вам было оставлять беременную жену?». Стефани что-то сказала тоже, но Тим пошатнулся и вцепился пальцами в дверной косяк. Ему стало дурно, мир начал сужаться и становился всё меньше, пока не исчез совсем.

***

Он очнулся, когда к его носу поднесли ватку с нашатырём. Вскинулся, сжимая кулаки, и расслабился, только услышав голос жены.

— Тим, — Стефани расположилась на подлокотнике кресла, в которое его усадили. — Что с тобой случилось? — она провела рукой по его волосам, как часто делала раньше, и Тим снова почувствовал себя дома. В безопасности. — Ты совсем седой, — тихо и как-то испуганно произнесла она.  
— Да, я просто… — Тим обвёл было взглядом Коннера и Тану, а потом снова посмотрел на Стефани и дрожащими руками неуверенно коснулся её живота. — Сначала расскажи мне… когда… когда это случилось? Когда ты узнала?  
— За пару дней до твоего отлёта, — Стефани поймала его за руку, когда Тим собирался её убрать, и положила обратно на свой живот. — Решила не говорить тебе, чтобы ты не волновался и ничего не отменял.  
— Но… Меня не было шесть месяцев. А если бы я не сбежал? — Тим судорожно вздохнул, затем подскочил, засуетившись вокруг Стефани. — Господи, да что же я… Садись, — он помог ей встать и пересесть на своё место, хотя и сам с трудом стоял на ногах. — Тебе правда стоило мне сказать.  
— Я ей то же самое говорил, — перебил его Коннер. — Каждый день повторял, с тех пор, как узнал. Что ей нужно было сказать тебе, — он опирался о стенку, скрестив руки на груди. Жена Коннера, Тана, сидела на табуретке рядом, болтая в стакане тёмно-янтарного цвета жидкость, щедро разбавленную колотым льдом. Взгляд у неё был немного усталый и озабоченный, впрочем, Тим помнил, что так же она смотрела на гостей на их с Коннером свадьбе. Тана принадлежала к коренному населению Гавайев, и их брак с Коннером вызвал много сплетен и пересудов.  
— Я взрослая самостоятельная женщина. Первые несколько месяцев я вполне бы сама справилась, — закатила глаза Стефани, как только Коннер договорил. — Поэтому я и скрыла, что мы ждём маленькую Викторию или маленького Эрнеста…  
— Викторию или Эрнеста? — Тим удивлённо хлопнул глазами. — Ты уже выбрала имена?  
— Ну, Виктория очень милое имя, а Эрнест… я подумала, что ты будешь рад, если родится мальчик и мы назовём его в честь твоего любимого писателя, — Стефани широко улыбнулась, взяла его за руки и так и замерла.  
— Короче. Мы с Таной собрали вещи, поручили хозяйство моему кузену и приехали сюда. Сразу же, как только она сообщила, что беременна, — продолжил Коннер. — Мы детскую сделали из вашей второй комнаты для гостей. Я поклеил обои, кроватку сколотил. На случай, если ты не вернёшься вовремя, — он замолчал и нахмурился. Замолчала и Стефани, и только Тана тихо позвякивала льдинками, бьющимися о край стакана. Она не столько пила, сколько просто наблюдала за тем, как плещется жидкость.  
— Я бы хотел здесь быть, — медленно проговорил Тим. — Я просто… — он запнулся и опустил взгляд. Стефани сжала его руки в своих чуть сильнее, и это придало ему сил. — Я… я представляю, как это звучит. Просто поверьте мне, хорошо?

Он закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти, а потом открыл их, и попытался начать говорить. Это оказалось сложно. Казалось, что слова могли призвать Ра’с аль Гула в его дом, заставить снова пережить тот ужас, что он испытал в крепости. Слова были тяжёлыми, и скрывались с губ отрывисто и резко. Тим делал большие паузы и старался давать себе возможность отдохнуть и успокоиться. Руки, однако, дрожали тем сильнее, чем ближе он был к рассказу о рассыпавшемся в пыль «добытчике».

Когда он закончил говорить, рассказал про буддийских монахов, выхаживавших его несколько суток, ещё какое-то время никто не решался заговорить. Тана отставила в сторону стакан, задумчиво хмурясь.

— Тана, ты не побудешь с Тимом? — Стефани вдруг начала подниматься. — Коннер, помоги мне, я хочу… заварить Тиму чай, — она врала так неубедительно, что Тим понял это сразу. Она вцепилась в руку Коннера мёртвой хваткой, и они вместе вышли из гостинной в кухню.

Тим устало скатился обратно в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Он дрожал, потому что ему было страшно, и потому что он понимал, что никто не поверил.

— Ты знаешь, — вдруг прервала своё долгое молчание Тана. — Им просто не стоило предлагать тебе эту работу. Чёрт, да тебе не стоило за неё и браться. Это же Ра’с аль Гул, — она покачала головой, когда Тим посмотрел на неё сквозь пальцы, и вздохнула. — Он кого угодно сломает.

Тим нервно сглотнул. Тана больше не заговаривала. Она скрестила руки на груди и теперь задумчиво рассматривала его, словно перебирала в голове факты его биографии и примеряла к рассказу. Тим мотнул головой и прислушался к разговору на кухне.

— Я с ним войну прошёл, Стефани, — упрямо доказывал его жене что-то Коннер. — Он видел концентрационные лагеря. Я сомневаюсь, что в арсенале Ра’с аль Гула есть что-то, что напугало бы его настолько, что он поседел.  
— И что? Ты хочешь поверить рассказу про пожирание подчинённых? — голос Стефани звучал растерянно и расстроенно. Она, кажется, возилась с чаем, и тихо выругалась. Наверное, просыпала заварку. Тим бы улыбнулся мечтательно, наслаждаясь её голосом, но было слишком больно понимать, что она не верит.  
— Я не знаю, — после долгой паузы ответил Коннер. — Я не знаю. То, что он рассказывает звучит просто фантастически.  
— Ты простишь меня, я отойду на минутку? — вдруг окликнула Тима Тана. Тим нервно вздрогнул и кивнул, всё так же отрывисто и быстро.

Тана схватила свой полупустой стакан и тоже скрылась на кухне.

— Во-первых: я думаю, ему нужен врач, — сказала она. Тим разочарованно клацнул зубами и закрыл глаза. От отчаяния ему хотелось плакать. — Во-вторых, — Тана вздохнула. — Он всё слышит.

На кухне воцарилось молчание. Тим устало вздохнул, поднялся и поспешил к ним.

Стефани стояла у стола, сжимая в руках картонную коробочку с заваркой для чая, и растерянно глядя на Коннера. Коннер замер, отвернувшись от неё и уставившись на разрисованный пионами сервиз.

Тим остановился рядом с Таной, нервно теребя рукав рубашки и опустив взгляд. Ему вдруг стало страшно смотреть на то, как самые близкие люди сомневаются в его вменяемости.

— Я… я не хотел вас пугать, — выдавил он на одном дыхании. — Я просто надеялся… надеялся, что вы поверите мне, — он ссутулился и развёл руками. — Но я знаю, что чем больше я буду настаивать, чем больше буду вас убеждать в том, что не сумасшедший, тем сильнее вы будете беспокоиться, — он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь собраться с силами. — Я… я побуду на заднем дворе, подышу воздухом. Попробую хотя бы для себя разобраться в том, что произошло, чтобы… чтобы найти способ доказать вам, что я не сошёл с ума, — он снова открыл глаза, развернулся и вышел через заднюю дверь, выходя во дворик. Он забрался с ногами в кресло-качалку, которое они со Стефани всегда на лето вытаскивали на улицу и прятали в тени растущей там яблони, и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что сможет смириться с тем, что ему не поверили.

Он просидел так, пока не начало темнеть. Несколько раз к нему приходили Коннер и Стефани — иногда вместе, иногда по одному, и пытались убедить его, что дело не в неверии. Тима душила обида, но он не позволял себе её выдать. Он просто отводил взгляд от лиц самых близких на Земле людей и тихо повторял:

— Я найду способ доказать вам, что я не сошёл с ума.

И больше не говорил ничего. Чувство безопасности вдруг исчезло. Он понял, что когда Ра’с аль Гул решит напасть на него, на его семью — Тим будет единственным, кто сможет ему противостоять. Единственным, кто будет знать, на что старик на самом деле способен.

В обед ему принесли поесть. Стефани состряпала его любимое рагу, но Тим не мог на него даже смотреть. От разочарования и постоянного нервного напряжения постоянно мутило. Желудок будто завязался в узел, и кусок не лез в горло. Он честно попытался поесть хотя бы немного, но не смог.

Когда небо посерело, а из-за облаков показался бледный силуэт растущей луны, Тим слез с кресла и вернулся домой. Он немного озяб, но и не чувствовал ничего. Понял, что ему холодно, только услышав, как стучат его собственные зубы.

Тим съёжился и поднялся наверх. Стефани только-только вышла из душа, и теперь сидела перед зеркалом, завернув мокрые волосы в полотенце и размазывая по рукам резко пахнущий крем. Тиму стало дурно, он поморщился и отвернулся к шкафу с постельным бельём.

Заметив Тима, Стефани развернулась и уставилась на него, жалостливо и обеспокоенно. Тим стиснул зубы, потому что её жалость и её беспокойство ранили сильнее, чем осколки снарядов или нож в спину.

— Что ты делаешь?  
— Подумал, что ты не захочешь спасть с сумасшедшим в одной комнате, — Тим почувствовал, что у него нервно дёргаются уголки губ, и попытался отвлечься. Открыл шкаф, достал оттуда первые попавшиеся простынь и одеяло. — Посплю в гостиной, пока… — он замолк и мотнул головой, решив не договаривать.  
— Тим, ты что, серьёзно? — Стефани удивлённо моргнула и начала медленно подниматься, придерживая живот. — Иди сюда, дурачок, — выпрямившись она протянула к нему руки, но Тим не сдвинулся с места.  
— Не нужно бояться меня обидеть, дорогая, — с трудом произнёс он. Ему снова захотелось обнять её, обнять и рассказать обо всём, что тревожит, чтобы она помогла советом или хотя бы просто успокоила.

Но сегодня он уже попытался. И она не услышала.

— Я тебя не обижу. Только подожди, кирпич из тумбочки достану, — Стефани закатила глаза. — Ударю тебя по голове и попрошу Коннера уложить рядом со мной. Заодно поспишь.

Она говорила таким тоном, будто ничего не изменилось. Не было полугода расставания, не было рассказа Тима о Ра’се, не было её жалости и подозрений.

— Зачем? — спросил он. — Ты же думаешь, что я чокнулся.  
— Я так не думаю. Я думаю, что ты просто запутался, — Стефани вздохнула и подошла к нему сама. Она забрала у него из рук одеяло и простынь, запихнула обратно в шкаф, не сильно заботясь о порядке. А потом переплела свои пальцы с его, и посмотрела на него снизу вверх, прямо в глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, потому что я люблю тебя, Тимоти Джексон Дрейк, и ничего в этом мире не может меня от тебя отпугнуть.  
— Но, — начал Тим. Стефани сжала его руки сильнее и улыбнулась самую малость жутко.  
— Заткнись и переодевайся в пижаму, Тим, или я правда достану кирпич. Ты знаешь, что я могу это сделать даже тогда, когда у меня нет перепадов настроения из-за беременности, — она разжала пальцы, только чтобы поднять руки и обнять ладонями его лицо. Приподнявшись немного, она потянулась к нему и поцеловала нежно и неторопливо. Тим неловко обнял её за талию и удивлённо моргнул, когда она отстранилась.  
— Пижама. Кровать. Крепкий сон. А завтра утром ты съешь каждый блинчик, который я положу тебе на тарелку, — сощурилась Стефани, погладила живот и медленно заковыляла к кровати.

Тиму не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться. Он совсем растерялся. Оказался не готов к таким скачкам. Только что она считала его сумасшедшим, но и это, кажется, её не оттолкнуло.

— Мы подумали, что не будем вызывать врача, — вдруг сказала она, уже сидя под одеялом. — Может, домашняя обстановка поможет тебе расслабиться. И тебе станет… ну, легче, — она улыбнулась. — Или ты сможешь доказать нашу неправоту.  
— Угу, — Тим торопливо переоделся в пижаму, выключил свет и тоже влез под одеяло. Постель пахла Стефани, и он едва не поморщился. Он был дома. Но в безопасности себя не чувствовал.

Как только Тим вытянулся на кровати, Стефани перевернулась на бок, чтобы смотреть на него, и заставила повернуться лицом к ней. Она снова сжала его руки в своих и нежно улыбнулась:

— Спокойно ночи, сладенький, — шепнула она. — Я так рада, что ты вернулся.

Высвободив одну руку, она погасила лампу на прикроватной тумбе.

***

Тим спал плохо ― с трудом заснул и постоянно просыпался от каждого шороха. Дверь в их комнату осталась открыта, и он то и дело оборачивался, выглядывая в коридор. Ему казалось, что он слышит шуршание чьей-то одежды, такое тихое, что оно едва-едва нарушает тишину. Он напрягся и приподнялся на кровати, всматриваясь в темноту. В коридоре ему привиделась чья-то тень, и Тим весь подобрался, нервно сглотнув, и закрыл глаза на десять секунд. Открыв их, он выбрался из кровати и тихо подошёл к выходу из комнаты. Выглянул в коридор и сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть примерещившуюся ему тень — но её нигде не было. В гостевой спальне тихо похрапывал Коннер, и Тим, прикусив губу, вернулся в постель.

Он повторял словно молитву, что ему просто показалось, что у него паранойя, что никто не бродит по его дому. Потом он ненадолго засыпал, и ему снова и снова снилось, как Ра’с оставляет одну лишь пыль от первого Призрака.

Джейсон Тодд в этих снах оборачивался и смотрел прямо Тиму в глаза, и кричал что-то, что Тим не мог расслышать. Он просыпался в холодном поту, вздрагивал и тут же замирал, снова вслушиваясь в тишину и всматриваясь в темноту.

Это повторялось несколько раз, пока не начало светлеть. Только тогда Тим сумел забыться коротким тревожным сном, чтобы проснуться от тихого скрипа. Стефани проснулась в восемь утра, села на кровати и теперь неторопливо потягивалась. Ещё полгода назад Тиму бы показалось, что это самое яркое, самое прекрасное зрелище в его жизни.

При свете дня его ночной испуг вдруг стал таким глупым и детским.

— Досыпай, дорогой, — Стефани надавила ему на плечи, пытаясь уложить на место. — Ты совсем не выглядишь отдохнувшим.  
— Всё в порядке, — попытался возразить Тим. Стефани нахмурилась и покачала головой:  
— Не заставляй меня снова угрожать, — шепнула она. — Ложись. Спи.

И Тим послушался. Он пролежал в кровати несколько часов, ворочаясь с места на место и пряча лицо в подушках, но спал всё ещё слишком тревожно.

Потом ему всё же пришлось встать и одеться, и попытаться нервничать меньше, и постоянно быть настороже. Коннер к тому моменту уже хлопотал в детской, расклеивая по стенам вырезанных Стефани бумажных бабочек, сама Стефани суетилась вокруг Таны, страдавшей мигренью, и всё это выглядело удивительно обыденно — почти как на рекламном проспекте или картинке в газете.

Он всё ещё не мог есть, и почти перестал говорить, потому что говорить было слишком сложно. После его тщетной попытки победить хотя бы один блинчик, Стефани отпустила его к Коннеру, и теперь они вместе собирали в детскую новую тумбочку.

Детская была глубокого фиолетового цвета, будто небо на закате, когда звёзды только начинают проступать, но солнце уже почти скрылось. Решение выбрать именно это цвет Стефани приняла сама, рассудив, что для неё пол ребёнка имеет слишком мало значения и она сделает всё, чтобы комната подошла и мальчику, и девочке.

Коннер покрутил перед собой инструкцию, потом положил её на пол и пару раз пригладил широкими ладонями. Тим склонился над ней, взял в руку поддон и ножки и начал прикручивать одно к другому. Руки слушались прескверно, и Тим нервничал ещё сильнее.

— Итак, — Коннер собирал выдвижной ящик. — Ты второй день ничего не ешь. Это плохо, дружище, — он не смотрел на Тима, упорно мучая деревянные детали.  
— Я знаю. Просто не могу, — Тим справился с одной из ножек и застыл на пару мгновений, вспомнив пустой столбик на кровати в его комнате — в комнате Джейсона — в комнате Призраков Ра’с аль Гула. Нервно цокнув языком, он заставил себя шевелиться снова и взялся за следующую ножку.  
— У тебя меньше чем через пару месяцев родится ребёнок. На тебе теперь будет не только забота о жене, но ещё и о наследнике, Тим, — Коннер перестал прикручивать ручку к дверце ящика и посмотрел на Тима. Пристально и серьёзно. Тиму стало не по себе.  
— Если, конечно, вы не упрячете меня в сумасшедший дом, — наконец выдавил он.  
— Не упрячем, — Коннер моргнул. — Тебе, по-моему, и правда становится лучше. Но тебе нужно начать есть. Набираться сил. Договорились? — он положил руку Тиму на плечо и слабо сжал. Потом тихо фыркнул и вернулся к делу.

Тим не стал отвечать. Только ещё крепче вцепился в несобранную мебель.

В обед он заставил себя съесть всё, что Стефани приготовила. Он знал, что еда должна быть невероятно вкусной, но ничего не почувствовал. Рецепторы в языке словно онемели, и глотать было не так уж и просто. Но он справился. Желудок почти сразу скрутило, но Тим только сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся, поблагодарив жену за стряпню, и ушёл в гостиную, чтобы позвонить Уэйну и попросить о встрече.

Номер издательства он помнил прекрасно, но набрать его оказалось не так-то просто. И тем обиднее было Тиму услышать, что мистер Уэйн ещё не вернулся из деловой поездки где-то в Европе.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Тим, прежде чем повесил трубку. — Передайте ему, что Тим Дрейк вернулся. Это очень важно.

После он ещё какое-то время стоял, закрыв лицо руками и собираясь с силами. А потом сумел опустить руки, сделать глубокий вдох и вернуться в детскую, чтобы закончить возиться с тумбочкой.

Вечером он снова попытался уйти спать в гостиную, и Стефани снова настояла на том, чтобы он остался. Они засыпали, держась за руки, и Тим, чувствуя её запах и слышала дыхание, понимал, что это должно было его успокаивать. Но сон его всё равно был тревожным. Ему снова мерещился силуэт в коридоре и едва различимые шаги. Он снова плохо спал и снова просыпался от каждого шороха.

***

Так прошла одна неделя. А за ней следующая. Тим постепенно привык. Он ел столько же, сколько раньше, даже когда кусок не лез в горло. Он побрился и дал Стефани состричь отросшие седые волосы. Вместе с Коннером он закончил возиться с детской, и теперь постоянно лез под руки Стефани, пытаясь помочь. Он вспомнил, что ещё умеет улыбаться, и постарался делать это почаще. Это помогало ненадолго вернуть иллюзию, что всё в порядке.

Мигрени Таны становились сильнее день ото дня. Она стала нелюдимей и тише, в гостевой спальне всегда был полумрак, и она ела ещё меньше чем Тим. У Дрейков на глазах Коннер превратился из бравого ковбоя в растерянного молодого мужа, который не знал, как помочь жене. Ни одно из лекарств не помогало, а врачи только разводили руками и говорили, что ей должно становиться лучше, что просто нужно немного подождать.

Стефани и Тим наконец-то выбрали имя ребёнку. Они спорили почти неделю, перебирая новые и новые варианты, вспоминая актрис, писателей, родственников и друзей. Дрейки бы так и не сошлись во мнениях, не выступи Коннер в этом споре в роли судьи. Он просто записал каждое имя и бросил клочки бумаги в свою шляпу, а потом вытащил одну-единственную записку, которая помогла им принять решение. Их ребёнка — не важно мальчика, или девочку ― будут звать Робин.

Сентябрь выдался солнечным и безоблачным. Листья на деревьях неторопливо желтели, и Готэм казался намного ярче, чем обычно. Город кутался в жёлто-зелёную листву, будто в украшенное изумрудами и янтарём покрывало.

Тиму было тепло, и постепенно стало почти спокойно. Он всё ещё плохо спал, каждую ночь всматриваясь в темноту, и порой пугался собственной тени. Но ничего не происходило — Ра’с не заявлялся к ним на порог, никто не пытался проникнуть в их дом — и Тим почти перестал тревожиться.

Но через две недели всё снова изменилось.

***

Он проснулся посреди ночи, потому что кто-то мягко коснулся его плеча. Он узнал это прикосновение ещё до того, как открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Ра’с аль Гулом. При свете луны старик казался моложе — или он и был моложе? Это пугало. Страх сковал Тима так, что он не мог и пошевелиться.

— Здравствуй, юный Эрнест, — Ра’с коснулся его щеки и улыбнулся. — Я так хотел сделать тебя своей правой рукой. Своим наследником, — он прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. Тим судорожно вздохнул и с трудом сел, потянувшись к зелёному плащу, в который был облачён старик.  
— Я твоим «наследником» не буду, — выдохнул он, надеясь только, что Стефани их не услышит. Ей нельзя было волноваться. Риск преждевременных родов был слишком велик.  
— Конечно нет, — Ра’с отпрянул. Он попятился назад, но только чтобы обойти кровать и остановиться у того края, на котором, подложив под голову руку, спала Стефани. Тим зашипел и напрягся, потянувшись к прикроватной лампе. Ра’с улыбнулся ему так же мягко и заботливо, как раньше: — Тебе ведь обязательно нужно было себя поломать, чтобы стать совершенно непригодным для службы, — он покачал головой и вытянул руку перед собой, касаясь живота Стефани. — Твой ребёнок, с другой стороны, совершенно здоров… — начал он, и эти слова, эта тихая угроза придала Тиму сил.  
— Убери руки от моей жены! — выкрикнул он, уже не заботясь о том, услышит его кто-то, или нет, и кинулся на Ра’са, перепрыгнув через Стефани. Он приложил старика лопатками о стену, схватив его за грудки, и они закружились, пытаясь вдавить один другого в стену, пока Тим не сумел вытолкнуть Ра’са в окно. Старик вцепился в его руки так крепко, что Тим полетел за ним.

Вместе они скатились с навеса над крыльцом на газон, Тим приземлился прямо на старика, и попытался ударить его в темноте. Он занёс руку, но ударил не опаснейшего террориста мира, а только землю.

— Что… — выдохнул он, понимая, что потерял Ра’са из вида. Стефани снова в опасности, их ребёнок снова в опасности. Он должен был найти этого безумца. Найти и остановить. — Где… — продолжил он, всё ещё сжимая кулаки. Он судорожно осматривался, пока кто-то не схватил его сильными руками, заключая в медвежьи объятия. Тим попытался выкрутиться, он ругался и бил таинственного врага по коленям, и остановился только когда оказался в доме и понял, что его держит Коннер.  
— Стефани, — услышал Тим голос друга. Уставший, виноватый, хриплый. Надломанный. — Вызывай врача. Кажется, спокойствие дома ему не помогло.

Услышав эти слова, Тим сломался и сам.

***

Врач приехал через час. К тому времени Тим перестал вырываться и кричать. Он завернулся в плед, который принесла ему Стефани, и сидел в кресле, стараясь никого к себе не подпускать.

Доктор Джон Джонс был высоким, с кожей оливкового цвета и полными сочувствия и понимания глазами. Он носил серый потрёпанный костюм с красным галстуком и дипломат. Он долго беседовал сначала со Стефани и Коннером, делая какие-то пометки в блокноте, а потом подошёл к самому Тиму.

Он спрашивал его, почему Тим не может есть, почему он поседел, почему спал так плохо. Почему он выпрыгнул из окна, кого он пытался ударить.

Тим понимал, что Джон Джонс не верит ему, что он так же, как и все остальные, думает, что Тим сошёл с ума, и в какой-то момент это неверие перевесило его собственную убеждённость в том, что он пережил.

Он вдруг подумал, что, может, и правда пережил что-то настолько жуткое, что боится вспомнить. Может, Ра’с и правда лишь плод его воображения. Может…

— Мистер Дрейк, — его размышления были прерваны тихим вкрадчивым голосом доктора Джонса. — Я боюсь, это не та болезнь, с которой вы сможете справиться самостоятельно, — он положил руку Тиму на плечо. Тим почувствовал, что дрожит, хотя ему и казалось, что он спокоен. — Вам нужна медицинская помощь.  
— Я не могу, я должен остаться, — тихо выдохнул Тим. — Я должен помочь…  
— Ваша жена носит под сердцем ребёнка. Вы можете ей навредить, — настойчиво произнёс врач. Тим вскинул голову и удивлённо моргнул, глядя на него. — У вас приступы паранойи как минимум, мистер Дрейк, и галлюцинации. Вы можете стать агрессивным. Вы можете не узнать её, или разозлиться слишком сильно, и напасть на неё, — объяснил доктор Джонс. — Лечение добровольно, конечно, но если вы не хотите лечиться ради себя, подумайте хотя бы о жене и ребёнке, — он вздохнул, легко хлопнул его по плечу и ушёл, остановившись только перед Коннером, чтобы отдать вырванный из блокнота листок с адресом клиники.

Тим проследил за ним взглядом, потом посмотрел в глаза Стефани, идущей к нему, и отвернулся. Он был растерян. Он был напуган. Он не хотел бросать любимую снова одну.

— О, Тим, — Стефани обняла его, прижав его голову к своему круглому животу. Кажется, она плакала.

Тим попытался отстраниться, но она была настойчивее, словно уже понимала, какое решение он примет, и не хотела отпускать, или хотела запомнить, удержать при себе каждое мгновение вместе.

— Это… — Тим нервно прикусил губу. — Всего на пару месяцев. Может, мне станет лучше почти сразу, — он не мог перестать дрожать, и дыхание у него то и дело перехватывало. — Я постараюсь. Я сделаю всё, чтобы вернуться скорее…

Он увидел, что к ним подходит Коннер. Кент обнял их обоих, и замер так, будто изваяние, молча и тихо.

Тиму хотелось плакать от страха, но и такая малость ему не удалась. Он только выпутался из объятий тех, кого называл семьёй, и поднялся наверх. Ещё нужно было собрать вещи. Сумку он решил взять ту же, что брал в поездку. Он так и не разобрал её за две недели, и теперь это было весьма кстати.

Когда рассвело, Стефани поцеловала его на прощание, отчаянно пряча слёзы, а Коннер завёл машину, чтобы отвезти лучшего друга в психиатрическую лечебницу. Тим долго смотрел на удаляющийся домик — его дом, дом его семьи, дом его будущего — и на фигурку Стефани, уткнувшейся лбом в деревянный столбик у крыльца и, кажется, рыдающей, и уговаривал себя не бояться.


	4. Chapter 4

У больницы их уже ждала невысокая седая женщина в белом форменном платье, завернувшаяся в цветной вязанный платок. Пока Тим вылезал из машины и вытаскивал сумку из багажника, она сошла с крыльца и подошла, протянув руку им по очереди.

— Меня зовут Лесли Томпкинс. Я главный врач в клинике Аркхэм, — она мягко улыбнулась. — Доктор Джонс позвонил утром и предупредил, что вы приедете, мистер Дрейк.

Тим окинул её взглядом. Он знал, даже не оборачиваясь, что Коннер так же удивлён. Насколько велика вероятность, что на самом деле она просто больна, как и он?

— Простите, — Лесли покачала головой. — Я понимаю, сложно поверить в то, что главным врачом может стать женщина. Но я стойкая, эмансипированная и отличный специалист, — она прищурилась, и морщинки в уголках её глаз стали заметнее. — Сначала нам нужно будет оформить бумаги, мистер Дрейк, а потом вас проводят в вашу палату. Сумку можете отдать санитарам, — она была спокойной и ей, как никому другому, хотелось доверять. Тим смотрел на неё и не мог поверить, что она работает главным врачом, да ещё и в месте, в котором лечат если не электричеством, то лоботомией.  
— Мы можем попрощаться? — тихо спросил её Коннер.  
— Безусловно, — Лесли отступила на шаг и отвела взгляд, чтобы не мешать им.  
— Выздоравливай быстрее. Помни, что тебя ждёт жена. И ребёнок скоро будет ждать. Хорошо? — тут же начал Коннер, повернувшись к Тиму. — Ты сможешь, дружище. Мы с тобой войну прошли, и чтобы там с тобой ни приключилось, ничего из этого не сравнится с тем, что творил Гитлер. Договорились?  
— Да. Я скоро вернусь, — Тим кивнул и прикусил губу. Его пробрал озноб, и он обхватил себя руками.

Тим никогда не врал Коннеру, потому что Коннер всегда видел его насквозь. Его невозможно было обмануть. Поэтому Тим и Стефани научились недоговаривать. Скрывать правду до тех пор, пока не придёт время её раскрыть. Но сейчас они оба — и Тим, и Коннер — понимали, что это ложь. Тим врал, потому что было очевидно: он выйдет отсюда не скоро. И уж тем более ― не вернётся прежним.

— Передай Стефани, что я люблю её. И Тане, чтобы она поправлялась скорее, — с трудом выдавил Тим.

Они обнялись на прощание, Тим поднял сумку с земли и пошёл к входу в клинику. Не оборачиваясь, потому что боялся, что тогда он точно сломается.

— Обследование займёт около недели, мистер Дрейк, — Лесли забрала у него сумку и отдала одному из санитаров. — Потом мы назначим лечение.

Тим отстранённо кивнул, следуя за ней по коридорам и стараясь не осматриваться. Ему страшно было представить, что совсем скоро он может превратиться в одного из тех пациентов, которые целыми днями проводят, уставившись в стенку, и изредка бьются об неё лбом.

Документы он прочёл больше по привычке. Обсудил с Лесли несколько пунктов, касающиеся его выписки, когда он излечится, и отметил отразившееся у неё на лице изумление, но вслух об этом не сказал. Он поставил подпись везде, где сказала доктор, и только после этого санитар проводил его в палату.

— Твоего соседа зовут Джо. Джон Доу, вообще-то, но мы называем его Джо, — сказал вдруг санитар. Тим подозрительно сощурился:  
— У него нормального имени нет? — ему хотелось ещё спросить «И зачем вы мне это рассказываете?», но этот вопрос он оставил при себе.  
— Его нашли, а документов не было, — санитар пожал плечами. — Он тут с детства, как на улице подобрали. Он где-то ножик нашёл и порезал себе щёки. Смеялся как сумасшедший, плакал, говорят, весь тротуар кровью залил. Ему десять тогда было, что ли.  
— И… и сколько он уже здесь? — Тим нервно сглотнул.  
— Лет тридцать. Дольше всех здесь живёт, и вообще самый выносливый из пациентов.  
— Вы знаете, — Тим сцепил руки в замок, чтобы не тряслись. — Это не самое воодушевляющее, что вы можете сказать новичку.  
— Да что ты, — фыркнул санитар и замедлил шаг, пока не остановился у одной из дверей. — Джо, в общем-то, не буйный. Иногда бывают истерики, он начинает носиться по коридору, смеяться, приставать к санитарам. Но вообще он безобидный. В голове ему до сих пор десять, — санитар сделал вид, что улыбается, и открыл дверь. — Эй, Джо! У тебя новый сосед!

Джо не пошевелился. Он сейчас больше всего напоминал груду смятого тряпья. Тим шагнул через порог и осторожно сел на край своей койки, неуверенно глядя на соседа. Тот прижимал к себе костлявыми руками одеяло и упорно смотрел перед собой. Русые волосы были всклокочены, а губы замерли в улыбке, обнажая жёлтые зубы. В довершение ко всему его подушка была мокрой от слюны. Тима передёрнуло.

— Его отпустит через пару часов. У него вчера утром была процедура, — уточнил санитар, сделав только хуже. Теперь Тиму стало совсем дурно. А вдруг и он через пару недель будет так же пускать слюни? Джо совсем не походил на человека, которому подобные процедуры помогают.  
— Твоя сумка под кроватью. Форма под подушкой.  
— Форма?  
— Типа того, — санитар кивнул. — Фонд Уэйна требует, чтобы мы выдавали пациентам специальные пижамы. Сейчас осень, так что ― тёплые, — он тихо хмыкнул. — Обживайся. Тебя позовут ещё, — и ушёл, закрыв дверь.

Тим нервно сглотнул, ещё с минуту посмотрел на слюнявящего подушку Джо и только после наконец заставил себя пошевелиться.

Может, ему повезёт. Может, он крепче, чем этот парень. В конце концов, его соседа лечат уже тридцать лет ― может, он только поэтому так выглядит.

Тим успел переодеться, прежде чем Джо вдруг подал признаки жизни. Он судорожно вздрогнул, тихо застонал и булькнул что-то невнятное. Тим застыл в нерешительности, боясь пошевелиться лишний раз. Он как раз застёгивал форменную рубашку, да так и замер, держась пальцами за пуговицу и петельку.

— Бр-рк? — Джо перевёл взгляд со стены на Тима и прижал одеяло к себе покрепче.  
— Э-э… Здравствуйте, — нервно произнёс Тим. — Я ваш новый сосед.  
— Бр-рк, — сообщил в ответ Джо. Капелька слюны скользнула по подбородку и опустилась на подушку, впитавшись в ткань. Тим испытал огромное желание повторить трюк с одеялами и побегом через окно. Даже глянул в ту сторону, только чтобы увидеть там кованную решётку.

Стало ещё страшнее. Кажется, он почти перестал бояться Ра’с аль Гула, переключившись на страх перед возможным лечением.

— Бр-рк, — снова привлёк внимание его несчастный сосед. Джо вдруг резко сел и уставился на Тима так пристально, как порой смотрят звери, прежде чем кидаются на жертву. Тим судорожно сглотнул, застегнул рубашку и попытался расслабиться. Впрочем, его терзали достаточно сильные и отчётливые сомнения в том, что получиться.

Лечение обещало быть долгим.

Джо тем временем снова притих. Он просто внимательно следил за каждым движением Тима, всё ещё прижимая к себе одеяло и улыбаясь. Тим подождал, не решит ли сосед попытаться завести беседу, но, похоже, тот был то ли не настроен на разговор, то ли просто не мог вымолвить ни слова. Так что Тим стянул мягкие больничные тапочки и растянулся на кровати, уставившись в потолок и сложив руки на животе. Он вспомнил, как медитировали ниндзя Ра’с аль Гула, и тут же напрягся. По коже пробежал холодок от одного воспоминания о старике. Впрочем, как только он всё же уговорил себя перестать зацикливаться на опаснейшем террористе мира, дверь в комнату открылась, и на пороге показался санитар.

— Дрейк, на приём к психиатру, — буркнул он. Тим тут же сел, спустил ноги с кровати, обулся и шагнул к выходу.

Первое обследование больше походило на сеанс психоанализа. Тим рассказывал о себе, о войне, о своей работе. Когда он рассказывал о том, что был Призраком, психиатр, рано облысевший мужчина, склонился к своему блокноту и сделал какую-то запись. Он несколько раз переспросил, почему Тим выбрал именно это направление литературы после того, как закончил Йель, и, кажется, остался неудовлетворён тем, как твёрдо Тим стоял на своём.

Потом Тим рассказал ему о том, как получил предложение поехать к Ра’с аль Гулу, рассказал о своих злоключениях, о Джейсоне Тодде — и всё это психиатр тщательно конспектировал уже давно знакомыми Тиму закорючками. Стенографией.

— Понятно, — наконец произнёс он и покивал. — Санитары проводят вас к следующему врачу, — он махнул блокнотом в сторону двери. Тим сначала недоумённо нахмурился, не до конца решаясь поверить, что за один сеанс выяснилось, что именно его мучает.

Но терапевт, похоже, уже потерял к нему всякий интерес. Он поднялся и начал перебирать книги у себя на полках, совсем перестав обращать внимание на нового пациента. Тим сцепил руки в замок, заставил себя подняться и выйти.

***

За день он посетил ещё нескольких разных врачей: у него взяли анализы, проверили его физическое состояние и рефлексы. В перерывах он успел насладиться баландой, которой кормили больных (на вкус она оказалась гаже, чем пайки, которые выдавали в армии) и развлечениями в комнате отдыха. Вечером к нему на диван подсел Джо и показал несколько карточных фокусов, ловко орудуя костлявыми руками. Кажется, это было единственным, что он умел.

— Джек Напьер, — вдруг сказал он, на минуту расслабил мышцы лица, перестав улыбаться, облизнул губы и снова оскалился.

Тим удивлённо вскинул одну бровь. Его угнетало понимание, что свои последние с ясной головой, а не пуская слюни на плечо, он проводит в такой обстановке. Это было ужасно. От этого накатывала тошнота.

— Ч… что? — неуверенно переспросил он.

Джо закатил глаза, как иногда делают дети, а потом положил руки себе на плечи:

— Джек Напьер, — повторил он, указал на Тима и выжидающе уставился.  
— О… О. Тим, — Тим не был уверен, что сможет называть проведшего почти всю жизнь в психушке именем своего отца. — Тим Дрейк, — уточнил он и протянул Джо руку, надеясь, что тот примет это за знак доверия и расположения и не придушит его ночью подушкой. — Если ты не против, я буду называть тебя Джо, чтобы никому не выдать твой секрет.

Джо закивал, сжав его ладонь в своей, и Тиму показалось, что он держит за руку настоящий скелет. Его сосед заулыбался, пробубнил ещё что-то невнятное и снова отвернулся к телевизору.

Вечером после ужина Джо забрали на какие-то процедуры, а Тима отпустили в палату, даже не упомянув, когда именно начинается его медикаментозное лечение и как оно будет проходить.

Тим успел устроиться под колючим одеялом и задремать, прежде чем привели Джо. Сосед удивительно тихо — разве что изредка бормоча себе под нос — влез в кровать и засопел. Сопел он монотонно, хотя нельзя сказать, что умиротворяюще. Большая часть того, что делал Джо заставляло Тима застывать от ужаса, представляя, что таким же станет и он.

«Подумать только, — подумал он, лёжа с закрытыми глазами и стараясь заснуть. — Я выпускник Йеля, один из лучших в потоке, и потеряю способность разумно мыслить. Хотя сейчас я уже на пороге того, чтобы потерять те остатки разума, что у меня остались. Вот бы повернуть время вспять».

— Разве это не забавно, юный Эрнест? — раздался над головой вкрадчивый голос. Тим узнал его сразу. Он подскочил и сел на кровати, оборачиваясь на шорох ткани и тихий смех. — Я говорил, что ваш предшественник попал в приют для безумных, но он мёртв, а вы заняли его место, — Ра’с протянул к нему руку и потрепал по волосам. — Как жаль терять столь светлый ум.  
— Ты не настоящий, — выдохнул Тим. — Ты мне только кажется, — он отодвинулся, мотнул головой, пытаясь отогнать видение, и вдруг увидел, что Джо тоже сидит на кровати и не сводит с Ра’са взгляда.  
— Неужели? — старик мягко улыбнулся. — Или ты просто убедил себя, что меня нет? — он сделал шаг, скрываясь в тени, и теперь, сколько бы Тим не всматривался, он видел только темноту.  
— Интересно! — фальцетом взвизгнул Джо и рухнул обратно на кровать.  
— Что? — Тим снова уставился на него, нахмурившись. — Ты его тоже видишь?  
— Кого? — Джо отвернулся к стене, посмеиваясь.  
— Старика. Посреди комнаты.  
— А что старик?— хихикнул в ответ Джо.

Впервые за весь день Тиму показалось, что сосед над ним издевается.

— Ты его видишь?  
— Кого? — повторил Джо и рассмеялся. Тим продолжил расспрашивать, его сосед в ответ только давился смехом, булькал и трясся так, что поскрипывала кровать. Тим постепенно начинал терять терпение, повторяя одни и те же вопросы.  
— Джо, я серьёзно, — прошипел он. Джокер в ответ снова прыснул.  
— Джо, я серьёзно, — передразнил он Тима, воровато обернувшись и снова уткнувшись носом в стенку.  
— Ты можешь просто ответить? Я же видел, что ты на кого-то смотришь, — Тим стиснул кулаки и постарался дышать поглубже. Он пытался не думать, что случится, если он осознает реальность Ра’са, чтобы не отчаяться окончательно.  
— Ты можешь просто ответить на мой вопрос? — Джо подскочил и развернулся, обняв руками подушку и обнажая в темноте жёлтые зубы. — Я же видел, что ты на кого-то смотришь! — повторил он слова Тима и снова рассмеялся, громко и пронзительно.  
— Джо, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь и не ответишь на мой вопрос, я тебя нахрен придушу, — не выдержал Тим. Джо рассмеялся ещё громче и затих, когда в палату постучали и из коридора показался санитар с фонариком в руках. Свет был слепящим. Тим вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Не заткнётесь, обоих запру в комнате с белыми мягкими стенами, — рявкнул санитар и захлопнул дверь. Тим разочарованно вздохнул, обречённо опустив плечи. Джо посмотрел на него хмуро и удивительно серьёзно.  
— Может, я его видел, а может и нет. Какой ответ тебе хочется услышать? — он завалился обратно в кровать, повернувшись к Тиму спиной.

Ответ Джо был странным как минимум, потому что оказался неожиданно мудрым. Тим не был уверен, что сможет вынести правду, если она будет заключаться в том, что у него никогда не было галлюцинаций, и Ра’с аль Гул действительно потустороннее чудище, питающееся людьми.

Он упал обратно на подушку, закрыв лицо руками, несколько раз шумно вздохнул и постарался успокоиться.

Уснуть ему, впрочем, удалось только под утро.

***

Трое суток прошли практически одинаково. Тим ходил к одним и тем же врачам, ел одинаковую похлёбку и по ночам просыпался от того, что с ним заговаривал Ра’с аль Гул. Ему начали выдавать витамины, но не более. Он всё ещё не знал свой диагноз, и тем более не знал, когда начнут проводить процедуры. Неизвестность пугала, и даже чувство облегчения от того, что начало лечения откладывается, не помогало избавиться от страха.

Джо постепенно становился всё живее. Он двигался ломано, говорил коротко и постоянно срывался на смех. Просыпался он рано, и когда Тим только-только продирал глаза, Джо уже носился по коридору, приставая к пациентам, склонным к таким же ранним пробуждениям.

Но это, пожалуй, было единственным, что Тим мог назвать примечательным в этой клинике. Время в её стенах текло так же медленно и неторопливо, как в крепости Ра’с аль Гула. Одинаковые приёмы у одних и тех же врачей, одни и те же вопросы окончательно сбивали его с толку. Порой ему казалось, что он просто заперт в какой-то временной петле, или спит и видит температурный бред. Проживает один и тот же день снова и снова, и ничего не меняется.

Вечером третьего дня за ним снова пришёл санитар. Тима отвели к Лесли, чтобы она могла рассказать о предположительном диагнозе и как будет идти лечение. Тим слышал, что от тревоги и страха у него стучат зубы, и в этом было что-то неправильное.

Тим был ветераном войны. Он видел вещи и пострашнее. Но ничто не пугало его так сильно, как психиатрическая лечебница Аркхэм.

Когда он вошёл и неуверенно застыл у двери, Лесли заполняла чью-то медицинскую карточку. Весь её стол был заставлен стопками папок с медицинскими делами и книжками по психологии и психиатрии. Она была так увлечена своей работой, что не обратила внимания на тихий скрип двери. Тим подождал немного, а потом всё же прокашлялся. Лесли замерла, медленно подняла голову и посмотрела на него. Пригладила волосы, поправила съехавшие на кончик носа очки, улыбнулась и указала рукой на кресло напротив.

— Садитесь, мистер Дрейк. Сейчас я найду вашу карту…

Тим прошёл в кабинет нехотя, ступая по мягкому ковру как по стеклу. Больше никто не собирался оттягивать его лечение, и к горлу подступила тошнота.

Лесли извлекла наконец нужную папку.

— Обследование показало, что вы не употребляли никаких лекарственных средств, способных вызвать галлюцинации, — начала она. Тим нервно прикусил губу и опустил взгляд. Он ссутулился, будто это как-то могло спасти его от неминуемого. — Вы вообще физически абсолютно здоровы, разве что истощены и вымотаны, — она сделала глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить, и посмотрела на него из-за стёкол очков, будто сомневаясь, что диагноз в карте сопоставим с человеком, сидящим перед ней. — Было непросто. Наши психиатры отметили, что вы уверенный в своих убеждениях молодой человек, вы не путаетесь и не боитесь отстаивать своё мнение. На первый взгляд вы кажетесь человеком, который твёрдо стоит на ногах. Но, — она перевернула страницу, — когда вы говорите о том, что произошло с вами за последние полгода, это больше похоже на описание галлюцинаций. Мы думаем, вы видели что-то, чего ваша психика, пусть и закалённая войной, не смогла выдержать. Возможно… Мы полагаем, что у вас психоз и паранойя, мистер Дрейк, — она замолкла. Тим ждал, но Лесли не издавала ни звуча. Ему пришлось поднять голову и посмотреть ей в глаза.

— И каким… будет лечение?  
— Вы не буйный, и пока я вижу шансы на выздоровление. Мы назначили вам первую процедуру электросудорожной терапии завтра утром, — она положила папку на стол и накрыла её руками. — Посмотрим, как вы будете себя чувствовать после неё. Если галлюцинации и паранойя уйдут, будет уже неплохо. Или вы вспомните то, что хотели забыть, и тогда мы попробуем помочь вам с пережитой травмой, — она снова улыбнулась, и Тим вдруг задумался, насколько искренняя у неё улыбка. Насколько часто она говорит: «Нам придётся провести вам префронтальную лоботомию» и улыбается так же мягко? — Кроме того, мы планируем провести когнитивно-поведенческую терапию. Я лично буду вашим куратором, мы вместе с вами будем проговаривать то, что вас тревожит или тревожило, — продолжила Лесли. — Но вы должны понимать, мистер Дрейк, мы начинаем с электросудорожной терапии только потому что не понимаем, с какой стороны к вам подступиться. Вы, безусловно, бредите, но при этом выглядите как человек, не склонный к психозам и депрессиям. Мы надеемся, что электрошок станет толчком для вашего недуга, и это поможет его одолеть.

Тиму казалось, что она где-то вдалеке. Он прекрасно понимал, что избежать лечения электричеством не сможет, но в глубине души по-прежнему надеялся.

— Мне нужно будет, чтобы вы подписали согласие на лечение, — Лесли положила перед ним лист бумаги. Тим взял его дрожащими от страха руками и начал читать.

Ему назначили десять сеансов электросудорожной терапии, по два раза в неделю. Начало запланировано на раннее утро следующего дня, и закончить клиника планировала в течение полутора месяцев.

Цифра десять раньше казалась ему крохотной, почти незначительной, но сейчас вдруг стала отчаянно напоминать бесконечность.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Тим подписал документы. Он считался достаточно вменяемым, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно, и никто не стал приглашать для этого Стефани.

Тим, впрочем, совсем не хотел, чтобы Стефани узнала, что ему предстоит и каким он может к ней вернуться.

Если вообще вернётся когда-нибудь.

***

Полночи он просто проворочался. Ра’с не появлялся, и Тим снова поверил, что у него просто галлюцинации. К полуночи Тим устало лежал на спине, подложив руку под голову и уставившись в потолок. Сердце колотилось как бешенное, в голове всплывали разные рассказы о людях, приговорённых к смертной казни, которые начинали тем острее и яснее чувствовать и видеть окружающий мир и его красоту, чем ближе была смерть.

Наверное, он должен был испытывать то же самое. Но вместо этого пустоту внутри всё плотнее заполнял липкий страх. Тим старался хотя бы не дрожать, напоминая себе обо всём, через что прошёл за двадцать восемь лет своей жизни.

В ночной тишине, поджидая вкрадчивый шёпот Ра’са, он вдруг услышал скрип соседней кровати. Тим повернул голову. Джо сидел и пристально смотрел на соседа.

— Завтра первый раз? — он коснулся пальцем висками и изобразил такой звук, будто где-то закоротило проводку. — Сначала мерзко. Потом привыкаешь, — он заправил спутанные кудри за уши, оголяя выбритые виски. — Мне уже почти нравится! — он заулыбался. — Сначала больно и кажется, что помрёшь, — он захихикал и подавился слюной. — Но потом можно думать про своё. Или путешествовать в другие миры! — он мечтательно вскинул руку. Тим поёжился и закутался в одеяло. — Боишься? — уточнил вдруг Джо. Он слез со своей койки и наклонился над Тимом. Тим нервно кивнул и закусил губу, надеясь, что к утру забудет слова Джо.

Джо больше ничего не сказал. Он вдруг сел на край кровати Тима и погладил его по голове, как дети иногда гладят родителей или старших родственников. Неловко, неумело, но искренне.

Он, наверное, просидел так очень долго. Когда Тима разбудил стук в дверь, Джо лежал на своей койке, уткнувшись носом в угол между кроватью и стеной.

Тим поймал себя на том, что хочет проснуться. Или перевернуться на другой бок и продолжить спать, чтобы проснуться, когда этот кошмар закончится. Открыть глаза уже рядом с женой, в собственном доме. Уже который раз это желание разбивало ему сердце.

В дверь постучали настойчивее. Джо недовольно заворчал, и Тим всё же встал.

— Почему не открывают дверь? — сонно промямлил Джо. — Обычно сами. Бам! — крикнул он, перекатываясь на кровати так, чтобы видеть Тима.

Тим обулся и пошёл к двери. Собрав волю в кулак, он всё же открыл, готовясь выйти из палаты и отправиться на процедуры. Но вместо санитара на пороге его ждал высокий мужчина в тёмном дорогом костюме. Его редактор, спонсор клиники и владелец чёрт знает чего ещё. Человек, которого не было в городе, когда Тим вернулся, и которого вовсе не должно быть здесь.

— Мистер Уэйн? — удивился Тим. У него за спиной тихо пискнул Джо, повторяя за ним. Кажется, он спрыгнул с кровати и теперь ошивался у Тима за спиной.  
— Привет. Собирай вещи, тебя выписывают, — Уэйн поднял руку с какой-то бумажкой.

Тим подозрительно сощурился, забрал листок и отступил обратно в палату. Джо удивлённо всхлипнул, потом глянул на шагнувшего внутрь Брюса и стал нарезать круги.

— Мне вчера поставили диагноз «психоз», мистер Уэйн, как такое возможно? — Тим пробежал взглядом по разрешению на выписку и снова уставился на своего начальника.  
— Я подёргал за ниточки. Не хватало мне, чтобы тебя загубили почём зря, — Брюс закрыл дверь и подпёр её спиной, мешая Джо кружить. — Нет у тебя психоза.  
— Есть. И паранойя. И галлюцинации. Я этого Ра’с аль Гула вижу по ночам, — Тим всплеснул руками.  
— Он видит, правда видит! — закивал Джо. Потом вдруг улыбнулся ещё шире: — И я вижу!  
— Слышал? — Брюс кивнул на него. — Тебе не показалось. Ты не галлюцинируешь. И психика твоя ничего не подменяет. Ты правда видел, как Ра’с аль Гул сожрал человека. Потому что он вампир.  
— Может, соседняя палата свободна? — Тим сощурился. — Мистер Уэйн, вы что, издеваетесь?  
— У меня нет времени и желания издеваться. Твоей жене угрожает опасность, так что ты должен собрать вещи и ехать со мной, — отрезал Брюс. Тим посмотрел на него исподлобья:  
— Моей жене опасность угрожает только когда я рядом, мистер Уэйн, — он моргнул. — Поэтому я прохожу лечение.  
— Нет. Поэтому я приехал за тобой. Хорошо ещё, что успел вовремя, — процедил сквозь зубы Брюс. Потом вздохнул, отводя взгляд: — Значит, ты никуда не поедешь?  
— По крайней мере, пока не буду здоров, — ответил Тим.  
— Ладно, — Брюс вдруг ухватил ткань брюк у колен, приподнял штанины и сел на пол, скрестив ноги. — Я подожду, пока ты передумаешь.  
— Тогда вам правда стоит попросить себе отдельную палату, — огрызнулся Тим. Брюс пожал плечами, и больше — пока — о выписке не заговаривал.

Из-за Брюса Уэйна четвёртый день в клинике отличался от предыдущих и вовсе не походил на то, как Тим рассчитывал этот день провести. Никто не пришёл за ним, чтобы отвести на процедуру, никто не позвал его на терапию. В обед Брюс съел его порцию баланды и долго отплёвывался, обещая, что сделает всё, чтобы в Аркхэме пациентов кормили настоящей едой, а не помоями, которые не станет есть и собака. Тим напомнил ему, что здесь и врачи так питаются, чем, кажется, поверг Брюса в ещё большее бешенство.

Брюс, на самом деле, доставлял массу неудобств. Джо, напротив, был в восторге. Он скакал вокруг богача как ребёнок, тыкал его в щёки, дёргал за волосы, слюнявил лацканы его пиджака и всё время смеялся. Час на третий Брюс не выдержал.

— Как ты его терпишь? — он попытался отмахнуться от Джо, но тот увернулся и спрятался за своей койкой, хихикая, как маленькая девочка.

Тим поднял голову и посмотрел сначала на Брюса, а потом на Джо, и пожал плечами:

— А что такого? Он не буйный и милый. Как с большим десятилеткой в одной комнате жить, — сказал он и зевнул. Он не спал всю ночь, а сейчас себя занять было совершенно нечем. Не брать же пример с Джо.

Даже с похожим на истукана Брюсом и беснующимся Джо в одной палате было скучно. Идти в зал для отдыха и смотреть телевизор совершенно не хотелось, о Ра’се размышлять хотелось ещё меньше, и уж тем более не хотелось вспоминать о том, что сегодня он, кажется, прогулял первую же процедуру лечения электрошоком. Зато он вспомнил, что в сумке есть томик Хемингуэя, а Хемингуэй лучше остальных помогал забыться.

Он порылся в вещах, выудил оттуда книжку и зацепившийся за неё конверт, и замер, удивлённо глядя на пожелтевшую бумагу.

Вернувшись от Ра’са и столкнувшись с непониманием близких, Тим совсем забыл о том, что привёз с собой собранные Джейсоном Тоддом доказательства. Он вспомнил, как сам не поверил тогда, решив что его предшественник просто сошёл с ума.

Теперь все вокруг думали, что с ума сошёл именно он. Все, кроме Брюса Уэйна.

Тим отложил книгу в сторону, открыл конверт и вытряхнул на кровать вырезки из газет и фотографии. Развернулся боком и начал перебирать их, расставляя хронологически и проговаривая надписанные Джейсоном даты губами.

Джейсон нашёл его первую фотографию. На обратной стороне записал, когда приблизительно она была сделана — где-то в пятидесятых годах девятнадцатого века.

Тим нахмурился и присмотрелся к изображению. На размытой фотографии было видно, что Ра’с уже тогда немолод, хотя фото было около сотни лет. Может, это его отец, или дед, или любой другой родственник?

Джо вдруг подлез к нему под руку и схватил две фотокарточки. Вытянув перед собой руки, он посмотрел сначала на одну, потом на другую, будто пытался найти отличия.

— Ты его тоже видишь? — сказал он. Брюс поднялся со своего места и настороженно замер. — Кого? Старика. Посреди комнаты. А что старик? — Джо повернулся к Тиму и улыбнулся, протянув одну фотографию. — Ста-рик, — пропел он.

Тим забрал у него снимок. Ра’с аль Гул, старый и немощный — как тогда, когда Тим увидел его впервые — смотрел в объектив из-за деревянных ограждений и рядов колючей проволоки. Взгляд его был ясным, он хмурился и будто заглядывал зрителю прямо в глаза. Джокер переступил с ноги на ногу, сунул Тиму в руку вторую фотографию:

— Не старик! — булькнул Джо. Дрейк взялся за вторую фотокарточку. На ней были изображены солдаты советской армии с освобождёнными из Освенцима, и среди них Тим увидел молодого Ра’с аль Гула. У него были тёмные спутанные волосы и живые глаза. Он улыбался, глядя на кого-то из уставших советских офицеров, как не улыбался никто другой из бывших пленных.

Дрейк удивлённо моргнул. Джокер взял его за руки и заставил перевернуть фотографии. Первая фотография была сделана немецким офицером в августе сорок первого года. Вторая — советским солдатом в сорок пятом. За пять лет Ра’с аль Гул не только не состарился. Он помолодел.

— Он жил в Монголии в тридцатых, — подал голос Брюс. Он всё ещё стоял у двери, кажется, не решаясь смотреть на ворох бумаг на кровати. — В тридцать девятом он переехал в Польшу и отправился в Освенцим одним из первых. Он яростно критиковал Гитлера и идею чистоты расы, за это его и арестовали. Его сдала собственная дочь — ей идеи фюрера пришлись по душе. Там Ра’с «облегчал» страдания заключённых, превращая их в пыль. Может, это и правда не ужаснее, чем предстоящие им пытки и казни, но это только ставит его на одну ступень с нацистами.  
— Думаете, что он отправился в лагерь специально? — Тим задумчиво положил фотографии обратно на кровать и принялся сгребать вырезки и карточки в одну кучу. — Единственный человек в мире, кто был абсолютно сыт всю войну.  
— Скорее, он просто решил, что этот шторм смогут пережить и без него. И вместо этого стал санитаром леса, облегчая страдания тем, кто загремел в Освенцим вместе с ним, — Брюс пожал плечами.  
— Звучит, будто вы его оправдываете, мистер Уэйн, — Тим сложил вырезки обратно в конверт и застыл, обдумывая увиденное и услышанное.

Значит, Ра’с действительно был в его комнате. Он действительно был бессмертным. Он жил, заимствуя чужие жизни, и это было страшнее всего.

— В этой войне я готов оправдывать всех, кто был не на стороне Рейха, Тим, — Брюс покачал головой. — Сейчас Ра’с сам пытается изменить мир и ищет себе наследника, которому подарит свою империю. Сначала его наследником должен был стать ты, но ты оказался слишком любопытен и чересчур умён. Ты сбежал. Так что теперь у Ра’са новая цель: твоя дочь.

Тим вскинул голову и застыл. Мир вокруг остановился, и из головы исчезло всё, что говорил до этого Брюс. Всё это вытеснило слово «дочь». Оно засияло у него в голове, будто восходящее солнце.

— Д… дочь? — осторожно переспросил он. Брюс забрал у него конверт и кивнул:  
— Да. Дочь.  
— Но откуда вы можете знать? Стеф родит только через два месяца, — едва слышно выдохнул Тим. У него за спиной те же слова пискляво пропел Джо.  
— Стефани родила два дня назад. Не выдержала стресса, — пояснил Брюс. Тим закрыл лицо, уже готовый обвинить во всём себя, но Брюс ухватил его за руку, заставляя встать. — Ты нужен своей семье. Им нужна твоя защита. Теперь, когда ты знаешь, кто перед тобой, ты готов выйти отсюда?

Тим смотрел на него и не мог поверить тому, что слышит. Что он пропустил рождение собственного ребёнка, что Брюс сказал об этом не сразу. Что для того, чтобы решиться вернуться к своей жене, ему понадобилось посмотреть на фотографии и увидеть то, что он и так знал.

— Да, — наконец выдавил он и обмяк.  
— Тогда поехали прямо сейчас, — Брюс не дал ему переодеться в собственную одежду, или переобуться. Он накинул Тиму на плечи свой плащ, затолкал книгу и ботинки в сумку и вывел Тима из палаты, бережно придерживая за локоть.

Остановившись за дверью, Тим обернулся и помахал рукой Джо:

— Выздоравливай, Джо! И я никому не раскрою твой секрет.  
— Тс-с-с! — рассмеялся Джо, прижав к губам костлявый палец. А потом тоже замахал ему руками: — Убей злого старика! Пока! — он засмеялся и не замолкал, пока дверь не закрылась.

Тим ожидал, что кто-нибудь попытается их остановить. Он слегка боялся, что спасение ему только мерещится. Но дом скорби Аркхэм отпускал его. В холле они столкнулись с Лесли, которая вдруг обняла его, как обнимает детей мать, и шепнула:  
— Вы всё-таки очень необычный, мистер Дрейк, но совершенно нормальный, — и выпустила из объятий. Тим удивлённо моргнул, но кивнул.  
— Прощайте, — тихо сказал он, надеясь, что порог этой клиники не переступит больше никогда.

***

У крыльца их ждал золотистый ягуар с откидным верхом. Брюс запрыгнул в него и, дождавшись пока Тим займёт пассажирское сиденье, бросил между ними сумку.  
— Сначала поедем в родильный дом. Увидишься с женой, посмотришь на дочку, а потом заедем к тебе домой. Переоденешься, мы введём в курс дела твоего друга и… — он завёл мотор и сдал назад, чтобы развернуться и подъехать к воротам.  
— Вы введёте в курс дела _меня._ Объясните, что к чему. Как давно вы всё это знаете. Почему я вляпался в это историю и что случилось с Джейсоном, — перебил его Тим. — Но только после того, как я увижу Стефани.  
— Конечно, — Брюс притормозил у ворот, и, пока их открывали, посмотрел на Тима, кивнул. — Я сегодня попросил Керри привести твоей дочке подарок. Серебряную погремушку. Когда Ра’с попробует к ней сунуться, серебро его отпугнёт, — он отвернулся. Машина снова сдвинулась с места. Тим только обречённо вздохнул, хотя с каждой минутой вопросов у него было всё больше. И чем больше ответов Брюс давал, тем запутаннее всё остановилось.

Но думать об этом сейчас было сложно. Мыслями он упрямо стремился к жене и новорождённой дочери.

— Робин, — вдруг произнёс он и смущённо опустил взгляд. Непроизвольно улыбнулся.  
— Что?  
— Мы назвали дочку «Робин». Как птичку, — объяснил Тим и снова затих.

Дорога до родильного дома была самой длинной в его жизни. Даже когда он сбежал от Ра’с аль Гула и пересекал пустыню, сходя с ума от паранойи, время не казалось ему таким медленным. Он увяз в нём, хотя изо всех сил рвался к семье.


	5. Chapter 5

Переодеваться пришлось у крыльца родильного дома. Брюс поднял откидной верх ягуара, Тим достал из сумки поношенные джинсы и клетчатую рубашку. Времени выбирать что-то поприличнее не было, так что он надел, что нашёл, обулся и выскочил из машины.

В приёмной их встретила молоденькая медсестра в белом платье и аккуратной шапочке. Тёмное каре было тщательно уложено и налачено, а тонкие губы напомажены красным. Она улыбалась, глядя на взъерошенного Тима, и прижимала к себе планшет.

— Добрый день! — поздоровалась она. Тим нервно кивнул, потёр ухо и не стал здороваться в ответ:  
— Меня зовут Тимоти Дрейк, — сказал он. Брюс положил руку ему на плечо, словно боялся, что Тим вот-вот потеряет самообладание. — Мою жену привезли сюда несколько дней назад. Стефани… Стефани Дрейк, — уточнил он.

Он рассчитывал, что девушка уткнётся в свой планшет, переспросит имя Стефани, попросит его предъявить удостоверение личности. Но вместо этого девушка вдруг будто подпрыгнула. Она широко распахнула глаза, поднялась с места и вцепилась в его рукав:

— Вы так вовремя, мистер Дрейк, мистер… — она запнулась, глядя на Брюса, который спокойно представился. — Мистер Уэйн, — повторила медицинская сестра. — Нам как раз нужно, чтобы кто-то успокоил миссис Дрейк, — она потащила их по коридору, взволнованно тараторя: — На неё что-то нашло. Она вдруг ворвалась в отделение для новорождённых, забрала дочку и убежала к себе в палату. Не подпускает никого. Фрэнк… а вот и он, — девушка указала планшетом на санитара с подбитым глазом. — Фрэнк пытался её успокоить, а она ударила его железной погремушкой, — медсестра остановилась у какой-то двери и недовольно поджала губы. — С чего это она, непонятно.  
— Думаю, это просто стресс. Она слишком много вынесла за последние несколько дней, мисс, — улыбчиво протянул Брюс, взял её за руку и поцеловал запястье. — Думаю, Тимоти сможет её успокоить. Можете вернуться в приёмную.  
— Только доктора Грейсона позову, — кивнула она, прижала к груди планшет, развернулась на каблучках и быстро зашагала по коридору. Санитар Фрэнк обречённо вздохнул и потёр ушиб.  
— Надеюсь вы правда сможете её успокоить. А то она кричит, что её ребёнка пытаются украсть, — пробормотал он и замолк.  
— В каком смысле? — Тим удивлённо моргнул. — А почему она вообще побежала за ребёнком?  
— Доктор Грейсон, может, что-то знает. Но мы сами не имеем ни малейшего понятия, — санитар покачал головой. Тим нервно покусал губы и повернулся к двери. Постучав, он тихо позвал:  
— Стефани? — он подался вперёд, прислушиваясь. — Стефани, это Тим.

За дверью раздались шаги, дверь распахнулась, и Тим, упиравшийся в неё ладонями, чуть не упал.

— Ты пришёл! — радостно выдохнула Стефани. Она была в сиреневом тёплом халате и нежно-розовых шерстяных носках, и прижимала к груди спящего младенца, но это не помешало ей высвободить одну руку, схватить Тима за воротник и потянуть вниз, чтобы поцеловать. Тим поначалу смущённо замер, но расслабился и осторожно обнял жену и ребёнка, стыдясь теперь разве что собственной неловкости.  
— Миссис Дрейк, — покачал головой Брюс, когда они вдоволь насладились поцелуем и объятиями, и теперь просто замерли друг напротив друга. — Вам не кажется, что стоило быть поосторожнее? Мало ли кто мог выдавать себя за вашего мужа.

Стефани только закатила глаза, отцепилась от воротника Тима и, вытянув руку, показала Брюсу средний палец. Санитар где-то за их спинами тихо присвистнул и тоже удостоился внимания миссис Дрейк:

— Эй, Фрэнк, если ты сейчас же не приведёшь сюда доктора Грейсона, я тебе ещё один фингал поставлю, ― Стефани шагнула назад и кивнула: — А вы двое заходите.

В палате никого не было, хотя, кажется, комната была рассчитана сразу на двух рожениц. Стефани дошла до кровати, одёрнула халат и села. Ребёнок у неё на руках пошевелился, что-то промямлил и затих. Стефани поправила одеяльце и посмотрела на Тима.

— По-моему, она совершенно здорова, несмотря на то, что недоношена, — улыбнулась она. — Иди сюда, — она похлопала по месту на кровати рядом с собой, и когда Тим сел, положила голову ему на плечо. — И спасибо за погремушку, мистер Уэйн. Оказалась очень полезной. Доктор Грейсон ей от кого-то отбился, — Стефани порылась в кармане, достала оттуда серебряную погремушку, оплавленную с одной из сторон, и протянула её Брюсу.

— Хм, — Брюс забрал игрушку и принялся рассматривать её со всех сторон. — Похоже, Ра’с всё же успел сюда наведаться.  
— Он хотел её забрать? — Тим отвернулся и склонился над дочерью, которую Стефани дальше прижимала к груди.  
— Думаю, сначала он хотел посмотреть, какого цвета у неё глаза, — Брюс сел на койку напротив и сжал погремушку в руках.  
— Как у Тима. У неё его глаза, — Стефани взъерошила седые волосы мужа рукой и повернулась к Брюсу. — Но зачем ему?

Тим нахмурился. Он вспомнил горный чертополох, и вспомнил, как Ра’с смотрел ему прямо в глаза, рассказывая о древнем пророчестве.

— Он суеверный, — тихо произнёс Тим. — Верит, что у его наследника… или наследницы, глаза как у горного чертополоха.  
— Но это как у тебя, — как-то возмущённо заявила Стефани. Потом притихла: — И как у Робин.  
— Он сказал, что я сломан, и поэтому он сделает наследника из нашего ребёнка, — Тим вспомнил ту страшную ночь, когда выпал из окна вместе с Ра’сом. Когда сам поверил в собственный психоз и галлюцинации и позволил запереть себя в психушке.  
— Слушайте, я и так напугана, давайте вы как-то понятнее объясните мне, что происходит? — Стефани вскинула брови. — Я уже сообразила, что Тим, кажется, не совсем рехнулся. Вернее, не рехнулся. Или, может, он рехнулся, но тогда и все остальные тоже, — она моргнула. — Уж доктор Грейсон точно не мог твоим рассказом вдохновиться, милый, так что…  
— Именно, — Тим улыбнулся ей, а потом снова посмотрел на спящую дочку — совсем крохотную, но невероятно обаятельную. Сейчас ему было страшно и просто дышать на неё, чтобы не потревожить.  
— И что мы будем делать? — горячо спросила Стефани.  
— Вы, юная леди, вместе с дочерью будете ждать дома, — начал было Брюс, но Стефани снова вскинула руку с поднятым средним пальцем.  
— Мистер Уэйн, я понимаю, что в вашем окружении нет женщин, способных в случае необходимости за себя постоять, но я за себя постоять могу, даже если необходимости нет. Вам тут не школа благородных девиц, — она фыркнула и снова поправила дочке одеяльце. Тим перевёл взгляд на Брюса и развёл руками:  
— Она прекрасна в своей неповторимости, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Не думаю, что мы сможем её отговорить.  
— Но так мы подвергнем ребёнка опасности, — Брюс покачал головой.  
— Попросим Тану с ней посидеть? — подумав с секунду, спросил Тим. Стефани у него под боком вдруг напряглась и помрачнела. Брюс тоже нахмурился и опустил взгляд.  
— Ох, сладенький, — Стефани снова провела рукой по его волосам. Её золотистые брови сложились домиком, а губы дрогнули, будто она готова была заплакать.

Брюс сцепил руки в замок и шумно вздохнул.

— Тимоти, я не стал тебе говорить, чтобы ты не… нервничал лишний раз, — произнёс он. — Тана умерла вчера вечером. Я думаю, что её убил Ра’с аль Гул.

Тиму показалось, что он ослышался. Но Стефани так крепко сжала его руку, так прижалась к его плечу лбом, что сомнений не осталось.

— То есть, я притащил эту тварь сюда, в Америку, — нервно и монотонно заговорил Тим. — И она сожрала жену моего лучшего друга, а теперь угрожает моему ребёнку?

Тим зажмурился. В ушах застучали слова: «Лучше бы ты не возвращался», и ему показалось, что он проваливается сквозь землю.

Он один во всём виноват. Ему просто нужно было остаться.

— Не стоило мне возвращаться, — начал он. Стефани занесла руку для оплеухи и успела влепить её мужу, но не успела и слова сказать. В палату заглянул сутулый взъерошенный мужчина немного за тридцать. Он сощурился, тревожно глянул на присутствующих и только тогда вошёл, закрыв дверь за собой.  
— Здравствуйте, — он улыбнулся. Улыбка показалась Тиму тщательно отработанной, доведённой до совершенства и очень доверительной. — Ричард Грейсон, педиатр, — он пожал руку сначала Брюсу, а потом Тиму. Руки у доктора были жутко холодными. — А вы?..  
— Тим Дрейк, — представился Тим. — Счастливый отец.  
— Ваша дочь настоящее солнышко, — тут же заметил Ричард.  
— А я — Брюс Уэйн, — встрял Брюс.  
— То-то я думал, что у вас лицо знакомое! — довольно закивал доктор. Тим нервно потёр ухо и посмотрел на жену.  
— Доктор Грейсон, а вы не расскажете им то же, что и мне? — удивительно вежливо (для девушки, которая только что показывала средний палец) попросила Стефани. Ричард недоверчиво сощурился, переводя взгляд с Брюса на Тима и обратно. Уэйн поднялся и положил ему руку на плечо.  
— Можно без прикрас. В сумасшедший дом мы вас не сдадим, мистер Грейсон, — доверительно сообщил он. Доктор пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, потом вздохнул и словно расслабился.  
— Я поднялся в отделение для новорождённых, в палату для недоношенных. Сегодня там была только Робин, так что я ни на кого не отвлекался. Мне нужно было посмотреть, как она чувствует себя, нужно ли продолжать… — он запнулся. — Думаю, это не самые интересные вам детали, — Ричард рассеянно потёр лоб, помычал что-то себе под нос, и начал сначала: — В общем, я поднялся к Робин, чтобы обследовать её. Как раз играл с ней, чтобы проверить реакции, когда она вдруг замерла и посмотрела мне через плечо. Я обернулся и увидел, что у меня за спиной стоит старик — причём как он туда попал, откуда взялся и почему я не слышал, как он вошёл, мне до сих пор не очень ясно. Вернее… — Ричард запнулся, но махнул рукой и продолжил. — В общем, он схватил меня за халат и поднял в воздух, раззявил пасть, и... у меня сработал инстинкт самосохранения и чувство долга, — он скривил губы и выпустил воздух через зубы. — В общем, у Робин в люльке лежала погремушка, и я врезал старику по лбу. И он вдруг задымился. Выронил меня, попятился назад, снёс несколько пустых люлек, а потом просто испарился в воздухе, держась за лицо. Покраснел ещё так странно, — Ричард скептично вскинул брови. — Бред, да?  
— Когда он пришёл и рассказал мне эту историю… не знаю зачем, — Стефани вдруг запнулась — Робин в её руках снова зашевелилась и захныкала, так что девушка протянула Брюсу руку и требовательно помахала ей, чтобы Уэйн вернул погремушку. Она начала напевать себе что-то под нос и баюкать дочку, и только раз взглянула на доктора, кивнув ему, чтобы он продолжил вместо неё.

— В общем, меня так поразила эта история, что я решил рассказать об этом миссис Дрейк. Мол, представляете, что мне примерещилось, когда я вашу дочку обследовал. Пересказал ей всё, как запомнил, а она вдруг говорит: «Святые угодники, значит, Тим ничего не придумал», отодвигает меня и бежит наверх, босая и в пижаме. Её остановить никто не успел, меня она выставила, а когда кто-то пытался в палату зайти, сразу кидалась в него вещами или била погремушкой, — Грейсон развёл руками. — У вас очень смелая и, м-м, находчивая жена, мистер Дрейк, — просиял он, уставившись на Тима.  
— Она такая, сложно поспорить, — Тим смущённо улыбнулся и заглянул Стефани через плечо. Глаза у Робин и правда были цвета горного чертополоха. Совсем как у него.  
— Так, — протянул врач, присел и тут же поднялся, будто пританцовывая. — Я могу идти?  
— Благодарим вас за откровенность, — пафосно сказал Брюс. — Скажите, мы уже можем забрать Стефани и Робин домой?  
— Да, вполне. Для семимесячного ребёнка Робин удивительно сильная. А миссис Дрейк сегодня полбольницы держала в страхе. Думаю, они обе вполне здоровы, — улыбнулся — теперь вполне искренне — Ричард. — Сейчас похлопочу о выписке, мистер Уэйн.  
— Хорошо, — Брюс кивнул. — Было бы неплохо, если бы вы заехали к Дрейкам через пару недель. И вообще стали личным лечащим врачом Робин.  
— Мистер Уэйн, вам не кажется, что подобрать педиатра мы и сами в состоянии? — возразил Тим. Ричард неловко потоптался, замерев между двух огней.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы у вашей дочери был доктор, который понимает, какая опасность может её ждать.  
— А он понимает?..  
— Замолкли оба, — шикнула на них Стефани, нахмурившись. Удостоверившись, что все взгляды устремлены на неё, она улыбнулась Ричарду:  
— Я бы очень хотела, чтобы вы стали её личным педиатром, доктор Грейсон.  
— Ладно. Хорошо! — доктор хлопнул в ладоши, но совершенно беззвучно. — Я приеду к вам… послезавтра. Посмотрим, как пойдёт, — он потёр руки. — Теперь я могу идти?  
— Теперь да, — Брюс кивнул и замолк. Они все замолчали, и сидели в тишине, пока Ричард не закрыл за собой дверь.

Тим подозрительно нахмурился.

— Откуда вы двое узнали, что Тана умерла?  
— Я прилетел сегодня ночью, сразу же разбудил Керри звонком, и она мне передала, что ты вернулся, — начал Брюс. — Я не стал переспрашивать и сразу же поехал к вам. Мне открыл Коннер, очень взволнованный и измученный. Я представился, попросил позвать тебя, Тим, а он заявил, что ты в сумасшедшем доме. Я попросил позвать Стефани, и так узнал, что она уехала рожать. Пока суть да дело, я выяснил, что у Коннера ночью умерла жена, попросил дать мне её осмотреть. Сказал, что от этого зависит судьба его друга, — Уэйн, кажется, не часто отчитывался в своих действиях, так что лицо у него было озабоченное и напряжённое. — Потом я снова позвонил Керри, чтобы она заглянула ко мне домой и стребовала с Альфреда старую семейную реликвию — серебряную погремушку от Тиффани, ― и привезла её Дрейкам. Я догадался, что Коннер всё равно поедет проведать Стефани, потому что у двери стояла сумка с какими-то вещами, так что попросил его дождаться визита моей секретарши. Как я вижу, погремушку всё-таки передали, — он выдавил улыбку. — Я сам поехал в Аркхэм, а что было дальше ты, Тим, и так знаешь.  
— Нужно будет… нужно будет помочь ему с похоронами. Перевести тело в Техас, и… — начал Тим, чувствуя, как опускаются под весом чувства вины плечи.  
— Он решил похоронить её в Готэме, — перебила его Стефани. — Я думала, что он просто заразился от тебя навязчивыми идеями. Лепетал, что её просто убили, — она покачала головой. — Могу предположить, что он…  
— Просто решил, что почешет кулаки об убийцу, — продолжил за неё Тим, невесело усмехнувшись. — Один раз Тит Пулло — навсегда Тит Пулло, да?  
— Вы мне плешь проедите своими римско-легионерскими замашками, — вздохнула Стефани. — Короче, — она посмотрела на Брюса. — План такой: мы помогаем похоронить Тану и параллельно решаем, как нам расправиться с графом Калиостро, так?  
— Я же не смогу её переспорить? — Брюс взглянул на Тима. Тим поджал губы и только головой покачал. — Значит, план будет таким. Пока что.  
— Продолжай думать, что ты упрямее мамаши, которая боится за своего ребёнка, это мило, — закатил глаза Стефани. Тим обнял её за плечи, чтобы успокоить, зная, как легко она иногда распаляется.

Брюс не ответил, только улыбнулся и отвернулся, уставившись в окно. Тиму вдруг показалось, что на секунду Уэйн потерял маску лёгкости и беззаботности, и показал себя настоящего. Но в тот же миг снова заканючила Робин, и Тим отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть на раскрывшую огромные, ярко-синие глаза дочку.

***

Имя Брюса Уэйна творило чудеса, так что Стефани и Робин выписали в течение часа. Они перепаковали её сумки, и Тим затолкал их в багажник, прежде чем они сели в ягуар Брюса.

Когда они приехали домой, Коннер сидел на крыльце, сгорбившись и будто уменьшившись в росте. Услышав звук мотора, он поднял голову, посмотрел на приближающуюся машину и вскочил.

Тим всю дорогу старался не думать о том, что в смерти Таны виновен не Ра’с аль Гул, а он. Тот, кто сбежал от старика, и за кем Ра’с последовал через океаны и сушу. Интересно, понимал ли это Коннер? Понимал ли он, что мстить должен не Ра’су, а Тиму? Злится ли на него? Разрушит ли это их дружбу, закалённую войной и временем?

Тиму было страшно, но он весь месяц и так боялся. Просто сейчас этот страх был иным — он отдавал болезненной горечью.

— Вас выписали, — Коннер попытался улыбнуться, когда Тим помог Стефани, прижимающей к груди Робин, вылезти из машины. — Как здорово, — он потрепал Стефани по волосам, а потом погладил пальцем младенца по щеке. Тим неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, опустив взгляд.

Коннер заметил его неуверенность, поднял голову и окинул Тима взглядом. Тим зажмурился, готовясь к любым обвинениям.

Тем удивительнее было, когда Коннер вдруг крепко обнял его так сильно, что, кажется, хрустнули рёбра. Тим с удивлением открыл глаза и нерешительно обнял друга в ответ.

— Рад? что ты в порядке, дружище, — выдохнул Коннер. Потом он отстранился и схватил Тима за голову, ощупывая череп. — Какое счастье, что они не успели ничего с тобой сделать. Я бы разочаровался в мире, лишись мы ещё и тебя с твоим мега-мозгом, — он покачал головой. Тим сделал глубокий вдох и решился спросить:  
— Я-то в порядке, а как ты, Кон? — он видел, как этот вопрос снова превращает его лучшего друга в полупрозрачную тень. Коннер ссутулился и покачал головой.  
— Мне всё ещё кажется, что она просто заснула. Даже когда её увезли в морг, я не мог смириться, — он поджал губы. — Почему она? Почему не я? Почему он выбрал именно её? Она слабее, чем я, она старше, она… — он запнулся. Брюс положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Просто ему хотелось ранить сильнее, — он взглянул на Тима, и Тим вдруг понял, что Ра’с хотел ранить не Коннера. Он хотел заставить Тима сходить с ума от чувства вины. Чтобы Тим, запертый в сумасшедшем доме, снова и снова вспоминал, сколько бед он принёс тем, кого любил. Что это он, а не Ра’с, отнял у жены дочь, а у лучшего друга — любимую женщину.

Ра’с аль Гул знал его слабые места, и расставил столько ловушек, что Тим бы никогда не выбрался. Он бы погряз, убеждённый в собственном безумии, и остался в доме скорби навсегда.

Старик не хотел, чтобы его остановили — и искал способы уничтожить тех, кто мог бы ему противостоять.

 

— Мы не будем говорить о нём здесь и сейчас, — Стефани вдруг вручила Тиму завёрнутую в одеяло дочку, а сама схватила Коннера за локоть и повела к дому: — Вы поговорите о том, о сём, а мы с Коннером обсудим более важные дела. Договорились? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, она скрылась в доме, утащив Коннера с собой.  
— А она права, — произнёс Брюс. Помрачнев, он опустил взгляд, будто его очень заинтересовали собственные ботинки.

Тим осторожно держал в руках Робин, боясь разбудить своим громким дыханием или голосом. Она была такой маленькой и хрупкой. Он обязан был её защитить от опасности, которой сам подверг.

Но для этого ему нужно было знать больше, чем только одну часть истории. Он вскинул голову и нахмурился, глядя на Брюса и пытаясь понять, что скрывает этот человек и откуда столько знает о Ра’с аль Гуле. А потом кивнул и тихо ответил:

— Да. Она права. Нам нужно поговорить, — он развернулся и неспешно, чтобы не разбудить малышку, поднялся на крыльцо. В доме у него был небольшой кабинет, там можно было обсудить всё спокойно.

В кабинете стояло несколько забитых книжных шкафов, стол с печатной машинкой и стопкой чистой бумаги, и пара кресел. До того, как Тим уехал писать биографию Ра’с аль Гула, они со Стефани проводили в кабинете по несколько часов в день. Тим садился за работу и печатал, выстукивая на машинке неровные ритмы, а Стефани садилась в кресло, поджав ноги, и занималась чем-то своим — вязала, читала или собирала бумажные фигурки. Иногда Тим зачитывал ей новые куски текста, и Стефани указывала на недостатки. Она помогала ему вспоминать вылетевшие из головы слова и переформулировать собственные мысли так, чтобы их понял каждый.

Сейчас Тим опустился в своё кресло только после того, как Брюс занял место Стефани, бережно прижал к себе дочку и понадеялся, что они её не разбудят.

— Вы, по-моему, не только магнат, который владеет большей частью инфраструктуры города, — шёпотом заметил он. — Откуда вы знаете о Ра’с аль Гуле?  
— Мы пытаемся избавить мир от него уже очень давно.

Брюс стал совсем не похож на себя такого, каким его знал Тим. Он казался старше, серьёзнее и замкнутее, и от этого образ «редактора» стал ещё фальшивее. Он упорно отводил взгляд, словно один вид Тима и Робин его ужасно угнетал.

— «Мы»? — переспросил Тим.  
— Да, мы. Охотники. Хемингуэй до сих пор не оправился. Джейсон погиб. Я сам едва не очутился в Аркхэме после нескольких безрезультатных вылазок, — сказал Брюс. Он начинал неуверенно, наверное, не до конца понимая, может ли доверять Тиму, но постепенно в его голосе зазвучал металл. Он гордо вскинул голову и продолжил: — Он не просто самый опасный террорист в мире, Тим. Он… нечто большее. Древнее зло, которое никогда не засыпало, а лишь плело свои сети и терпеливо ждало.

Тим нервно моргнул и нахмурился. Ещё полгода назад он бы решил, что его начальник чокнулся, и что зря его всё-таки не заперли в Аркхэме. Сейчас всё постепенно вставало на свои места: смерть Джейсона, история — настоящая история — Ра’с аль Гула, и…

— Вы сказали… Хемингуэй? — тихо переспросил Тим. Брюс скосил на него взгляд и кивнул. — Но как это вообще возможно?  
— Эрнест был лучшим из нас, — Брюс пожал плечами. — Но и он не совладал с Ра’сом.  
— Но почему вы отпустили туда меня? — Тим стиснул зубы, чтобы не повысить голос, и зашипел: — Вы так много о нём знаете, мистер Уэйн, почему вы дали мне уехать? Почему вы отпустили Джейсона?

Брюс снова отвёл глаза и шумно сглотнул. Потом сделал вдох поглубже и заговорил, спокойно и монотонно, но явно стараясь не выразить бушующие в нём эмоции:

— Джейсон был подготовлен. Он был охотником, я учил его с самой юности. Я тренировал его специально для того, чтобы он мог убить Ра’с аль Гула. Он был быстрым, выносливым, сильным. Он умел скрывать свои мысли, умел просчитывать всё на ходу. Это была его миссия. Это была единственная причина, по которой я сделал его Призраком и отправил к Ра’с аль Гулу — дважды. И поплатился, — он замолчал, переводя дух, и Тим воспользовался паузой:  
— Но почему вы отправили туда меня? — повторил он свой вопрос, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово. Малышка зашевелилась в сне, и, когда он пытался поправить покрывало, поймала его за палец. Тим размяк почти мгновенно. Бушующий в сердце гнев на несколько мгновений заглушила любовь.  
— Я не знал, что ты туда едешь, — прервал молчание Брюс. Тим с трудом заставил себя оторвать взгляд от Робин и посмотреть на начальника. Их взгляды встретились, и Тим вдруг увидел за невозмутимостью сильное чувство вины — подобное тому, что сам теперь испытывал, глядя на Кона.  
— Этот договор была заключён практически без моего участия. Агенты решили, что раз клиент уже работал с нами, то можно ускорить процедуру. Когда Керри принесла мне его на подпись, ты уже сидел в самолёте по пути в Катманду. Заказчик просил предоставить ему нового Призрака как можно скорее, так что тебе оформили командировку сильно заранее. Сейчас мне кажется, что Ра’с понял, что к нему приехал не Призрак, а охотник, и интуитивно догадывался, что после Джейсона к нему приеду я, и мы окончим старую вражду, — он не сводил с Тима взгляд. Тиму хотелось закричать, что меньше всего он хотел бы сейчас оказаться просто жертвой обстоятельств и глупой ошибки, но Робин так крепко цеплялась за его палец и так уютно посапывала, что он боялся открыть рот и разбудить её.  
— Когда к нему приехал ты и он увидел твои глаза, он полностью изменил свой план, — наконец снова заговорил Брюс. — Судьба прислала ему наследника. Ты попал к нему не случайно, Тим. Не потому что кто-то ошибся. Конечно, знай я, куда тебя отправляют, я бы нашёл способ уберечь тебя. Судьбу можно изменить. До тебя в мире было множество людей с глазами цвета чертополоха — я вполне уверен, что это ваша семейная черта, ― но никто из них не попадался в руки Ра’су. Значит, я мог бы остановить это, я бы занял твоё место с готовностью, и твоей семье и твоим близким не пришлось бы через всё это пройти.  
— Но мы прошли, — Тим нахмурился. — И теперь моя дочь в опасности. Что нам делать _теперь?_  
— Я сделаю из вас с Коннером настолько хороших охотников на вампиров, насколько смогу. И вместе мы уничтожим Ра’с аль Гула, — произнёс Брюс с таким видом, словно другого варианта и быть не могло. — Если, конечно, вы согласитесь пойти на это.  
— Я… — Тим чувствовал, что и правда готов согласиться. Бросится в этот омут с головой, не задерживая дыхание и не закрывая глаза. Он хотел отомстить Ра’су за всё, что пережил, за свою дочь, за Тану, за первого Призрака.

Но Робин поймала его ладонь второй крохотной ручкой, и слабо, но цепко сжала.

Он не мог пойти на это. Он не мог так рисковать. Он не мог бросить жену с ребёнком только потому что в нём взыграло глупое чувство мести. И тем более он не мог решать за Коннера.

— Я думаю, нам нужно время. Коннеру нужно смириться со смертью Таны. Принять её, — он покачал головой.  
— А ты? — Брюс сощурился.  
— А я хочу уничтожить Ра’с аль Гула так сильно, как никто другой в этом мире, — Тим поморщился. — Но у меня молодая жена и новорождённая дочь. Я не могу принимать решения, способные повлиять на их жизнь, на эмоциях.

Брюс смотрел на него долго и пристально. Серьёзно, кажется, обдумывая каждое его слово. А потом кивнул с пониманием и облегчением, и сказал:

— Было бы невыразимо ужасно, если бы я не успел, и мы лишились твоей приземлённости, Тим. Ты и твой чистый ум и сейчас способны мыслить трезво, — он изобразил что-то, похожее на улыбку. — Я не заставлю тебя принимать решение сейчас. Но я буду настаивать, что ты с женой и ребёнком должен переехать ко мне как можно скорее. Чтобы вы постоянно находились под защитой.  
— Не уверен, что это… — начал Тим и запнулся. Может, Брюс был прав. Тим прекрасно понимал, что не может защитить жену и дочь, что слишком сломлен сейчас. Ему понадобится помощь. Она ему уже нужна.  
— Нам бы не хотелось вас стеснять, мистер Уэйн, — наконец выдавил он. Брюс тихо фыркнул и покачал головой:  
— Во-первых, думаю, вы оба уже можете называть меня просто «Брюс». А во-вторых, мой особняк огромен и почти безлюден уже долгие годы. Я буду рад, если он немного оживёт.  
— Ну, — Тим улыбнулся. — Дело за малым: уговорить Стефани переехать.  
— У меня есть секретное оружие, которое сможет её убедить, — Брюс вдруг снова начал превращаться в того, другого Брюса Уэйна, который блистал на вечеринках и обложках глянцевых журналов. Он резко перестал быть охотником на вампиров и стал завиднейшим холостяком Готэма. — Мой дворецкий, знаешь ли, прекрасно умеет убеждать.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — Тим тоже тихо фыркнул. Робин вдруг разжала пальчики, выпуская его руку, немного повозилась в своём одеяльце и задремала. Тим замер, снова взглянув на неё и не сумев отвести взгляд, тихо шепнул:  
— Подумать только, я мог всё это пропустить, — и покачал головой. Брюс вдруг поднялся, шагнул к нему и легко хлопнул по плечу:  
— Главное, что не пропустил, — сказал он и замолчал. Открылась дверь в кабинет и к ним заглянула Стефани. Она удивлённо моргнула и зашептала:  
— Вы, дурни, что, не догадались её в детскую отнести? У неё, между прочим, кроватка есть, — она зашла в кабинет и шагнула к Тиму, но остановилась и умилённо склонила голову набок: — Господи, это так мило. Может, мне на тебя повесить заботу о ней? Всю-всю?

Тим поднялся, всё ещё бережно держа на руках дочку.

— Сама же отнимешь её у меня через час, — ехидно шепнул он, перегнулся через стол и поцеловал жену в кончик носа, как целовал её, когда они только вернулись с войны. — Но можешь попробовать. Брюс очень хочет с тобой побеседовать.  
— А я хотела дочь покормить, — Стефани всё-таки забрала у него из рук увесистый свёрток. — Но раз она так хорошо спит, я, пожалуй, отнесу её в детскую, — она улыбнулась и посмотрела на Брюса. — Вы можете составить мне компанию, мистер Уэйн.  
— С удовольствием, — Уэйн приобнял её за плечи, и вместе они вышли из кабинета.

Тим сделал шумный, глубокий вдох, потёр лицо руками и тоже вышел. Пока Брюс пытался убедить Стефани переехать в семейный особняк Уэйнов, Тим мог поговорить с Коннером.  
Если, конечно, Коннер захочет с ним говорить.

Кент нашёлся на кухне. Он сидел перед чашкой кофе, подперев щёку рукой и тупо уставившись перед собой. Тим знал этот взгляд. Так бывало, когда Коннер не понимал, как будет жить дальше — такое случалось не часто, и каждый раз пугало Тима до дрожи в коленях.

— Эй, — Тим всё же заставил себя зайти на кухню и сесть за стол прямо напротив друга. — Хочешь поговорить?  
— Не знаю. Не уверен, — Коннер закрыл и открыл глаза, смаргивая оцепенение, посмотрел сначала на Тима, окинул взглядом кухню, снова глянул Тима. Он откинулся назад, опершись о спинку стула, взял кружку за ручку, но так её и не поднял.  
— Дружище, я… — Тим сложил руки на столе, сцепил их в замок и сжал пальцы с такой силой, будто собирался сам себе переломать кости. — Я не знал, что всё так обернётся. Если бы… если бы я знал, что он убьёт Тану, если бы… Я бы остался. Пусть бы он убил меня, — он нервно поджал губы и помолчал, боясь смотреть Коннеру в глаза. — Если бы я знал, я бы никогда не подверг Тану такой опасности, — тихо добавил он, поднял взгляд и стал ждать.

Когда они были на войне, Коннер часто выступал оптимистичной составляющей их тандема. Он находил положительные стороны в чём угодно, и когда Тим говорил: «Ну, всё, теперь мы точно умрём», Коннер отвечал: «Всё будет в порядке, дружище», и отдавал ему запасные патроны. Но сейчас его способности видеть светлые стороны не хватало.

— О чём ты говоришь, Тим? — наконец ответил ему Коннер. Он не вздрогнул, не попытался встать или сжать кулаки, и говорил очень спокойно, разве что лишь слегка удивлённо. — Что за чушь ты несёшь? Ты думаешь, потерять боевого товарища легче, чем потерять жену? Как ты вообще до этого додумался, Тим?

Он должен был винить Тима в смерти своей жены, но не винил.

— Прости, я просто, — Тим сгорбился и опустил взгляд. — Я просто хотел сказать тебе, что если кто-то и виновен в её смерти, то это я. Я притащил его сюда. И ответственность на мне…  
— Прекрати немедленно, или я тебе вмажу, Люций Ворен, — Коннер вскинул кулак и погрозил им. — Никто из нас не виновен в её смерти. Чувство вины сейчас явно не лучшее, что мы можем испытывать, — он вздохнул. — Тана бы этого не хотела.  
Тим облизнул губы и тихо вздохнул.  
— Думаю… думаю, ты прав.  
— Конечно я прав, дружище, — слабо возмутился Коннер. — Я знаю, Тим, что тебе пришлось многое вынести, но это не повод взваливать на себя вину за всё. Я буду невыносимо скучать по Тане. Моё сердце разрывается от боли. Я не представляю, как буду жить без неё, — он вдруг распалился, сдавил пальцами переносицу и сделал паузу, пытаясь успокоиться. — Давай сначала похороним её. А потом уже будем искать виноватых.  
— Я… — Тим моргнул. — Мы знаем, кто её убил.  
— Вроде того, — Коннер снова затих. Он отвернулся. — Как будто это поможет.  
— Брюс говорит, он может тренировать нас. Помочь нам… — начал Тим. Коннер резко обернулся и нахмурился:  
— Но ты знаешь, что это бред, Тим. И это не поможет, — он закрыл лицо, покачал головой и снова убрал руки. — Я уеду после похорон. Не в Техас, а к отцу и старшим Кентам, — он выглядел осунувшимся и уставшим сейчас. Тим протянул руку и сжал его ладонь в своей, как они, бывало, хватались друг за друга, вытаскивая из окопов или из-под завалов. И только теперь Тим заметил, как похудел и побледнел за эти полгода.  
— Если это поможет тебе… — начал он.  
— Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, дружище, — перебил его Коннер. — Но сейчас тебе нужно разобраться со своей головой. К счастью, мне есть кому поплакаться, кроме тебя, — он выдавил улыбку, и Тим выдавил улыбку в ответ. — Но я могу приехать к вам на Рождество. Если старшие не будут совсем убиты новостями.  
— Сам решишь, — Тим сощурился. — Сейчас из нас двоих ты самый здравомыслящий.

В конце концов, тогда это почти было правдой.

***

Они похоронили Тану через три дня. Из Канзаса приехал отец Коннера, Кларк. Адвокат в твидовом пиджаке, с доброй улыбкой и тронутыми сединой висками привносил в дом ощущение спокойствия и какого-то умиротворения. Они с Коннером часами просиживали на заднем дворе, переговариваясь о чём-то. Тим, Призрак и выпускник Йеля, не умел обращаться со словами так, как это делал Кларк Кент. Он не умел находить слова успокоения, он не был одарён такой же мудростью, и не мог спасти Коннера так же легко, как это мог сделать его отец.

Похороны были тихими и безлюдными. Стефани осталась дома вместе с малышкой, с ними же остался и Брюс. Он, казалось, был напуган не меньше Тима, хотя и выражал это иначе. Миссис Дрейк долго обнимала Коннера, приподнявшись на цыпочки и уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, словно провожала не на похороны, а на новую войну.

Тим ехал в похоронное бюро и на кладбище бок о бок с Коннером, как раньше, и был готов в любую минуту подставить ему плечо. Но Кент держался лучше, чем держался бы Тим. Он только сцепил зубы так, что стало видно, как ходят желваки, и почти не говорил.

Осенний день выдался безветренным и солнечным. Коннер порой замирал, устремившись взглядом в небо, и тогда Тим пытался хоть как-то предугадать, о чём его друг думает. Думает ли он о том, что теперь Тана навсегда обретёт покой? Вопрошает ли он небеса о том, почему они забрали у него жену? Говорит ли он с ними вообще? Как и Тим, Коннер вернулся с войны агностиком, но сейчас это гибкое мировоззрение у них обоих пошатнулось.

Весь короткий банкет — да и вообще вечер после похорон — Коннер был тих и задумчив. Сейчас он почти перестал казаться человеком, который потерял смысл жизни и сбился с пути. Теперь Коннер искал ответы на какие-то вопросы, и Тим видел это по тому, как меняется выражение его лица, когда ему кажется, что никто не видит.

Коннер уехал на следующий вечер. Вместе с Кларком он помог Дрейкам убрать в доме, а потом собрал свои вещи и вещи Таны, и отправился на своём Хадсоне домой. Только в этот раз не на их с Таной техасскую ферму, а в тот дом, где он родился и вырос. Тот, что был в маленьком городке Смоллвилле, кукурузной столице страны.

Такое расставание с лучшим другом разбивало Тиму сердце. Но сейчас он должен был его отпустить.

***

Время шло. Тим по-прежнему плохо спал, и ел маленькие порции, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Руки у него не дрожали только когда Стефани вручала ему Робин, или когда он качал дочку в кроватке, тихо напевая колыбельную. Он всё время ждал нападения, не расслабляясь ни на секунду, но Ра’с, казалось, решил вымотать его, снова довести его до психоза, и не появлялся.

Брюс каждое утро стучался в их дверь, и каждый день заводил разговор о переезде. Стефани упрямо отказывалась и воротила нос, заявляя, что она ни за что не променяет свой уютный маленький дом на огромный неприветливый особняк, где подают крохотные и невкусные деликатесы на завтрак.

После того, как она отказала Брюсу в пятый раз, повторяя одни и те же аргументы, Уэйн всё же достал из рукава свой козырь.

В середине октября на пороге дома Дрейков появился высокий подтянутый старик с аккуратными тонкими усами и благородным британским акцентом. Когда Стефани открыла ему, покачивая на руках хнычущую Робин, он тепло улыбнулся, обнимая плетёную корзину, и сказал:

— Вы не совсем правильно держите юную мисс, миссис Дрейк.

Тим остановился за спиной у жены, вытирая руки. Он старался помогать Стефани по хозяйству, пока такая возможность была, и взял на себя, например, всю работу на кухне. Он почти навострился не бить посуду, хотя до сих пор вздрагивал от резких звуков или неожиданных прикосновений. Готовил он не так вкусно, как Стефани, но вполне съедобно.  
— М-м? — Стефани удивлённо вскинула брови и замерла. — Простите?  
— Матери лучше знать, что правильно для её ребёнка, — старик выглядел очень добрым и невероятно понимающим. — Но когда вы впустите меня и ваш замечательный муж заберёт у меня корзину с гостинцами, я покажу вам, как успокаивал мастера Брюса, когда он был таким же крошечным, — мужчина поклонился и, наконец, представился. — Меня зовут Альфред Пенниуорт. Я дворецкий мистера Уэйна.

Тим понял, почему Брюс считал этого старика своим козырным тузом, почти сразу. Альфред был почти полной противоположностью Брюса-настоящего, того, что не прятался за маской беззаботного плейбоя. Он был ровно таким, какому хотелось бы верить, и каждый день сталкивался со сложным характером Брюса. Он умел уговаривать лучше, чем лучшие дипломаты мира.

— Очень приятно, Альфред, — наконец сказала немного изумлённая Стефани. — А я…  
— Мистер и миссис Дрейк. Тимоти, — Альфред посмотрел на Тима, и Тим вдруг вспомнил, как смотрел на него дедушка, когда ещё был жив, и Тим приезжал к нему на каникулы. — И Стефани, — старик взглянул на Стефани с отеческой нежностью, а потом сделал небольшой шаг вперёд. — А это, конечно же, птичка Робин, — он обнял корзину чуть крепче. — Так… вы меня впустите?  
— Ох, — Стефани шагнула назад и столкнулась с Тимом. Тим поймал её за плечи, помогая удержать равновесие, и сам закрыл за Альфредом дверь.  
— Чем обязаны визитом? — Тим всё же забрал у Альфреда корзину. Вопрос он задал скорее из вежливости (и ради Стефани).  
— Мастер Брюс очень беспокоится о вашей безопасности, мистер Дрейк. И под вами я подразумеваю всю вашу семью, — Альфред протянул к Стефани руки, чтобы успокоить хнычущую малышку. Девушка было сощурилась недоверчиво, но старик смотрел на ребёнка с такой нежностью, что она немедленно поддалась.  
— Вот так, — Альфред ловко и очень осторожно взял Робин на руки и начал укачивать. — Видите, как я это делаю, миссис Дрейк? — он посмотрел на Стефани. — Когда переедете к нам, я смогу вас научить.  
— Эй, это вымогательство! — Стефани сощурилась и погрозила ему пальцем. — Вы пытаетесь заманить меня подарками.  
— Именно так, — Альфред сощурился и кивнул. — И это вы ещё не видели содержимое моей корзинки. Я, знаете ли, жутко оскорбился, когда мастер Брюс передал мне ваши слова про безвкусные деликатесы, и решил вас переубедить. Лично, — он осмотрелся и сощурился, а потом смело зашагал на кухню. Создавалось впечатление, что ему хватило беглого осмотра прихожей, чтобы понять, что и где в доме располагается.

Тим пошёл следом за ним. Стефани вцепилась в руку мужа, тихо шепча:

— Смотри, а ведь она и правда уснула. Как ему это удалось?  
— Ты же видела Брюса, дорогая. Уверен, наша малышка по сравнению с ним — ангел, — шепнул ей в ответ Тим. Он водрузил корзину на стол и посмотрел на Альфреда.  
— Миссис Дрейк, это подарки для вас. Так что вам их и распаковывать, — заявил дворецкий Уэйна, хитро сощурившись. Тим удивлённо моргнул и тихо хмыкнул:  
— Что, только моей жене?  
— Конечно, вы же и так согласились на переезд, мистер Дрейк.  
— Мистер Пенниуорт, — Стефани начала разбирать содержимое корзины. Достала широкую тарелку, тщательно завёрнутую в фольгу, развернула её и тихо охнула, глядя на вафли. — У нас замечательный дом, кто-то должен следить за моим садиком и вытирать пыль раз в пару дней. Я не могу уехать. И Тим не может. А Робин так и подавно, — она поставила вафли на стол и снова полезла в корзину. Там обнаружилась банка домашнего варенья с промасленной бумагой вокруг крышки и большая бутылка лимонада.  
— Ваши гортензии всё равно не будут цвести приблизительно всю зиму, — вежливо заметил Альфред. — От пыли хорошо помогут чехлы для мебели. И не смейте мне снова говорить что-то о невкусной еде. Уверен, ваш муж готовит так себе.  
— Эй! — тут же отозвался Тим, хотя его это заявление вообще не возмутило. — Я вообще-то стою у вас за спиной, мистер Пенниуорт.  
— Безусловно. Но вы же не будете отрицать правду? — Альфред обернулся и вручил ему спящую Робин, а потом ободряюще похлопал по плечу. Едва малышка оказалась у него на руках, Тим тут же размяк, смущённо улыбаясь, и затих.  
— А, — хотела что-то спросить Стефани, но Альфред резко вскинул руку и прикоснулся пальцем к губам, давая ей знак молчать.  
— Вы угощайтесь, миссис Дрейк. Пока вафли свежие.

Стефани поджала губы, недоверчиво посмотрела на Тима, держащего Робин в руках так, словно она могла поломаться от любого неверного движения, молча достала тарелку и приборы, ловко вскрыла банку с вареньем, отложив бумагу и ленту в сторону, и приступила к еде.

Тишина, которая воцарилась на кухне Дрейков, была почти звенящей. Тим мог поклясться, что она поглощает все прочие звуки — и посапывание Робин, и стук приборов о тарелку, и тихие покашливания Альфреда.

Старик пристально смотрел на миссис Дрейк, улыбаясь ей так, будто сам её лично вырастил. Тим тревожно глянул на них, а потом опустился на стул, прижимая к себе дочку. Стул под ним даже не скрипнул.

А Стефани, будто специально, ела очень неторопливо, не отрывая взгляд от вафель, тщательно вымазывая их черничным вареньем и поглощая одну за другой. Оставив три штуки нетронутыми, она подвинула тарелку Тиму и протянула к нему руки. Тим удивлённо вскинул брови, не понимая, хочет она его обнять или забрать Робин.

— Ребёнка отдай и ешь вафли. Ты до сих пор как суповой набор, и на тебя больно смотреть, — она всё же забрала у него дочку. Дождавшись, пока Тим возьмёт себе приборы и начнёт есть, она, наконец, перевела взгляд на Альфреда.  
— Я согласна! — выдохнула она. Тим как раз сунул в рот вафлю и, впервые за долгое время чувствуя вкус еды, наслаждался ― дворецкий, похоже, очень старался не переборщить с сахаром. Но, услышав слова жены, он замер и удивлённо уставился на неё.  
— А как же наш замечательный дом? — спросил он. Стефани пожала плечами:  
— Попрошу маму пожить здесь. Наш дом к больнице ближе, чем её, и она сможет отдохнуть от отца, — заявила она, глядя на Тима сверху вниз.

Тим проглотил небольшой кусочек божественной вафли Альфреда Пенниуорта и сощурился:

— Он тебя что, на вафли купил?  
— Отстань, я слабая женщина! И вообще, почему ты возмущаешься, ты же сразу согласился.  
— Ну, да, — Тим отрезал ещё кусочек вафли. — Но в нашей семье упрямая — ты. А я флегматичный. Не забывай об этом.  
— Ваша перепалка, безусловно, очень милая, — перебил их Альфред. — Но если вы, миссис Дрейк, всё-таки согласны, я бы хотел помочь собрать вещи.  
— Конечно! — Стефани, кажется, расцвела. — Только я сообщу маме, что она переезжает. Подержите Робин?  
— Конечно, — старик улыбнулся. — Что угодно ради вас, миссис Дрейк.

Тим тихо фыркнул в свою тарелку и принялся за вторую вафлю.

***

Кристал переехала в дом Дрейков в тот же вечер. Стефани оставила ей длинную инструкцию на пять тетрадных листов, что и как работает, когда приезжает молочник, где платить по счетам и когда вытирать пыль, хотя и после этого не сразу решилась покинуть своё семейное гнёздышко. Тиму пришлось обнять её за плечи, мягко и осторожно, и вывести к машине. Пока они доехали, Стефани несколько раз попыталась уговорить Альфреда развернуть машину и отвезти их обратно. Старик, однако, был непреклонен.

Особняк Уэйнов пустовал почти все эти годы. Брюс изредка утраивал там вечеринки, но в основном делил дом только с дворецким. Комнаты (спальня и детская), которые выделили Дрейкам, оказались больше, чем один этаж их дома, и находились дверь в дверь с хозяйской спальней. Брюс явно не хотел ни на мгновение оставлять их без лишней защиты ― даже на их окнах на раме была выцарапана надпись на латыни. Почему-то Тима это успокоило, и в ту ночь он впервые спал не так тревожно, как весь последний месяц.

Вопреки худшим опасениям Стефани, завтраки, обеды и ужины, а так же ланчи и полдники, которые готовил для них Альфред, были ужасающе сытными. Старик тщательно продумал диету своих новых подопечных, и под его бдительным присмотров Стефани получала ровно то количество витаминов, которое должно было помочь ей восстановиться после беременности, и которое было необходимо малышке, а Тим стремительно набирал утерянный вес. Первое время Тиму становилось неловко из-за отсутствия аппетита, но дворецкий нашёл подход и к его постоянным неврозам. Тим почти сумел расслабиться, хотя сам себе в этом особняке казался крошечным.

Правда, это ощущение собственной «крошечности» было не таким, как в крепости Ра’с аль Гула. Здесь он не казался себе лишней деталью в идеально работающем механизме, то и дело перекатывающейся туда-сюда с риском затеряться. В особняке Уэйнов он был почти как дома, будто его место здесь и сейчас. Это помогало чувствовать себя в безопасности. Хоть где-то Тим мог не бояться нападения в любую минуту.

Сложно было сказать, отпугнули Ра’с аль Гула молитвы на окнах, удар серебряной погремушкой оказался слишком болезненным или старик просто решил подождать, пока ребёнок станет постарше, но на их покой пока никто не покушался. Близилось Рождество и оно, кажется, обещалось быть очень спокойным.

***

Праздничная суета в особняке Уэйнов, кажется, случалась не так часто. Тим то и дело замечал, как Брюс удивлённо рассматривает гирлянды с мишурой и растерянно ходит вокруг огромной ёлки, установленной в одной из комнат. Он был похож на человека, который последний раз праздновал Рождество очень давно, и все последние годы его отношения с этим праздником ограничивались обменом подарками с собственным дворецким и праздничным ужином.

В начале декабря, как раз развесив по дому собственноручно вырезанные бумажные снежинки, Стефани надавила на Тима и заставила его покрасить волосы. На рождественский сезон у неё были большие планы, в том числе и несколько походов по магазинам с Тимом и Робин. Миссис Дрейк хотелось, чтобы её молодой, в общем-то, муж привлекал как можно меньше внимания, так что она купила несколько пакетиков хны и перекрасила его волосы из серебристо-белых в рыжие. Было непривычно, но Тим постарался смириться с очередной странной переменой.

После этого Тим несколько раз попытался совершить вылазки в город, и каждый раз возвращался ни с чем. Как только он оказывался в толпе, его снова одолевали страхи. Он видел шпиона в каждом незнакомом лице и сбегал обратно в машину, едва пробыв в давке пять минут. Так что все следующие походы за покупками совершали Стефани с Альфредом, иногда подключая к этой работе и Брюса. Тим оставался дома с ребёнком, что умиротворяло куда больше, чем попытки выдержать общество большого количества людей.

***

За день до Сочельника Стефани и Альфред снова уехали в центр города. Они хотели купить побольше продуктов для праздничного ужина и выбрать подарки, которые им предстояло запаковать и разложить по носкам, уютно висящим над камином. Брюс уехал на очередную встречу с Ричардом Грейсоном — Уэйна так впечатлила его решимость в момент нападения Ра’с аль Гула, что он уже второй месяц пытался уговорить того занять место Джейсона и пройти специальный тренинг. Тим остался с Робин и развлекал дочку развивающими играми. Усадив её в детский стульчик в уютной гостиной с ёлкой, он достал из сундука с многочисленными игрушками, купленными Альфредом, пальчиковых кукол и разыгрывал ими сказку про Рапунцель. Робин хихикала, и Тиму казалось, что нет ничего прекраснее этого звука. Всего два месяца прошло с тех пор, как в их жизни появилась дочка, а Дрейку уже было сложно представить, как они раньше жили без неё.

Он рассказывал сказку очень увлечённо, и уже дошёл до первого появления принца, когда за его спиной раздался тихий скрип. Тим вскинулся, моментально забыв сказку и вспомнив о постоянной угрозе. Он бросился к дочке, вытаскивая её из стульчика и прижимая к груди, схватил столика серебряную погремушку Уэйнов и развернулся на пятках. Из-за ёлки выглядывал кто-то с ног до головы затянутый в чёрное — совсем как тени Ра’с аль Гула. Тим нахмурился, швырнул погремушкой в чужака и попятился к камину, нащупал рядом с ним кочергу и выставил перед собой.

Он вспомнил, что люди Ра’са, в отличие от него самого, обычные люди, и ни серебро, ни молитвы не наносят им вреда.

— Ближе не подходи, — выдавил он. Ему было страшно, но рука его была тверда. Он чувствовал, как дочка хватается за его рубашку, сжимая её слабыми ручками, и понимал, что должен её защитить.  
— Блин, парень, — ниндзя всё же вышел из-за ёлки, и движения его были совсем не такими плавными, как у теней Ра’с аль Гула. К тому же, незваный гость оказался женщиной. Вместо балаклавы, закрывающей всё лицо, впрочем, на ней красовалась маленькая чёрная маска из ленты, завязанной на затылке.  
— Ты очень нелепо выглядишь с этой кочергой наперевес и пальчиковыми куклами на руках, — ниндзя немного замялась. — Ты вообще кто такой?  
— Друг семьи. А ты кто и почему одета как грабитель из кино? — Тим кочергу не опустил и после заявления гостьи о его нелепом виде.  
— Как тебе сказать… Я и есть грабитель из кино. Вернее не из кино. Но грабитель, — моргнула грабительница. — А ты поймал меня на горяченьком.  
— Ты что, начинающая? — Тим перехватил кочергу поудобнее.  
— С чего ты взял? — грабительница скрестила руки на груди и обиженно хмыкнула.  
— Если тебя поймал такой, как я… — начал Тим, но женщина в ответ только расхохоталась.  
— Никто не слышит, когда я забираюсь к ним в дома, даже если они при этом бодрствуют, — она пожала плечами и сделала шаг вперёд. Тим нахмурился, но не отступил. — Никто не слышит, как я хожу по их дому. Ты один так выделился. Да ещё и отреагировал так быстро, — она потёрла лоб, и Тим только теперь заметил в том месте, куда попала погремушка, розовое пятно от ушиба.  
— Зачем ты вообще сюда влезла?  
— Думала, Уэйны уехали, можно поживиться. Девушка же может порадовать себя блестяшками на Рождество? — грабительница повела плечами.

По спине Тима почему-то пробежал холодок. Она всё меньше была похожа на подручных Ра’с аль Гула, и всё больше на настоящую воровку. Но тогда Тим никак не мог понять, зачем она выдала себя, почему не убежала, как только поняла, что он её заметил.

— Слушай, — женщина потарабанила пальцами по собственному локтю и сделала глубокий вдох: — Я не сбежала, потому что засмотрелась. Вы очень уютные, я вам… позавидовала слегка, — она развела руками и снова шумно вздохнула. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
— Погоди-ка, — Тим сам не понимал, почему её слова заставили его передумать. Ведь он готов был вытолкать её кочергой на улицу и отправить восвояси, но вместо этого сейчас он опустил своё оружие и нервно покусал губы. Теперь у него начали предательски дрожать руки, выдавая волнение. — Может… чаю?  
— А ты вызовешь полицию, пока я буду у тебя на кухне распивать чабрец? — воровка покачала пальцем. — Ну, нет уж.  
— Не буду я никуда звонить. Если бы хотел, огрел бы тебя кочергой по голове и позвонил давно. Но я же этого не сделал, — Тим положил кочергу на место и подошёл к женщине. — Давайте, пока хозяин дома не вернулся. Выпьешь чаю и пойдёшь искать, где ещё поживиться.

Грабительница недоверчиво сощурилась, а потом расслабилась.

— Ладно. Чай, значит чай.

Тим проводил её в кухню и заварил чай. Порыскав в холодильнике, он достал кусок домашнего пирога с бататом и поставил его перед грабительницей.

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Тим покачивал на руках Робин, пока та не уснула, и теперь ходил, прижимая к себе посапывающую дочку.

— Итак, — нервно протянула грабительница. — Что это было, с кочергой-то?  
— Сложно объяснить. Просто я стараюсь быть настороже. По-моему это нормально, когда ты делаешь всё, чтобы защитить дочь, — Тим сел напротив женщины, глядя на неё исподлобья.  
— Логично, — женщина собрала вилкой остатки пирога с тарелки. — Только иногда у грабителей есть пистолет. А иногда они быстрые и огромные, и кочергой их не остановить. Обычно люди просто закрывают ребёнка собой, а ты был готов отбиваться в случае чего, — женщина пригубила чай. — Но меня другое удивило. Ты был настроен агрессивно, пока не рассмотрел меня получше. Скажи, ты передумал меня колотить потому что я женщина или?..

Тим напрягся. Грабительница оказалась намного проницательнее, чем ему показалось сначала. Он нервно сглотнул, шмыгнул носом и сказал:

— Принял тебя за кое-кого другого. Твой пол тут не при чём, — он покачал головой. — Но подробнее рассказать не могу.  
— Это отрадно слышать, — женщина сделала ещё глоток из своей кружки. — Что хоть кто-то в этой стране не списывает женщин со счетов, — она улыбнулась, перегнулась через стол и потрепала Тима по рыжим волосам. — Но если ты обознался, и этот мнимый враг вызывает у тебя желание махать кочергой, может, стоит обзавестись чем-то посерьёзнее? Или научиться отбиваться чем угодно, включая детский стульчик?  
— Ну, я же поставил тебе шишку погремушкой, — неуверенно возразил Тим.  
— А что, того, кого ты боишься это остановит? — воровка допила чай и поднялась. — Спасибо за чай и пирог. И что не вызвал полицию. Я могу воспользоваться задней дверью?  
— Конечно, — Тим тоже поднялся. — Я провожу.

Слова странной и загадочной воровки остались с ним, когда она перемахнула через ограду и скрылась из вида.

Она была права. Ра’с аль Гула останавливали слова, нацарапанные на оконных рамах и дверных косяках, и его остановило бы прикосновение серебра. Но его подручных — нет. Тени не появлялись, потому что Ра’с аль Гул выжидал. И каждую минуту он мог снова начать действовать.

Робин дальше была в опасности, и Тим должен был уметь защитить её. А ещё лучше избавить её от этого дамоклова меча, который мог обрушиться в любую минуту.

Он должен был начать тренироваться. Вступить в тот же бой, который столько лет до него вели Брюс Уэйн и Эрнест Хемингуэй, и сделать то, что им не удалось.

Тим подогрел в горячей воде молоко для Робин, и покормил дочку, когда та проснулась, каждую секунду думая о том, что может лишиться её в любой момент.

За пару минут до возвращения Брюса домой Тим набрал канзаский номер Кентов и дождался, пока к телефону подойдёт Коннер. Они периодически созванивались за эти несколько месяцев, просто чтобы справиться о делах и настроении друг друга. В этот раз разговор у Тима был о другом.

— Привет, дружище, — раздался в трубке голос Коннера. — Как дела у тебя и твоих девочек?

Тим вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Я решил начать тренировки, чтобы убить его, — тихо сказал он. — Не хочу жить с пониманием, что в мире есть чудовище, убивающее любимых людей моих близких и угрожающее моему ребёнку.

Коннер молчал, словно размышлял о чём-то.

— Хочу остановить его, пока он не пришёл за Робин, — прервал тишину Тим. — Ты со мной?

Коннер снова не ответил, и Тим уже готов был отчаяться. Потом его боевой товарищ прокашлялся.

— Я уже думал об этом. Кроме того, — Кент запнулся, будто переводил дух. — Я не хочу, чтобы смерть Таны была не отомщённой. Понимаю, что месть — не лучшая идея, но не в этом случае, — закончил он сквозь зубы.

С плеч Тима, казалось, рухнула целая гора. Он расслабился и позволил себе слабо улыбнуться.

— Когда начнём? — тихо спросил он. Коннер на другом конце, наверное, закатил глаза, прикидывая, сколько времени праздников он хочет провести с отцом и старшими Кентами.  
— Приеду к вам на Новый год. После него и начнём. Уэйн не будет против?  
— Думаю, он только обрадуется, — тут же отозвался Тим. И ответил наконец: — А мои девочки прекрасно. Робин, кажется, начала нас различать. По крайней мере, на всех реагирует по-разному.  
— Жалко, что меня она сейчас не узнает, — рассмеялся Коннер.


	6. Chapter 6

Рождество прошло спокойнее, чем любое другое Рождество из тех, что были в жизни Тима раньше. Альфред приготовил индейку, яблочный пирог и около двух десятков других блюд, кажется, с запасом на несколько недель вперёд. Все обменялись подарками и долго сидели у камина, рассказывая истории — истории войны и истории мирного времени. В основном говорили Альфред и Стефани, изредка подавал голос Тим, пересказывая какую-нибудь фронтовую байку или приключение ещё тех времён, когда он учился в Йеле.

Брюс молчал, задумчиво глядя, как миссис Дрейк играет с дочерью. Он сидел у самого камина в своём кресле и вертел в руках трубку, не решаясь её раскурить. Он так и не произнёс ни слова за тот вечер, только прислушивался. Наверное, он вспоминал что-то — что-то, что не позволяло ему праздновать Рождество раньше. Тиму не хотелось спрашивать об этом сейчас, но он решил обязательно узнать позже.

Тим чувствовал его взгляд и чувствовал его напряжение, но тепло камина и смех дочери, строящая рожи Стефани и Альфред, заботливо накинувший ему на плечи плед, не давали ему зациклиться на чужой тревоге. Он жил в моменте семейного единения, домашнего уюта и праздника, который уже давно был посвящён только подаркам. В конце концов, может, это последние спокойные дни, и ещё долгое, очень долгое время он не сможет так же расслабиться.

Тим уснул, сидя на диване и положив голову Стефани на плечо, убаюканный спетой для Робин колыбельной. Он почти поверил, что в мире существует только этот момент — Рождество, тёмно-оранжевые блики света и любимая женщина бок о бок с ним.

Альфред разбудил его позже и помог подняться наверх. Стефани уже переодела Робин и уложила её спать, и надела пижаму сама. Она ждала его, сидя у зеркала и расчесывая волосы. Когда он вошёл, Стеф обернулась и улыбнулась ему, отложив расчёску на столик. Вид её, освещённой лунным светом из окна, заставил его сердце биться чаще. Одолевавшая его дрёма ушла, и Тим прикрыл за собой дверь, подошёл к Стефани и обнял её, когда она поднялась ему навстречу. Они целовались, как будто снова были там, на войне. Торопливо и страстно, дрожащими пальцами пытаясь справиться с пуговицами на одежде, не в силах друг друга отпустить.

Только сейчас никто не смог бы им помешать.

***

Коннер приехал за день до наступления Нового года. Он выглядел отдохнувшим, но всё равно не таким беззаботным и улыбчивым, как раньше. Смерть Таны сделала с ним то, что война не смогла — заставила сомневаться в собственном оптимизме. Даже когда война уносила жизни миллиардов людей, он постоянно верил в то, что они победят. Что мир будет восстановлен, наступит новый день и убийства закончатся.

Но в смерти жены он не видел надежды. Он не видел ни единой зацепки, за которую можно ухватиться, чтобы помочь себе верить в лучшее. И сейчас, когда он искренне улыбался, катая на руках Робин, глядя, как Тим устраивает пальчиковые представления для дочери, или отвешивая Стефани комплименты, он по-прежнему не мог смириться с потерей.

Смерть Ра’са не вернула бы ему Тану, точно так же как не вернула бы прежнего Тима, но она была единственным способом его остановить. И Тим, и Коннер прекрасно понимали, что они не могут всю жизнь прятать Робин за дверями особняка Уэйнов. А пытаясь добраться до неё, Ра’с аль Гул может разрушить множество чужих жизней так же, как разрушил жизнь Коннера.

Они приступили к тренировкам в первый день пятьдесят первого года. Им предстояло наверстать всё то, что Джейсон Тодд заучивал годами и вернуться в ту же физическую форму, в какой они были, когда служили в армии, но стать быстрее, ловче, сильнее и хитрее.

Брюс учил их теории борьбы с вампирами, тонкостям и трюкам, необходимым в бою с потусторонними врагами. Они вставали до рассвета и ложились сильно за полночь, набивали себе синяки и ссадины на огромном полигоне с несколькими тренировочными полями. Тренировки были долгими и изнуряющими, и Тим почти начал скучать по жене и дочери. Он жил с ними под одной крышей, но не мог уделять им столько же времени, сколько раньше.

Они будто вернулись в армию. Брюс был строг, как доброе большинство старших по званию в сороковых. Он муштровал их, заставлял снова и снова проходить полосы препятствий, бегать по полигону в полном обмундировании, уклоняясь от невидимых атак невидимого врага, и наворачивать круг за кругом, пока с них не сойдёт семь потов.

А потом он учил их закрывать разум от попыток прочесть их мысли. И именно эти упражнения были сложнее всего. Ни Тим, ни Коннер не могли с точностью сказать, насколько успешны их попытки достичь результата.

Так прошёл год. Год грубых армейских шуток в раздевалке, крепкого сна в обнимку со спящей женой, овощной диеты и постоянной усталости. Тим был измотан, но в то же время чувствовал себя сильнее. В глубине души он сомневался, что за год они сумели достичь уровня Джейсона Тодда, которого едва ли не с рождения готовили в охотники и который всё равно погиб, но они должны были попробовать.

И в январе пятьдесят второго, когда их тренировки подошли к концу, они собрались в кабинете Брюса все вместе. Стефани усадила дочку на колени Тиму, а сама села рядом. Альфред закрыл двери и задвинул шторы. В полумраке они собирались сплести свой заговор.

Брюс снова вертел в руках курительную трубку, сощурясь, смотрел на Робин у Тима на руках, и не решался закурить. Он тихо прокашлялся.

— Думаю, очевидно, что первый шаг нужно сделать нам. Мы не можем точно предсказать, в каком возрасте он планирует забрать Робин, и постоянно быть настороже всю её жизнь будет не так-то просто. Чем старше она будет, тем сложнее будет следить за её безопасностью круглосуточно, — он положил трубку на стол и обвёл присутствующих взглядом.  
— Значит, поедем к нему, — спокойно продолжил вместо него Коннер.  
— Да, вы с Тимом, — кивнул в ответ Брюс. Тим почувствовал, что Робин у него на руках засыпает, и пересадил её так, чтобы голова девочки покоилась у него на груди.  
— Что значит «вы с Тимом»? — тихо возмутилась Стефани. Она сидела на подлокотнике кресла Тима, скрестив руки и нахмурившись. — Я поеду с ними. В любой битве нужны медики.  
— Боюсь, это не та битва, в которой медики могут помочь, — Тим взял её за руку и сжал её ладонь. — Здесь не будет раненных, только погибшие.

Стефани презрительно поджала губы и процедила сквозь зубы:

— И это никак не отменяет того, что я поеду с вами.  
— Мы с тобой останемся защищать вашу дочь, Стефани, — перебил её Брюс. Стефани, кажется, распалилась только больше:  
— Мы должны поехать туда все вместе, в таком случае. Ты уже встречался с ним, ты уже знаешь, как с ним бороться! Почему ты хочешь отправить туда их двоих, если твой ученик погиб, если ты сам не справился, если не справились те, кто пытался убить его до тебя? Это самоубийство, — она всплеснула руками и стиснула зубы.  
— А у нас есть выбор? — Тим покачал головой. — Я хочу, чтобы в случае нашей неудачи, Стефани, вы с Робин были под надёжной защитой.  
— Стеф, я не пожелал бы тебе ни за что пережить того, что я пережил, — Коннер отошёл от книжной полки, которую подпирал плечом. — Но если мы не преуспеем, тебе лучше быть как можно дальше от Непала, и рядом с человеком, который знает, от кого должен защитить тебя и Робин лучше, чем кто-либо другой, — он положил руку Стефани на плечо, мягко сжав, и тихо хмыкнул: — Я знаю, Тимбо тот ещё идиот, но сейчас тебе стоит послушать Люция.  
— Да какого… — начала Стефани и замолкла, когда Тим сжал её пальцы чуть сильнее.  
— Брюс сможет научить Робин, как защищаться, если мы не вернёмся, дорогая, — тихо произнёс он. Единственная причина, по которой сейчас он мог бояться смерти — одиночество, на которые он обречёт свою семью. Он знал, что оставит их под надёжной защитой, но это успокаивало далеко не так хорошо, как должно было. Он не увидит, как растёт его дочь, если погибнет, не услышит, как она заговорит. Никогда больше он не увидит жену и умрёт в стране далёкой, холодной и чужой.  
— Ладно, — наконец выдохнула Стефани. — Ладно.  
— На самом деле для того, чтобы погибнуть от его рук, нам сначала нужно попасть в его крепость. А она полна ниндзя. И даже если бы они обучались столько же, сколько мы, их всё равно было бы больше, — перевёл тему в нужное русло Тим. — Как мы попадём туда?  
— У меня есть несколько идей, — Брюс выдавил улыбку, не совсем уместную сейчас. Похоже, план он придумал уже давно. Несколько месяцев назад? Целый год?  
— Я нашёл подпольного торговца оружием и взрывчаткой в Непале. Как только прибудете, поедете к нему и закупитесь, — он сощурился. — Заминируйте гору. Это разрушит основу крепости, и в завалах погибнут его приспешники. Немного кровожадно, но…  
— Они добровольно служат человеку, убившему мою жену, — Коннер сощурился. — И они террористы.  
— Мы солдаты, Брюс. Мы знаем, что такое «необходимые жертвы». Едва ли в этой крепости найдётся хоть кто-то невинный.

Стефани рядом с ним вздрогнула, но промолчала. Тим понимал её. Ему тоже было неуютно от их с Коннером слов. И Кент, он был уверен, сам удивлён тем, что сказал.

— Потом, — прервал напряжённое молчание Брюс. — Потом вы должны быть готовы к сражению. Он будет один, но он будет в гневе. И потому он будет сильнее, чем вы можете себе представить. Помните то, чему я учил вас и постарайтесь его перехитрить. Он читает мысли, он умеет предугадывать ваши действия, он умеет на них влиять. Пусть и вас питает ненависть к нему. Тим, — он повернулся к нему, — каждую секунду сражения ты должен помнить о том, что если ты проиграешь, он придёт за твоими женой и дочерью. Коннер, — он сделал паузу, дожидаясь, пока Коннер поднимет взгляд и посмотрит на него сам. — Думай о Тане, — он помолчал ещё с мгновение. — И бейте в сердце.

Каждая минута их разговора, каждое слово, приближало их к неизбежной встрече с Ра’с аль Гулом. Это было пугающе. Жутко. Тим всё ещё не мог понять, что чувствует, зная, что скоро вернётся в место своих кошмаров и встретится с главным из них лицом к лицу. Он всё ещё порой просыпался в холодном поту, вспоминая последнюю ночь в крепости Лиги теней, и всё равно был намерен остановить это чудовище во что бы то ни стало. Тим был готов преодолевать страх и неврозы, чтобы защитить любимых.

***

Они покинули Готэм в феврале. Тим на прощание обнял Стефани крепко-крепко, словно прощался с ней навсегда. Они долго целовались, прижавшись друг к другу, в глубине души надеясь, что им всё же не придётся расставаться.

Но у них не было выхода. Когда объявили их рейс, Тим поцеловал в лоб дочку, напоследок сжав её в объятиях, и вместе со своим лучшим другом и верным сослуживцем отправился на посадку. Их ждала долгая дорога и тяжёлая миссия.

Самолёт, которым они летели в Катманду принадлежал компании ПанАмерикан. Брюс купил им билеты в салон первого класса, так что перелёт мог оказаться не таким ужасным, каким Тим предполагал. Подтянутые симпатичные стюардессы с аккуратными короткими стрижками и в отутюженной голубой форме сияли белозубыми улыбками и, сразу же после того, как самолёт набрал высоту, начали предлагать алкоголь и безалкогольные напитки. Коннер достал из сумки пачку Мальборо, очечник и книгу «Все эти печальные молодые люди». Этот сборник рассказов Фицджеральда вместе с Коннером прошёл войну, и выглядел потрёпанным и зачитанным до дыр. Тим, впрочем, прекрасно знал, что подари кто-нибудь Кенту новенькое издание, в сумке он всё равно будет таскать именно этот томик.

Сам Тим попросил бокал дайкири без сахара и достал свежее издание «Марсианских хроник» Брэдбери. Прочитать их он собирался ещё в месяц их выхода, но тренировки так выматывали, что читать остросоциальную фантастику у него совершенно не было сил. Коннер рядом щёлкнул зажигалкой, закуривая, и надел очки, а когда Тиму принесли его коктейль, они прислонились друг к другу плечами и погрузились в чтение. Несколько глав их покой почти не нарушали, разве что чистили пепельницу или уточняли, хочет ли Тим ещё один коктейль. Стюардессы то и дело прятались за занавеской, о чём-то перешёптываясь, порой выглядывая из-за неё и тут же смущённо скрываясь за ней снова.

— Ох, да Бога ради! — раздалось в какой-то момент. Кто-то шикнул на больно громкую и стюардессу. Тим ненадолго оторвался от чтения и выглянул в проход. К ним шагала, тихо постукивая каблучками, светловолосая стюардесса с шляпкой набекрень. Она улыбнулась, наклонилась к Коннеру и осторожно коснулась его плеча:

— Простите, сэр, — произнесла она. По её голосу и неповторимому техасскому акценту Тим понял, что шумная стюардесса — это именно она. — Сэр, — повторила девушка.

Коннер зажал сигарету в зубах, загнул страничку в книге и повернулся к стюардессе.

— Мисс? — он улыбнулся, так обаятельно, как только он умел. Тим испытал желание ткнуть его локтем в бок и тихо рассмеяться, словно им снова было едва за двадцать.  
— Вы же ковбой из рекламы Мальборо? — она улыбнулась ещё шире, и засияла ещё ярче. Коннер ни с того ни с сего растерялся и покраснел.  
— Да, вроде того, — он пожал плечами. — Ничего особенного, просто…  
— Можно я приглашу вас на свидание? — она наклонилась к нему поближе. — Не поймите меня неправильно, нам по уставу запрещено… проявлять такое внимание к пассажирам. Но это шанс один на миллион, и я должна его использовать, — девушка понизила голос ещё сильнее, и кокетливо заправила прядку волос за ухо. Тим поперхнулся тихим смешком, а потом кашлянул в кулак:

— Соглашайся, — и сделал вид, что снова уткнулся в «Марсианские хроники».  
— Скажем, через два часа после прилёта, прогуляемся по городу? — девушка забрала пустой бокал Тима и подмигнула Коннеру. Кент обернулся и посмотрел на Тима, вопросительно выгнув бровь.  
— Почему нет? — Тим перевернул страницу. — Наш поезд всё равно только на следующий день. А я пообщаюсь с друзьями Брюса, передам им гостинцы от него, всё такое, — он улыбнулся и быстро толкнул Коннера локтем в рёбра. В своё время точно так же он подговаривал Коннера пойти и познакомиться с Таной Мун, а сейчас повторял, надеясь, что смелая стюардесса вернёт его лучшему другу веру в любовь. Или хотя бы в то, что жизнь ещё не закончена.

Что угодно, лишь бы заставить Коннера улыбаться так же, как раньше, и почаще.

— Почему бы и нет, — наконец согласился Коннер.  
— Тогда я напишу вам, где меня искать, на салфетке, которую принесу со следующим дайкири для вашего спутника, — стюардесса наконец выпрямилась, поправила шляпку и ушла, унося пустой бокал.

Коннер присвистнул. Тим снова тихо хмыкнул, и напел себе под нос что-то вроде «Тили-тили-тесто», и тут же спрятался за «Марсианскими хрониками», когда Коннер попытался шутливо ударить его своей книжкой.

— О, да заткнись ты, Ворен, — выдохнул Кент, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — Ты пьян как Хемингуэй, господи.  
— Или как Фицджеральд, — Тим фыркнул. — Но мой разум достаточно трезв, чтобы заметить, что она правда милая и ты ей правда нравишься.  
— Это я и без тебя понял, Шерлок, — Коннер снова опёрся плечом о его плечо, поправил очки, стряхнул пепел в пепельницу и открыл книжку, тут же отогнув уголок странички и пригладив его пальцами.

На самом деле Тим и правда чувствовал себя пьяным. Когда-то они с Коннером могли совершенно спокойно выпить по несколько стаканов виски, а после этого сколотить новый шкаф. Сейчас ему всё сложнее было сосредоточиться на строчках. Он почти два года не прикасался к алкоголю, и, похоже, это сказалось. В конце концов он уснул, допив очередной дайкири и накрывшись книжкой. Коннер разбудил его, когда самолёт уже садился. Кент спрятал в карман записку стюардессы и убрал книгу и очечник обратно в сумку. Пачку сигарет он сунул в карман.

Заселившись в отель, они по очереди приняли душ. У Тима всё ещё немного гудела голова, то ли от нагрузки и давления, свойственного перелётам, и алкоголя, то ли из-за надвигающегося приступа мигрени. Тим решил остаться в номере и подремать немного. Поставщик взрывчатки всё равно начинал работать только в первые часы сумерек, а на улице полным ходом был день.

Коннер переоделся, покрутился перед зеркалом, подозрительно рассматривая отражение и постоянно вытирая ладони о джинсы, а потом вытянулся перед Тимом по струнке, отсалютовал, словно они до сих пор солдаты (хотя какое там «словно») и ушёл на _свидание_. Тим порадовался за него, слабо улыбнувшись, попросил консьержа позвонить ему через два часа, и рухнул в кровать. Уснул он, как только его голова коснулась подушки, и проспал два часа крепко и без единого сновидения.

***

Консьерж действительно разбудил его через два часа, громко постучав в дверь. Тим проснулся очень резко. Он вскинулся, готовый к бою, и расслабился, сообразив, что он всё ещё в своём отеле и никто не собирается нападать. Он поблагодарил за побудку, принял душ и почистил зубы, а потом спустился вниз. Выпив чашку отвратительного горького кофе, он надел забытые Коннером «авиаторы» и развернул перед собой карту. Брюс подробно объяснил, что именно искать, и отметил на карте дорогу, нарисовав множество красных стрелок. Тим нашёл незанятого велорикшу, сунул ему под нос карту и попросил отвезти его в нужное место. Брюс помог ему не похоронить собственный непали окончательно, и даже немного его улучшил, так что объясниться с непальцем, крутящим педали было достаточно просто. И теперь, пока они петляли по узким переполненным улочкам, Тим откинулся назад и рассеянно рассматривал людей, торговые прилавки и магазины с потрёпанными вывесками.

Чем ближе они были к точке назначения, тем меньше он видел английских слов. Непальская письменность вытесняла чужеродный этим людям язык. Людей становилось меньше, но зато они становились живее и намного более настоящими. Перемазанные пылью и грязью детишки носились туда-сюда, едва не попадая под колёса велорикши. Мужчины и женщины сидели в несколько рядов перед выставленным на окно телевизором, и хохотали над какими-то только непальцам понятным шутками. Тим на пару мгновений пожалел, что не взял с собой фотоаппарат, и тут же одёрнул себя. Неосознанное постукивание пальцев по колену отлично напоминало ему о стрессе и о том, что приехал сюда не смотреть на людей, а защитить свою семью.

— Приехали, — заявил ему непалец. Тим забрал у него карту и расплатился. Мальчишка показал ему на покосившийся деревянный дом с облупленной дверью. Тим поёжился — выглядело это место так, словно там никто не жил последние лет двадцать. Но это был тот дом, который описывал Брюс — как бы ему ни удалось достать эту информацию.

Тим попросил велорикшу подождать, сунул ему ещё несколько купюр, надеясь, что это убедит мальчишку остаться, и зашагал к дому. Чем ближе он подходил, тем очевиднее становилось, что его первое впечатление было слишком ошибочно. Дом был жилым. Внутри кто-то слушал радио, в окне слабо светилась лампа. Тим поднялся на крыльцо, и каждая ступенька поскрипывала, стоило ему на неё наступить. Он замер на пороге, раздумывая, не стоит ли ему повернуть назад, а потом всё же занёс руку и постучал.  
Стук звучал сухо и глухо.

Сначала реакции не было. Потом Тим услышал шаркающие шаги. Дверь открылась, и перед ним предстала пожилая женщина, такая старая, что её спина уже начала горбиться. Она посмотрела на Тима снизу вверх и скрипуче поинтересовалась:

— Что нужно?  
— Мой коллега был в Непале проездом около года назад. Он сказал, что у вас лучшие специи во всём Непале, и кроме того, весьма дешёвые. Я бы хотел купить у вас сычуаньского перца, — ответил ей Тим. Он моргнул и наигранно улыбнулся.  
— О, сычуаньский перец, — старуха закивала и вцепилась в его руку узловатыми пальцами. — Пойдёмте, отсыпем вам перца…

Она втащила Тима в дом, и захлопнула за ним хлипкую дверь. Потом отпустила его руку, выглянула в окно и подтолкнула Тима к центру комнаты. Тихо покряхтывая, она села на корточки и нащупала на полу расщелину, вцепилась в неё ногтями и подняла квадратный люк, ведущий в подвал.

— Сычуаньский перец там, — покивала она, взяла со стола лампу и стала спускаться. Тим отправился следом за ней.

С каждым шагом старушка становилась всё прямее и шире в плечах. Раньше она казалась миниатюрной, но вдруг оказалась широкоплечим непальцем в рваном платье и парике, присыпанном пудрой.

— Я знаю, что вам понадобится много сычуаньского перца, сэр, — сказал мужчина с заметным акцентом. — Так что мы договоримся с вами о поставке. Завтра утром к вам в поезде подсядет человек с двумя чемоданами. Он сойдёт через пару станций. Чемоданы останутся вам.  
— И… и всё? — Тим удивлённо моргнул.  
— А что ещё? Хотите проверить, так ли перец остр? Самостоятельно рассчитать, сколько его нужно для приготовления супа? — непалец сощурился и толкнул рукой висящую на проводе лампочку в пластиковом абажуре. В мелькающем свете Тим смог рассмотреть тротил и динамит, сложенные рядами. Вся деревня могла бы взлететь на воздух, пролети здесь хоть искра.

Тим нервно сглотнул. Мужчина отошёл к столу, нащупал на нём какой-то мешочек и вернулся к Тиму.

— Деньги вперёд, — сказал он. Тим нервно кивнул, и достал из сумки заготовленную сумму, спрятанную в потрёпанный Ридерз Дайджест.  
— Здесь столько, сколько запрашивали. Но я готов заплатить больше, в случае…  
— Самый дешёвый сычуаньский перец в Непале, забыли? — непалец забрал у него журнал и спрятал его где-то в темноте. Он снова вцепился в руку Тима и потащил его обратно наверх, вновь становясь тем меньше и сгорбленнее, чем выше он поднимался. Когда они выбрались на поверхность и деревянный люк захлопнулся, непалец в образе старухи вытолкал Тима за дверь, и уже на пороге вручил ему мешочек. Судя по запаху и ощущению в руках — со специями.

— Не ешьте много, — на непали он снова начал жевать слова, словно у него не было зубов. — Вредно для желудка. Удачи! — и захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед носом. Тим рассеянно обернулся, оглядываясь в поисках велорикши, и тот тут же замахал ему руками.  
— Я здесь, господин! — мальчишка улыбался. Кажется, он и правда нашёл, где потратить эти деньги, и теперь жевал какую-то сладость. Тим влез обратно в кабинку и попросил отвезти его в отель. По пути назад он почти задремал, и каждый раз просыпался, сжимая в руках шуршащий мешочек с перцем. Запах от него был резкий, но приятный. Стефани, наверное, понравится.

***

Тим вернулся первым. Он опередил Коннера на час, успел смыть с себя городскую пыль и прочитать ещё одну главу «Марсианских хроник». Только тогда Кент и заявился, немного подшофе и непривычно улыбчивый. Вернее, Тим почти забыл, что он может так улыбаться.

— Итак, — Тим закрыл книгу и сел на кровати. — Мне уже можно дразнить тебя за то, что ты влюбился?  
— Я… дружище, — Коннер сел на соседнюю кровать и рассеянно пригладил волосы. — Я не знаю, что и думать.

Тим пересел, чтобы быть напротив него, и опёрся локтями о колени. Он понимал, как смущён сейчас Коннер. Он любил Тану всем своим огромным сердцем. Он не мыслил без неё жизни. Не предавал ли теперь он её память, её любовь, её… вообще её? Не предавал ли он Тану Кент, попытавшись двинуться дальше?

— Коннер, — Тим вздохнул. — Мы все знаем, что ты любишь Тану до сих пор. Она навсегда твоя детка номер один. Я помню, как ты влюбился в неё, как кот, и глаз не мог отвести, и как бился за неё до последнего. Женился, несмотря на её цвет кожи, и… — Тим пожал плечами. — А теперь представь себе, что бы она сказала, узнай она, что ты поставил крест на своей жизни после того, как её не стало.  
— Это что, — Коннер нахмурился. — Очередной «но мы же подружки» разговор? Ты мне сейчас начнёшь давать советы, что надеть на свидание?  
— Ни в коем случае, — Тим мотнул головой. — Я просто вижу, что гибель Таны тебя сломала. А я не тот клей, которой сможет склеить тебя заново, — он махнул рукой. — С другой стороны, эта стюардесса вполне может оказаться на это способна. Или нет. Не попробуешь, не узнаешь.

Коннер закатил глаза и покачал головой. Потом устало вздохнул и добавил:

— Из-за меня она точно так же может погибнуть. А я бы этого не хотел независимо от того, безразличен я к ней, или нет.  
— Не из-за тебя, а из-за меня, — Тим снова почувствовал упавшее на плечи чувство вины. — И у нас ещё есть шансы это предотвратить, — он замолк, пытаясь найти мысль, за которую можно ухватиться, чтобы перевести тему. — Ну, и… — он выдавил улыбку. — Она оставила тебе свой американский номер, и назвала наконец имя?  
— Её зовут Кассандра, — Коннер надулся от гордости. — И да, она оставила мне свой номер.

Тим сощурился, выжидающе глядя на Коннера.

— Ладно, — Коннер закатил глаза. — Если мы выживем, я подумаю, не стоит ли ей позвонить. Она милая, но я…  
— Я знаю, — Тим кивнул. — Ну, по крайней мере ты обещал рассмотреть этот вариант.  
— А ты достал каенскую горчицу?  
— Сычуаньский перец, — Тим кивнул на мешочек со специями. — Достал.  
— Превосходно, — Коннер стянул рубашку и майку и рухнул на свою кровать, устало потирая лицо. — Осталось только выспаться перед поездом.

Сейчас их путешествие больше напоминало туристическое путешествие с одним-единственным вкраплением шпионского фильма про подпольных торговцев оружием в Непале. Наверное, оно было и к лучшему. Чем меньше они привлекали к себе внимания, тем лучше. Американцы в Непале и так были диковинкой.

Тим поднялся и выключил свет, разделся и влез под одеяло. Немного подумав, он поднялся и достал из сумки две серебряные ложки, которые положил на тумбочку так, чтобы и он сам, и Коннер могли спокойно до них дотянуться в случае чего. И только после этого смог более-менее спокойно уснуть.

***

Утром их разбудил консьерж, с которым Тим договорился об этом заранее. Пока Коннер искал свободного велорикшу, Тим затолкал в сумку специи и ложки, собрал заодно разбросанные вещи Кента, и тоже спустился.

Велорикша отвёз их на вокзал. Они оказались в шумной толпе, где толкучка была такой сильной, что Тим вцепился в руку Коннера. Вчера днём толпы людей казались ему далёкими. Он был спрятан в кабинке велорикши и мог не беспокоиться о шпионах. Но сейчас он оказался в самом центре движения, в гуще незнакомых ему людей. Ему снова начали мерещиться тени Ра’с аль Гула, и он задрожал. Людей было так много, и каждый из них мог быть тем, кому поручили за ними следить. Каждый из них мог предупредить Ра’са об их присутствии, об их планах. Любой из них мог их убить.

Тим споткнулся, цепляясь за Коннера, и чуть не упал. Кент подхватил его, помогая удержать равновесие, и отвёл в сторону, расталкивая многочисленных пассажиров и встречающих.

— Дружище, — позвал он. Тим панически оглядывался, пытаясь найти того загадочного предателя, который мог их выдать. — Дружище, — снова позвал Коннер. Тим нервно сглотнул и попытался сосредоточиться на его голосе. Он отвернулся от толпы и посмотрел другу в глаза.  
— Всё в порядке. Я с тобой. Нас никто не выдаст, — он обхватил Тима руками, обнимая, и несколько раз погладил по голове. — Всё в порядке, — повторил он. Тим никак не мог расслабиться, но отстранился первым. Он стиснул локоть Коннера и выдавил:  
— Просто давай поскорее сядем на поезд.

Коннер, кажется, сомневался в способности Тима пробраться через толпу к нужному вагону, но всё же согласился. Он взял Тима за руку и посмотрел ему в глаза серьёзно, словно они снова собирались броситься в бой. Не было десяти лет затишья, и они снова были на войне.

Чтобы продраться через толпу, Тиму пришлось закрыть глаза. В какой-то мере это помогло ему ненадолго справиться с паникой, и этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы Коннер дотащил его до нужного вагона.

В поезде Тим сложился пополам, накрыв голову руками. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь вспомнить, как нужно справляться с паническими атаками, и тогда ему на помощь снова пришёл Коннер. Он помог ему выпрямиться и начать правильно дышать, пока Тим, наконец, не успокоился.

Поезд понёс их прочь. Им предстояло отправиться в Верхний Мустанг, а оттуда, на заранее заказанной Брюсом машине, отправиться в горную деревню.

Через пару станций к ним подсела пара непальцев. Они затолкали свои чемоданы под сиденья, и проехали с ними почти до конечной остановки. Тим всё это время продремал, пытаясь оправиться. Коннер снова взялся за чтение, водрузив на нос очки.

Непальская пара, переговаривавшаяся всю дорогу, покинула их, действительно оставив им свои чемоданы. На нужной остановке их уже ждал человек с машиной. Он молча отдал Коннеру ключи, указал на потрёпанный внедорожник, поклонился и скрылся в толпе. Кент только пожал плечами, переглянувшись с Тимом. Они погрузили чемоданы в багажник, сели в машину, и Тим достал очередную карту. Дороги становились тем хуже, чем ближе они подбирались к точке назначения. Тим становился всё тише. Его знобило, хотя он оделся слишком тепло для этого климата. Он уже проходил этот путь однажды, он уже ездил по этим кочковатым разбитым дорогам, пересекал эти поля и петлял по горным тропинкам. Он уже навещал Ра’с аль Гула, и тогда это принесло ему только горе.

***

В деревню под горой, на которой стояла крепость Ра’с аль Гула, Тим и Коннер приехали ранним утром. К тому времени Тим был поклясться, что внедорожник уже был готов вот-вот развалиться на части. Теперь он старался не думать о том, как они поедут обратно. Тем более, что они даже не знали, смогут ли вернуться.

В деревне их встретили без особого энтузиазма. И Тим, и Коннер были перемазаны в дорожной пыли, а Тим перед отъездом из Америки снова выкрасил волосы хной, и теперь был ржаво-рыжим. Никто не узнал его — по крайней мере на это он очень надеялся.

На окраине деревни нашлась какая-то забегаловка с домашней едой, где они и засели. Столик они выбрали специально такой, чтобы всё время видеть свою машину. Заказав себе, не особенно разбираясь, суп, и нарочито выставив рядом со своими сиденьями альпинистское снаряжение, которое Коннер всё это время таскал в своём безразмерном рюкзаке, они стали ждать вечера, тихо обсуждая то, как именно они будут забираться на скалу.

Тим очень нервничал, но, похоже, успешно скрывал это, превратившись из подверженного психозам американца в беззаботного выходца из Британии. Он говорил с Коннером так, словно набрал в рот каши, а Коннер в ответ дал волю своему внутреннему Мальборо-мену. Это было почти смешно, и они бы дали волю веселью, не выдай их это.

Впрочем, что-то их всё равно выдало. Тим так и не понял, что именно.

Когда солнце начало клонить к земле, а Тим заканчивал очередную байку про «друзей из Ирландии», к ним подсела девушка в чёрно-серой потрёпанной одежде. На голове у неё был капюшон, словно она скрывалась, но как только заговорщики замолкли, она скинула его, обнажив недавно обритую голову, и улыбнулась:  
— Привет, Призрак.

Тиму стало тяжелее дышать. Их вычислили.

— Что? — переспросил он, всё ещё копируя британский акцент. — Вы, должно быть, меня с кем-то путаете.  
— Тебя выдаёт цвет глаз, — незваная гостья мотнула головой. — Ты пришёл, чтобы его убить? — она оглянулась, словно не хотела, чтобы их кто-то слышал, и Тиму это показалось достаточным, чтобы ей поверить. — Думаю, вам стоит расплатиться сейчас, и вернуться в свой Хаммер. Я вас там встречу, — она тут же поднялась и вышла. Коннер нахмурился, взглянув на Тима, но всё же поднял руку.

Они заплатили хозяину забегаловки больше, чем должны были, надеясь, что так он позабудет их загадочную визитёршу. После этого они поднялись и, звеня карабинами от альпинистского снаряжения, пошли обратно к своему автомобилю. Лысая незнакомка и правда уже ждала их там — спрятавшись в тёмном углу внедорожника, словно была тенью.

— Он недавно поел, так что не сможет услышать мысли, — зашептала девушка. Тим недоверчиво сощурился:  
— С чего бы нам тебе верить? Раз ты знаешь такие тонкости, значит, ты одна из теней, а значит, пришла к нему добровольно, — прошипел он. Коннер положил ему руку на плечо, будто успокаивая.  
— Полтора года назад он уезжал в Америку. И вернулся оттуда покалеченный. У него до сих пор на лице рубец… — начала тень. Коннер тихо хмыкнул, буркнув себе под нос что-то вроде: «Ничего себе просто педиатр с простой погремушкой». Тень дождалась, пока они снова затихнут, и продолжила: — Он был в ярости. За неделю он съел половину своего личного отряда, и ещё больше сошек помельче. Рана затянулась, оставив шрам, но он, кажется, обезумел. Раньше мы боролись за свободу. За изменение мира к лучшему. За торжество природы. Мы убивали, но мы знали, за что убиваем, — девушка пожала плечами. — Но в итоге мы стали бесцельно гибнуть. Просто так. Потому что он обезумел, хочет мирового господства, и для этого ему нужен ребёнок.  
— А когда ты вступала в его армию, ты не догадывалась, что речь идёт о мировом господстве? — вставил Коннер. — Не думаю, что он упустил такой пункт в своих мотивирующих речах.  
— Он был одним из тех, кто по-настоящему пострадал от Второй мировой, — парировала девушка. — Он был из тех, кто хотел добиться объединения мира. Чтобы люди больше не совершали таких же ошибок.  
— И чем это отличается от того, что он делает сейчас?  
— Он готов убивать невинных только ради того, чтобы добраться до ребёнка. И кто знает, что ждёт нас после того, как он его всё-таки получит, — девушка шумно вздохнула. — Его нужно остановить. Сейчас многие это понимают. Почти все, кто выжил, остаются с ним только из страха, что за попытку сбежать они будут съедены… И они правы. Он убивает любого, кто хотя бы подумал в его присутствии о том, чтобы уйти. Ещё немного, и от его личной армии не останется никого. Останется только один, но насколько могущественным он станет тогда?  
— Логично, — Тим потёр подбородок. — Он набирает силы.  
— И что? Тогда нам ещё важнее сделать то, что мы задумали, Тим.  
— Именно, — девушка кивнула. — Я бы хотела, чтобы вы дали нам помочь. И позволили не умирать вместе с ним.  
— Если вы будете нам противостоять, вы не погибнете, — Тим закатил глаза.  
— Поэтому у вас в багажнике два чемодана взрывчатки? — девушка посмотрела на него как на идиота. — Мы поможем вам заминировать саму крепость. Оставьте багажник не запертым ночью. Кто-то из нас пожертвует собой, чтобы Ра’с снова потерял бдительность. Вы сможете пробраться к крепости, пока мы будем спускаться, и взорвать её.  
— Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так?  
— Будете действовать по ситуации, — после паузы ответила девушка. — Если кто-то и сможет убить его, то только тот, кого он хотел сделать своим наследником, — она поднялась, собираясь вылезти из машины, но Коннер одёрнул её.  
— Почему мы должны тебе верить?  
— У вас нет выбора, — тень развела руками. — Я ваш единственный шанс.

Тим с Коннером переглянулись, всё ещё не решаясь ей поверить. Наконец Кент прервал молчание:

— Как тебя зовут? Ну, там, на случай, вдруг мы будем внукам рассказывать истории о боевой юности и захотим тебя упомянуть? Или найти вообще.  
— Пру. Пруденс. Так меня зовут, — девушка снова накинула капюшон и выскочила из машины. Тим моргнул и тут же потерял её из вида. Люди Ра’са не зря были лучшими шпионами мира.

***

  


Они забрались наверх через неделю. К тому моменту люди Пру уже должны были заминировать крепость и подготовить побег. Но когда Тим и Коннер оказались в открытых воротах, взрыв так и не прогремел.

— Нас предали, — тихо констатировал Тим.  
— Или что-то пошло не так, — ответил Коннер. Он снова выступал тем, кто напоминал о том, что всё хоть и плохо, но не настолько ужасно, как Тим себе представлял. — Мы справимся.

Было холодно, и на них снова было множество курток, но Тим прекрасно знал, что когда они доберутся до Ра’са, вся эта одежда будет только мешать.

 

— Нужно скинуть тулупы, прежде чем мы вломимся в крепость. Странно, что никого нет у ворот, — он начал снимать с себя куртки. Зубы застучали, и холод пробирал до костей, но Тим не останавливался.  
— Может, Пру всё-таки удалось вывести всех. Просто взрывчатка не сработала, — Коннер тоже скинул свои куртки и закинул сумку на плечо. — Давай. Побежали к дверям.

Крепость не была пуста. Она была полна темноты, ветров и пыли.

— Он их всех сожрал, — ахнул Тим. Ему стало дурно, но он устоял на ногах. Они вооружились серебряными клинками, которые выдал им Брюс, и зашагали вперёд, спина к спине, в любой момент ожидая, что враг выйдет из темноты, вырастет из теней, нападёт на них, не дав ни единого шанса себя защитить.

Они шли к общему залу. Тому самому, где когда-то Ра’с, на глазах у Тима, убил проговорившегося приспешника. И чем ближе они были, тем светлее и теплее становилось в крепости. Будто Ра’с поддерживал вокруг себя жизнь — горели свечи и работало отопление. Он вёл их к себе, играя в «горячо-холодно», потому что ждал их. И был готов к сражению.

— Мы обречены, — едва слышно выдохнул Тим. Коннер перестал прижиматься к его спине и теперь они шли плечом к плечу.  
— Да нет, мы со всем справимся, — отозвался Кент таким же тоном, каким говорил, бывало, на войне.  
— Ты сумасшедший, Пуллон, — фыркнул в ответ Тим, хотя страх душил его. Он снова и снова натыкался на кучки пепла, все отчётливее понимая, что Ра’с сейчас, может, и не услышит их мысли, но он сильнее и моложе, чем когда бы то ни было.

Жёлтый свет теперь не казался ему тёплым и уютным. Он душил. Он давил. Не было ничего страшнее, чем блики, которые отбрасывал огонь. Сейчас тени не пугали так сильно, как пугал свет.

***

Ра’с аль Гул действительно ждал их. Он сидел в своём кресле посреди зала, рассеянно глядя на вошедших. Сейчас, кажется, он выглядел моложе них (что, в случае Тима, было не так уж и сложно).

— Ты вернулся, юный Эрнест, — он поднялся и шагнул вперёд. Тим вдруг понял, что не может пошевелиться. Он посмотрел Ра’су в глаза и утонул, замер, будто тот мог повелевать каждым его движением. — Как печально, что ты сделал это только чтобы умереть, пытаясь меня убить.  
— Как печально, что ты всё ещё не понял, что здесь не умрёт никто, кроме тебя, — выкрикнул рядом Коннер. Похоже, на него Ра’с не мог влиять вовсе. Может, его боль и ненависти были сильнее, чем страдание Тима. Кент бросился в атаку, но Ра’с оттолкнул его, едва вскинув руку и, кажется, даже не коснувшись. Коннера смело в сторону, и он влетел в скамейки, стоящие у стены. Ра’с, кажется, переключил своё внимание на Коннера и ослабил хватку. Тим отшатнулся и перехватил клинок поудобнее. Бой продолжался. Они кружили по залу втроём, снова и снова пытаясь нанести удар.

Всё, чему учил их Брюс, оказалось практически бесполезно. Ра’с был сильнее и быстрее, чем они рассчитывали. Он не был ослаблен взрывом. Он был молод. Он мог растворяться в воздухе, словно играя с ними. И сколько бы они не пытались его вымотать, они лишь выматывались сами.

План Брюса провалился, потому что недооценили врага. Ярости Коннера могло бы хватить, чтобы убить Ра’са раз и навсегда, но Ра’с был слишком внимателен. Не понимая их мысли, он всё равно реагировал слишком быстро. Он был везде и нигде. Он исчезал раньше, чем клинок мог пронзить его, и уворачиваться от его атак было сложнее.

Его нужно было отвлечь.

Тим не задумался о том, что делает. Он отбросил клинок и кинулся на Ра’са, успев поймать его за рукав.

— Что же ты? Просто представь себе, какую силу ты обретёшь, когда выпьешь жизнь того, кто должен был стать твоим наследником, — Тим посмотрел ему в лицо, заметив, что рубец стал почти незаметным, но так никуда и не исчез.  
— Думаешь, что сдавшись, будешь меньше мучиться, юный Эрнест? — Ра’с улыбнулся, как улыбался при их первой встрече. Доверительно. Он положил руку Тиму на затылок и наклонился к нему. — Мудрое решение.

Он открыл рот, собираясь выпить жизнь Тима до капли, и сейчас Тим только надеялся, что Коннер успеет понять план до того, как станет слишком поздно.

— Ты уже убил мою жену. Лучшего друга я убить тебе не дам, — прошипел, будто отвечая на его мысленный зов, Коннер. Он вдруг оказался так близко. Неожиданно близко. Ра’с дёрнулся и удивлённо округлил глаза.

Коннер вонзил серебряный клинок ему в спину, и его остриё теперь торчало из груди чудовищного старика. В том месте, где должно было быть сердце.

Ра’с оттолкнул Тима, и из последних сил оттолкнул Коннера. Кент разжал руки, и клинок остался в груди величайшего террориста мира. Тим повалился на пол, ударившись плечом о доски, не в силах отвести взгляда от аль Гула. Ра’с пытался дотянуться до клинка, вытащить его, и не мог. Серебро обжигало его руки и жгло рану. Старик дымился, и чем сильнее он дымился, тем старше он казался. Кожа его покрывалась морщинами, а пронзительно-зелёные глаза бледнели. Он старел и сёдел, пока не стал таким, каким его впервые увидел Тим. Всё ещё дёргаясь в предсмертной агонии, Ра’с, как и полтора года назад в Америке, налетел на одно из окон и выпал из него, разбив стекло и впустив в крепость пронзительно холодный ветер.

Тим метнулся к окну, но не увидел Ра’са. Только серебряный клинок летел ко дну ущелья, да ветер донёс бросил в лицо серый пепел. Тим закашлялся, развернулся и рухнул на пол, привалившись к стене. Он закрыл глаза, не в силах поверить, что они, не смотря ни на что, справились.

— Вот видишь, — Тим услышал голос Коннера и почувствовал его прикосновение к плечу. Открыв глаза, Тим встретился с другом взглядом. — Мы справились. Как я и говорил, — Коннер выдавил улыбку и сгрёб Тима в объятия.

Кажется, он плакал.

И если это действительно было так, Тим понимал его очень хорошо.


	7. Эпилог

Рождество выдалось очень снежным. Намело огромные сугробы, так что Альфред добирался до дома Дрейков пешком. Брюс посчитал подобное передвижение выше своего достоинства, так что потратил на дорогу два часа. К моменту, когда он всё же явился, дом уже пропах печёными яблоками, сладким перцем и свежей хвоей. Когда Тим шёл открыть дверь, его чуть не сбила с ног Робин, игравшая с братом и дочкой Коннера в салки. Дрейк старший поймал дочку на руки, и она тут же рассмеялась, но ловко выкрутилась из отеческих объятий. До двери она добежала первой, следом за ней приковыляли младшие. Робин повисла на дверной ручке и прокатилась на двери, когда та открылась.

— Ой, — Брюс удивлённо замер, глядя на девочку и двух внимательно рассматривавших его карапузов. — Они подросли… Все трое.  
— Бэби-бум пощадил только тебя, — Тим ухмыльнулся. — Но мы не жалуемся.  
— Нет, всё правильно, — Брюс перешагнул порог, сбив с ботинок снег и теперь стряхивая его с пальто и шляпы. На локте у него висело несколько бумажных пакетов с ручками из лент, и он сгрузил их Тиму в руки, как только закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Дядя Брюс, — задумчиво пролепетал Джейсон. У них с Робин было почти три года разницы, и в то время, как его сестра уже вовсю пыталась учиться читать, хулиганила и сочиняла сумасшедшие истории, Джейсон только-только начал составлять слова в осмысленные предложения, и иногда заваливался набок, не удерживая равновесие. Впрочем, с Карен это у них было общее.

— Со стороны и не скажешь, что вы охотитесь на вампиров, — Брюс повесил пальто и шляпу на крючок, стянул ботинки и переобулся в гостевые домашние тапочки.  
— Мы стараемся скрыть это всеми силами, — Тим покачал головой и кивнул в сторону гостиной, где Коннер накрывал на стол под чутким руководством своей второй жены, с трудом выцарапавшей себе несколько выходных подряд. ПанАмерикан набирали популярность, наступила золотая эра авиаполетов, а Кассандра была как раз в самом расцвете сил. Но Рождество она всё же решила провести с близкими.  
— Семья заставляет быть лучше, бороться сильнее, одерживать победы. Когда есть к кому возвращаться, мотивация выжить больше, — тихо заметил Тим. Ему в ногу вцепился Джейсон, и старший Дрейк наклонился, чтобы взять сына на руки.  
— Сказал человек, который был готов пожертвовать собой ради убийства Ра’с аль Гула, — Брюс мягко улыбнулся. Мимо него с топотом пробежала Карен. Она вцепилась в пышную юбку мамы и спряталась за ней, смущённо поглядывая на Брюса. Тим только вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Я знал, что Коннер сможет его убить. Вот и всё, — он пожал плечами и указал Брюсу на стул, который предназначался ему.  
— Но твои дети могут стать твоим слабым местом. Ты сумел уговорить меня обучить твою жену борьбе с нечистью, но твои дети ещё слишком маленькие.  
— Поэтому я поменял все рамы и дверные косяки в доме и потратил весь гонорар за биографию Ра’са на серебро, — Тим усадил Джейсона Брюсу на колени и ещё тише добавил. — И поэтому наши дети носят серебряные украшения, — он поддел пальцем цепочку у сына на шее и показал её Брюсу. — И по этой же причине, когда придёт время, ты обучишь наших детей так же, как обучил наших жён, — Тим сощурился.

Мимо него пробежала Робин, на мгновение притормозив рядом с папой и дёрнув его за светлую прядь.

— А у папы волосы из снега! — захихикала она и вприпрыжку бросилась на кухню. Карен, наконец, отлипла от Кассандры и унеслась за старшей подружкой.  
— Почему вы так шепчетесь, как будто в этом доме для кого-то секрет, что на досуге мы развлекаемся уничтожением всякого отребья? — Коннер остановился у Тима за спиной и скрестил руки на груди. — Или в этом есть какой-то потайной смысл? Сейчас придёт Грейсон, и мы спрячемся в домике на дереве Робин, как настоящие заговорщики?  
— Уверен, вышло бы забавно, но вообще-то на улице холодно, — Тим хмыкнул. Будто в подтверждение слов Коннера раздался звонок в дверь. Кассандра одарила их одной из своих фирменных улыбок и сказала:  
— Шушукайтесь дальше, я открою, — и ушла в прихожую.  
— По правде говоря, Брюс, — Коннер сел по другую сторону от Брюса и опёрся локтем о стол. — Мы носим маски. Но не потому что это выглядит круто — хотя это выглядит нереально круто — а потому что это помогает нам защитить наших близких.  
— Мы не носили маски, когда охотились на Ра’са, — Брюс покачал головой. — Все эти годы мы охотились на него, не пытаясь скрыть лица.  
— И поэтому Тана умерла. А я тогда не охотился, — Коннер вскинул брови. — К тому же, вы охотились только на Ра’са, так?  
— Мы боролись с большим злом, — Брюс пожал плечами.  
— Ну, теперь его нет. Не зря же ты нас учил, — Ричард рассеянно помахал им рукой. Его красавица-жена (она была бы выше Ричарда на полголовы, даже не носи она каблуки, а Грейсон не сутулился бы постоянно) поправила копну рыжих волос, одёрнула небесно-голубое платье и пошла прямиком на кухню, где уже переговаривались и громко смеялись Кассандра со Стефани.  
— Простите. Я подслушал, — Ричард тряхнул головой. С волос слетели холодные капельки, которые ещё пару минут назад были полноценными снежинками.  
— Всё нормально. Всё равно они отказались проводить тайные собрания в домике на дереве, — зашептал Коннер, округлив глаза.  
— Наверное это потому что на улице чертовски холодно! — воскликнул доктор Грейсон и тоже сел за стол.  
— Времена меняются, Брюс, — снова перевёл тему Тим. Джейсон обнял его руку своими и задремал, уткнувшись носом в предплечье. — Вы были солдатами, и боролись так, как умели. Как будто вам нечего терять. Нам есть что терять.

Брюс не ответил. Какое-то время они молчали, пока Ричард не перевёл тему на снегопад и ужасное состояние дорог из-за этого. Повисшее было напряжение исчезло, и Тим почти забыл, что только что они обсуждали то, как рискуют каждый раз, когда выходят охотиться.

Брюс не раз говорил ему, что теперь, когда Ра’с мёртв, он может перестать быть охотником в любую минуту. И Тим знал это. Но тогда, возвращаясь из Верхнего Мустанга, они с Коннером поклялись, что сделают всё возможное, чтобы больше никому не пришлось проходить через подобное. Тогда же они решили надеть маски, спрятав за ними любимых и близких, и тогда же решили не отступать от своего решения, что бы ни случилось.

Тем более, что Тим до конца не верил, что Ра’с действительно погиб. Порой ему казалось, что старик ждёт в темноте, медленно, очень неторопливо набирая силы.

Возможно, когда-нибудь он бы поверил в его смерть. И тогда они — Коннер, Ричард, сам Тим — правда остановились бы. Сложили серебряные клинки в потайные шкафы, и стали бы вести образ жизни обычных семьянинов в уютных домашних жакетах и со стаканчиками виски в руках.

Но не сегодня.


End file.
